Shooting the Star Down
by NicoNica
Summary: Three girls wished to go to the KHR world. A generous shooting star granted their wish and thus... to the other world they went... They thought it would as easy and fun like in the comics or anime. But not everything always go as planned and you could say that their life turned upside down trying to survive in that world..
1. Chapter 1 Trio to KHR

**My review:**

Um... I'm sorry. To those who have read my story before. I've rewritten it... but if you're no interested in rereading it, just ignore it... thank you...

_..._

**Disclaimer; **

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

(Zip Zap Starts)

* * *

><p><em>Logging in. Loading... 100%...<em>

_Enter chatting room..._

_Honey and Rei are online._

_..._

Nico : Yo...

_..._

Honey : Hi

Honey : Okairi Nico ^-^

_..._

Rei : Hi ~

Rei : Welcome back sis

_..._

Nico : 'Sup?

Nico : Got the message yet?

_..._

Honey : Yup, this morning

Honey : Good news ~ ^-^

_..._

Rei : Guys?

Rei : Wanna meet up on Saturday?

_..._

Nico : Sure!

Nico : Where?

_..._

Rei : The usual?

_..._

Honey : The usual place

Honey : Be there exactly 11am

Honey : Especially u Nico! Or else...

_..._

Nico : Yes ma'am! *cowering*

_..._

Rei : LOL

_..._

Nico : SHUT UP!

_..._

Rei : No :p

_..._

Nico : u know

Nico : Yesterday ate some DAMN pineapple flavoured MENTOS

Nico : Tastes YUCK!

_..._

Honey : LOL nice one

_..._

Rei : haha.. reminds me of Muku-chi

_..._

Nico : Pineapple + MENTOS = F.U.C.K. O.F.F. *grimaces*

Nico : Don't try it!

_..._

Honey : Nico words!

_..._

Nico : Watch the latest chap of KHR?

_..._

Honey : I did!

Honey : It's funny

_..._

Rei : Totally LOL

Rei : Wait! wondering...

Rei : Which character u like? ('-')?

_..._

Honey : hmm...

Honey : Hibari I guess

_..._

Nico : FON! 3

_..._

Rei : o-0 why?

_..._

Honey : cool?

_..._

Nico : cute

_..._

Honey : (-_-;) !

_..._

Rei : nico, u... PEDO ~!

Rei : LOL!

_..._

Nico : STFU woman!

_..._

Honey : haha x3

Honey : Nico! Watch ur manners!

_..._

Nico : Fine..

_..._

Rei : Nice one Honey

_..._

Nico : wait *smirks*

Nico : u too! (Reborn)

Nico : Pedo + Stalker!

_..._

Rei : Thx 4 d compliment

_..._

Honey : She admits! o-0!

Honey : Reborn!

Honey : Protect ur dignity with ur dying will!

_..._

Nico : LMAO *rolling on the floor*

Nico : BANG!

Nico : Head...hit table T^T

_..._

Honey : ow 'w'

Honey : u ok?

_..._

Rei : Serves u right haha

Rei : Salute d table /(^o^)

_..._

Nico : ...

Nico : u know

Nico : Think countless time

Nico : Wish cud go 2 the KHR world

_..._

Honey : Yeah ~

Honey : It seems fun

_..._

Rei : me too...

_..._

Nico : oops ~!

Nico : G2G *alarms*

Nico : Need sleep or die

_..._

Honey : Bye

Honey : Night ~

_..._

Rei : Nighty-night

_..._

_Nico is offline._

_Rei is offline._

_Honey is offline._

_31__st__ March 201X._

* * *

><p><strong>NICO'S PART<strong>

Shutting off the computer, a raven haired girl stood up from the chair and walked sleepily towards a single-sized bed that was facing the one and only window in the dark gloomy room. The girl slumped herself onto the bed. Feeling the soft and fluffy pillow underneath her head, the only thing she wanted to do was to close her sleepy eyes. She opened her eyes back slowly and stared at the night sky outside of her room. For once, it was filled with a full moon accompanied by thousands of small stars yet the stars shined brightly that night. Her tired mind processed the chat she had with her best friends just now. She smiled.

'KHR world, eh? Doesn't sound so bad after I think about it more clearly.'

...

**HONEY'S PART**

Inside of a room only lit by the table lamp, a blonde girl was lying on her stomach on a Queen-sized bed with cream cover. She was smiling to herself as her fingers were busy typing an entry in her laptop.

_..._

_31__st__ March 201X_

_ Today was full of happy memories. Dad said that we're all going out today. And off we go to the city. We went shopping. Mostly Mom and my lil' sisters. Mom bought me new clothes. Cool~ Dad and Brother went somewhere else. Men's business, Dad said. Then, we went to the restaurant lil' sis like and grab some lunch. I ate a lot. Need to lose some weight!_

_Tonight, I went online and entered the chatting room. Nico and Rei were online. We chat until midnight. Before, they promised to come and visit London, and they did. We promised to meet at the usual place 11am this Saturday. Need to prepare myself. What clothes shall I wear? It's been a while since the last time we get together, I'm feeling nervous!_

_Oh well, no need to fuss over it. I'll just ask mom tomorrow. Feeling sleepy... Good night._

_..._

The girl looked at her entry and felt satisfied with it. She closed the laptop, picked it up gently and put it next to her pillow. She covered her mouth as she yawned sleepily. She faced the window and stared at the night sky. She recalled about what Nico had said in the chat room just now.

'The KHR world... I wonder what they're like. It must be fun over there. What am I talking about! Of course, it's impossible! But... I wish that I can go there. Maybe have a little adventure, of course with those friends of mine tagging along.'

...

**REI'S PART**

There was one girl with blazing red hair who was currently sitting at the balcony of her bedroom and she was busy staring at the moon and the stars that lighten the dark sky with their beautiful light. She combed her long hair gently while wondering about one particular thing that she couldn't seem to get out of her head. Nico, her friend mentioned about going to the KHR world. Not that she didn't want to, but thinking it logically, it was direct impossible. Even with this era's technology, it was still beyond logic. Firstly, the KHR thing was only a comic. Comics are things where humans let their creative imagination roams free. Secondly, how can a human in the _real world_, ever possible of going into _a comic_?

'Hmph! Here I am, mumbling to myself. This is all Nico's fault. It's because she actually mentioned something as absurd as that. Well... At one point, she's correct... I wish that three of us can go the KHR world. It must be fun.'

...

Unbeknownst to the three girls, right after they went to bed and shut their eyes, at the same time, and wish the same thing, at the exact same time, a shooting star appeared. It zoomed past into the night sky and disappeared into the horizon. What will happen next? Will their wish come true? I wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 2<strong>**nd**** April 201X**

"Excuse me. Coming through! Please get out of my way!" a voice called out.

Throughout the busy streets of London, a certain raven haired girl was rushing along a street. She was running so fast as if she was a lightning herself while dodging the bystanders. Those who saw her quickly made a path for her. As she was about to run a straight line, an old man just had to show up out of nowhere right on her path. Luckily the girl had noticed it beforehand and managed to avoid an accident from happening or someone would be in hospital by now. She quickly apologized to the old man and continued running again. She didn't stop running as if her life depends on it until she arrived at a certain café. The girl looked at her wristwatch.

"Damn it! It's already 11.30a.m. Should I or shouldn't I enter the café?" The girl debated in front of the café's door. She was somewhat feeling afraid to enter the café. Why you asked? It was probably because of a certain blonde girl who was currently tapping her foot, with an angry face, who was sitting inside the cafe.

The blonde had the smile of a Devil that can even freeze the Hell if she could. Heck, she even emitted a killing intent as soon as she caught the sight of the raven haired girl outside of the café. There was another girl sitting together with the blonde. The girl has a fierce red hair that certainly attracted lots of attentions.

'Aah…I am sooo dead!'The raven girl screamed in her mind. She had only two choices at the moment that neither can help her. It was either go and accept her fate or die. She loves her life thank you very much so she chose the latter choice.

The raven entered the café and walked rather slowly towards her two friends. The blonde smiled gently at her. Everyone who saw it must be thinking that they must some kind of long lost friend but the killing intent behind her just got bigger and bigger than before. The blonde then pointed her index finger at the empty chair in front of her, and she was still smiling. The raven obeyed without question and sat on the chair while looking at the floor, she didn't dare to look at the blonde. After a few minutes of menacing silence, the blonde dropped her Devil smile and became serious.

"Nico." The blonde stated in grim voice.

"Yes, Mistress?" The raven girl, now Nico, cowered after a quick glance at the blonde's face. The blonde was known as Honey. Nico only called Honey 'Mistress' whenever she did anything wrong and Honey went into her 'oni mode'. Honey was actually a cheerful and friendly young girl but Nico being Nico, always brought her troubles and stress.

"Explain." Honey said, or more like an order.

"I am sorry, Mistress. I kind of... accidentally…overslept..." Nico laughed sheepishly. Damn. She knew that look so well after facing it for almost her entire life. Honey was not happy.

"Ah, I see. You…**overslept**? And that was your reason for making us wait here for what seemed to be hours?" Honey said with venom in her words. Right at that moment, the red haired girl, or Rei obviously, decided to interrupt the conversation before it became worse and ruined their already-ruined plan any further.

"Chill out, Honey. It's only been an hour and you're already this riled up?" Rei said while shoving a spoon of delicious looking ice cream into her mouth. The reply she got was a glare from Honey.

"Look who's talking. I'm not like you who can change her mind merely because of food. How many desserts have you eaten for the past hour, Rei?" Honey retorted back.

"Only six, Mistress." Rei replied with a straight face.

'Inhuman as always, Fujiwara Rei. Till today, I wonder how you can eat all that food without getting sick of it.' Nico thought. Honey covered her face with her hands and massaged her head a little. After that, Honey changed back into her usual façade.

"Oh, how come did I ever be friends with you two was a mystery! Come on, we better get going now." With that as a dismissal, the trio went out of the café and walked down the street to continue their planned reunion. At first, they went for sightseeing around the town. Since Honey lives here, she volunteered to be their tour guide. They took some photos for mementos. Nico loves to take candid photos so she took some interesting pictures like when Rei and Honey were eating ice creams messily or when Rei screamed because a squirrel jumped on her. They went from one place to another.

Late in the evening, they walked together along the Thames River where they can see the London Bridge up close and took a rest there. They rested their backs on the railing that faced the Thames River and enjoyed the beautiful scenery.

"It's been three years already since we've met each other. How are you guys since then?" Rei decided to ask.

"Hmm... My life's okay I guess. I'm popular at school. What? My friends said so! They said it's because of my beauty, kindness and intelligence." Honey started.

"We could imagine that." Rei said and Nico nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's on the outside but they never know about the inside, about my "oni mode" or other things. The only thing they knew about me was that I'm from a rich family, I live in a big house, and my family own some expensive cars and more. They think I have everything and I can always get what I want. But I hate it, living in that family. Every single day, I'm told by father to study and study. He hired some tutors to help with my studies or more like to make sure that I studied. I'm not even allowed to go out with friends or for a walk. Father said that he wants me to inherit the family's company since I'm the eldest daughter. I've refused it countless times but Father... He doesn't even blink an eye at my pleas. But Mother's different. She's nice and understanding. I told her everything about you guys and our meeting today. She helped me to get away. She told Father that I went on a school trip. So right now, I'm staying at the London Bridge Hotel." Honey ended her story.

"How about you two?" Honey asked her two companions.

"Emm... You could say that I'm a spoiled child and currently in a rebellious stage." Rei laughed sheepishly at her friends.

"Thought so." Nico retorted at the back and received a glare from Rei plus, she got pinched by Honey.

"Well, I am the only child of the family. I live with mum in a luxury condo. We could afford it since dad's business was successful. I used 'was' because my dad died last year in a car accident. Dad's family have always set their eyes on the company's seat and after he died, they took over the business without leaving anything for us. Because of dad's relatives' greed for power, we had to leave the main house. My mum got a job at a model agency. She worked hard everyday and now she's an international model. Then, she gets busy with her shootings and travels that she rarely comes home anymore. I'm kind of lonely at home so I decided to enroll in a government school in Britain. I'm respected by others because of my intelligence. At first everything's fine but then something came up with mum. We fought and I got stressed over it. My mood gets worsen everyday and I scared the hell out of everyone at school. Right now, I'm on vacation to relieve some stress."

"I feel sorry for you." Honey touched her friend's shoulder and looked at Rei with sympathy. Rei smiled at he friend's generosity.

"What about you?" The two girls looked curiously at Nico.

"Err... Mine's a bit different than you guys. I'm not famous like you guys because of kindness or anything good. You could say that I'm...feared by everyone for being...cruel and merciless." Nico rubbed her neck nervously.

"How the hell did you get _that_ to happen?" Her friends looked at her with dumb expressions.

"It was all started on the first day of school when I was gang up by some seniors who hate my...attitudes. Hell, like I care about how they felt about it so I ignored them and told them to piss off. They got angry and started to attack me. I played along like they want me to. I dodged the punches and kicks, also the metal weapons they brought along. It was all only bark but no fangs. Then, I got tired of playing with them so I decided to end the game and beat them up good. Not less than five minutes, they're all already unconscious. After that I left the scene. The next day, the seniors gang up on me again but with a bigger number. And I beat them up again. They came again the next day and the day after that. Starting from there on, everyone at school distanced themselves from me. Well, they still came to challenge me once in a while." And that was the end of Nico's story.

Honey and Rei were both felt dumb and stupid after hearing Nico's story. They never expected such thing could happen but this was Nico they were talking to so it might actually happen. The past was the past, let's concentrate on the future. The trio felt happy after sharing their stories and problems together. The three understood each other very well more than their own family.

Now that they had done everything, they were feeling bored. Nico looked up at the vast blue sky. She felt tired and sleepy after a day full of activities. The only thing that came on her mind was to lie down on a fluffy bed and sleep like the dead. Beside her, Honey was playing with a cat that appeared out of nowhere. The feline cat purred cutely when Honey petted its fur. On the other hand, Rei was busy munching on the snacks she bought in one of the shops they went before. It was peaceful and all until she heard something coming from the bushes not far from them. She swore that she saw something moving inside of the bushes. It was kind of blur so she wasn't sure about it and continued eating.

Suddenly, the three girls felt a tingly sensation. They didn't know what was happening but they definitely felt something weird. It was probably their imaginations so they ignored it and continued on what they were doing. In the blink of an eye, their surrounding changed drastically from the view of the Thames River and London Bridge into somewhere else that they didn't recognized. The place was dark and gloomy. There was nobody around them and the girls were all alone. A fog was drifting around them and it limited their sight. They were panicked about it and cling to each other.

Then suddenly, like how the weird phenomenon sudden occurrence, the scenery changed back to normal and they were back in London. But the world felt like it was spinning around and the girls were feeling weird. Rei was startled at the weird phenomenon happening to her and she took a step back without thinking. What she didn't realize until the last minute was that, the railing she leaned on was rusted and somehow broke under the pressure of her weight. On instinct, she grabbed onto her friends clothes like a safety line. Nico and Honey were caught off guard so they stumbled backwards and fell together with Rei. The gravity then pulled them down into the cold dark water of the Thames River.

The feeling of being underwater wasn't really pleasant. Nico struggled to swim towards the surface but her soaked clothes were dragging her down. She stopped struggling when she realized that it was a futile attempt. She searched for Honey and Rei in the water. She saw them not far from her but they were both unconscious. Nico tried to reach her friends but she was tired from the effort just now. They were going fast into the depth of the river and the water below was dark. Just by looking at it sent a chill down Nico's spine.

'So, this is the end? Am I going to die an easy death just like this? Curse you fate!' Nico thought at the last moment as she was slowly going down into the darkness below.

...

At that moment, a small light appeared from within the darkness. The light flickered again and slowly shone even brightly. The light got rid of the darkness around them. For a moment, Nico thought that she saw something from within the light and they were going towards its direction but that could be anything. And that was the last thing she remembered before the fatigue claimed over her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever it is that was going to happen. That is, if she's still alive after this...

* * *

><p>Well, thank you 4 reading it till the end... ^^ Please leave your comments before leaving...<p>

**Tit bits of the next chap:**

"Wha-? Where the hell am I?" she said aloud, a bit of panicking.

The angry thug then slammed her into the wall. Nico felt the air being knocked out of her. "Ain't nobody mess wit' me, kiddo. Ya knock' into me, ya'll need to apology. Ain't ya momma taught ya that, huh? Or maybe kiddo, wanna me to beat it into yer?" he threatened her. Behind him, she could hear his friends laughing.

"What a nice performance." A clap was heard from behind her. Nico turned around to see the unexpected spectator.

...

Where did she landed to and what happened there? And who's that mysterious person?


	2. Chapter 2 Nico

**My review:**

I've rewrite a little bit of the second chap. My partners told me that it was kind of short so added some bits. If you're not interested in reading it again, just ignore it...

_..._

**Disclaimer; **

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

...

-previous chapter-

_At that moment, a small light appeared from within the darkness. The light flickered again and slowly shone even brightly. The light got rid of the darkness around them. For a moment, Nico thought that she saw something from within the light and they were going towards its direction but that could be anything. And that was the last thing she remembered before the fatigue claimed over her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever it is that was going to happen. That is, if she's still alive after this..._

* * *

><p>(Zip Zap Starts)<p>

**Nico's Part**

"Ugh? I feel sick... It's morning already?" she uttered as she closed her eyes due to the bright light and the dizziness. Whatever had she done the day before that gave her butterflies in her stomach? Why did she felt something itchy and tickling at her back? And since when did the hotel allowed birds inside?

"Birds?" Nico's eyes snapped open. She instantly got up and was shocked at her surrounding. Everything around her was trees and more trees that seemed to be endless.

"Wha-? Where the hell am I?" she said aloud, a bit of panicking. Who wouldn't be if the first thing after waking up from sleep and found out that you were somewhere that you didn't even know where it was located. She tried to remember what exactly happened and how in the world did she end up here. She thought hard and hard until a gloomy aura appeared on her head. Then, the entire event came back to her mind. Nico clapped her hands together.

"Right! The three of us were walking down the Thames River of London and then something happened and Rei fell of the railing and pulled Honey and me together into the river. After that, I saw a light in the water and... and... Argh! Forget it. The main thing is, that incident wasn't just a dream, wasn't it?" Nico talked to herself.

"There must be a town nearby. Maybe I could get some help or directions." she walked away from the spot into the woods beyond. She got deeper and deeper into the woods and cursed for how long the walk seemed to be. While muttering under her breath about getting Rei after this, she saw buildings on the far side of her location. She quickened her pace and out she went from the woods.

Nico felt her eye twitched in irritation. What greeted her was a town, yup, she was positive this was a town. And she was sure that she was definitely not in London anymore. Why? Because the people around her were talking in a language that was not English. Luckily she learned some other languages apart from English from her other _friends._

'They're talking Italian. Wait! I'm in Italy?'She realized and massaged her forehead, expecting the incoming headache. 'The last time I checked my head, I was definitely sane. Now I'm not so sure anymore.'She decided to check around the town, maybe she will meet her other two friends. Who knows? She walked aimlessly, not having a destination to go. The weather was pleasant and warm. The street she was walking in right now was kind of deserted except for a few people. What caught her attention were the shops along the street which sold some, quite interesting merchandise.

'Oh! What a cute looking revolver you got there. Che...Too expensive!' She continued on window-shopping down the street. When she thought that everything was going to go smoothly and peaceful, at the end of the street, she saw a group of bad and ugly looking thugs walking towards her directions while laughing haughtily. 'Don't have any manners I see.' Nico scoffed in her mind. Nowlook who's talking.

Nico walked past them, staring right ahead without caring a bit about their existence. One of the thugs accidentally knocked her shoulder while walking beside her. He stopped and glared at her. Normal people would have been scared shitless by now and apologized or begged for their life but Nico was definitely not normal. She ignored him and walked on. The thug's face was red, either from anger or embarrassment for being ignored by a little kid. He grabbed the collar of her shirt roughly and dragged her into a back alley. Nico knew what they were going to do with her and like always, she just played along even though she was annoyed with the treatment. The angry thug then slammed her into the wall. Nico felt the air being knocked out of her.

"Ain't nobody mess wit' me, kiddo. Ya knock' into me, ya'll need to apology. Ain't ya momma taught ya that, huh? Or maybe kiddo, wanna me to beat it into yer?" he threatened her. Behind him, she could hear his friends laughing.

"Haha... The kid's pissing 'imself. Looked like ya scared 'im shitless, dude!" one of the thugs laughed. The angry thug who was holding her snickered, proud of the reaction he got. But he was mistaken about it, the kid in front of him didn't even made a sound. However, she was looking at them unblinking.

'Ah... I'm pissed off right now. I don't know where I am. I can't find those two. These fucking humans messed with me. I'm angry. Should I make them quiet? Yeah, maybe I should.' Nico thought silently while staring at the thugs with unreadable eyes. The thug that was holding her released his grip of her collar and backed away on instinct. Something was about to happen was what his instinct told him. Before the other thugs could realize what was happening, a dark aura surrounded her as Nico released her killing intent. It was too overwhelming and the back alley was filled with it. The thugs couldn't suppress a shiver from going down their spines. Her eyes were cold and merciless. Her face was expressionless.

The thug from before tried to convince himself that in front of him was only a kid, he should be able to beat the kid with only a punch. A punch and everything would be over. He decided to strike her down with his strong hand. In a few seconds, a punch would hit Nico. She saw it coming and lifted her hand. She caught the thug's arm easily as if it was only catching a punch given by a five years old kid. The other thugs stared at her in shock. Nico released the thug's knuckle and put her hand gently on the thug's wrist. She hold it firmly and then twisted it hard until the sound of a bone breaking was heard. The thug in front of her was screaming the air out of his lung. The other thugs didn't move an inch as they watched him writhing on the ground while clutching his broken arm.

"Who said that you can touch me? Worms like you should realize who and where you stand in front of your enemies before getting full of yourself." she said in a monotone voice. The unmoving thugs heard her and they were angry at the insults. They decided to attack her together.

"Five against one. Pathetic." One by one, she dodged the incoming attacks easily. She kept dodging until the thugs stopped their attacks from the lack of air. She stared at them.

"You... Who the hell are you?" One of the thugs asked her while clutching painfully at his broken ribs. Where the hell did a kid like her learnt to fight like that? His question went unanswered as Nico ignored him completely.

"Weak. I'm not interested in you guys anymore. I should end the game by now." She advanced forward. She moved so fast that the thugs where having troubled to see from where direction she was coming. One moment she appeared then she disappeared again. One by one, she hit each the thugs on their face, chest and ribs. All of the thugs fell to the ground, clutching at the spot where they were hit. Some of them who received a hit to the head or chest weren't so lucky and die from a broken skull or internal bleeding. Nico looked at them with a blank face. She clenched her fist and opened it. She did it a few times and looked at it with genuine curiousity. She saw the wall next to her and decided to test something.

'I didn't think I hit them that strong. I only used my normal strength. Did my strength increased suddenly? Hmm... I wonder if I can break down the wall.' She took a deep breath and readied herself. She punched the wall as strong as she could. Then, she retracted her hand and was a bit disappointed of the outcome. The wall didn't even crack from her punch. She turned around; ready to leave with disappointment when she suddenly heard a cracking sound. She turned to look back at the wall. The wall now had a deep crack on it and it quickly spread throughout the wall. Nico was smiling from ear to ear when the wall crumbled to the ground in front of her.

"Now look at that!" she whistled and felt proud of her weird yet wonderful, new strength.

"What a nice performance. And here I thought I saw a damsel in distress waiting for a knight to her rescue." A clap was heard from behind her. Nico turned around to see the unexpected spectator. She saw a man in mid twenties who looked impressed at what she had done with the fallen thugs. The man has short and a really pale looking blond hair. (1) He has a beautiful pair of emerald eyes but his face was emotionless. The man was wearing a dark coat that reached his thighs and white pants to match it. Nico eyed the man wearily for she never trust or like strangers but there was something about the man that she can't comprehend.

"Name yourself and your intentions please." she inquired to the man.

"Why should I?" The man answered back with a question.

"If you don't intend to give me an answer, so be it. I'm leaving." she said and walked back towards the street to get out of the mess she just made. The man was amused with her reactions and chuckled softly. But he was not going to lose something interesting he just found. He followed after her as she left the dark and dirty alley. Nico was aware that the mysterious man was following her but she decided to ignore his existence.

"Those guys you just 'played' with, they're a bunch of dangerous guys who were involved in some...shady business." The man tried to get her attention by starting a conversation. Nico hmmed at the information as if it meant nothing to her. When the man realized that he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he sighed. The man walked a little faster and blocked her path. Nico would have slam into him if she hadn't stopped in time. That managed to get her attention. Before she could utter any words or curses, the man hold his hand up, a gesture that indicated her to shut up.

"Do you know what you've done? Those guys belong to the Barthov. After what you've done to their members, I'm sure that the others will be after your head soon. They're the kind that would choose tortures before talk." He stared down at her as he explained it.

"So, what?" Nico stared back at him. Well, there goes another one thing he didn't expected to hear from anyone sane.

"Don't you care about your life?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I do, thank you very much. But they're the ones who messed with me. Whoever messes with me, they'll pay for it. That's how I do things." Nico moved around him and walked away.

"You don't care what happens next and you don't care if someone comes for your head, is that it? This will be interesting." The man chuckled while facing the other direction.

"I've decided. Hey, little girl, would you like to be my partner?" he turned to look at her. Those sudden words surprised her and it made her stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly and faced the man in front of her with complete surprise and curiousness. Did she heard it correctly?

"What do you think? Do you agree or not with my proposal?" he asked with a charming smile on his face.

"Please explain yourselves more clearly, mister. What do you mean by partner?" Nico's face failed to hide her curiousity from showing. The man watched her reaction with amusement. So the girl wanted some explanation so an explanation was what she would get.

"I'm a hitman, an independent one at that, who was currently having trouble in finding a partner in crime. One day, I was walking down the street following after some men I need to 'take care of' and like I said, I saw a damsel in distress gang up by some bad looking guys. Before I get the chance to play the role as a knight, the damsel turned out to be a knight instead. And that's how I found you, someone that is capable in being my partner. But you still need to be trained to become a professional though." he frowned when he realized how much work there was going to be. Nico stared at him like he had grown three heads.

'Did he really need to use the fairytale kind-of-descriptions?' she commented silently in her mind. 'Fine, if he can do it, so do I.'

"Your invitation sounds tempting, sir Knight, but sadly, I must received approval from my mistress beforehand. It's a disgrace for a knight such as me to make a decision without my lady's permission." At the end of this, Nico presented a bow such as the rule in playing the role as an honourable knight.

"Mistress? Have you already joined another Family?" the man frowned. It was a disadvantage if the girl really had joined a Family.

"Nah, she's not a boss of any Family. She's just like a leader of some sort. A person I respected and all." Nico shook her head and explained it to him.

"Hmm." The man was obviously interested but decided not to question her. Besides, he will meet this so-called-mistress soon if he wants to borrow the girl from the mistress. 'It would be a while before I get the final words from this girl. Maybe I should go back and give my report first. After that maybe I can sleep for a while.'

Nico saw him leaving and wondered if she should follow after him. Well, she didn't even know where she was right now, so it wasn't a problem, right? (2)

"Hey, can I go with you?" she asked politely at the man.

"Go where?" the man asked in return. Even he was confused at what the girl was getting at.

"Wherever you want to go, that is. I'm kind of lost right now and I don't know where I should go. Since I know you, I was thinking if I can come with you for the time being. Sight-seeing or anything. It's better than sitting around in the same place." Nico explained to him.

"Isn't your mistress going to be angry or panic if she knows that you're 'missing'? the man wondered.

"I don't think so. I don't know where they are. And I don't think they even know where they are. So, no harm done." Nico thought carefully.

"They?" Now, how many more surprises and wonders the girl was going to give to him.

"Yeah. There's another person besides the two of us." Nico said. The man nodded his head in understanding and continued walking towards his planned destination. Whether the girl followed him or not, he didn't care but he wanted to confirm something beforehand.

"How would I know that you're not some spy from the other Families? And aren't you at least, a little bit worry that I might kill you or something?" he was curious of the reason why the girl would follow a stranger like him. It won't do him good if the girl was only strong physically but not mentally.

"Nah. I won't lie about being a normal and clueless girl. Also, I know that you won't kill me. Besides, you interests me." she smiled. The man's eyes widened at the girl's bluntness. Never had he met someone as straightforward and blunt as her in the mafia. Normally, others would lie or made a façade to cover their true selves.

The man smiled back. "You interests me too, girl. Most people called me Shaza. Full name, Shaza Raeisse. That's my alias in the mafia world. What's your name?" The man introduced himself.

"Nico. I usually let my other two best friends called me that. But you're an exception." she answered with a smile. The man raised an eyebrow but chuckled at the girl's weirdness. He can't wait to see what the girl was made of. This would be an interesting thing to do.

"Hey. Can I call you Eis? You said that your name's Shaza Raeisse, so you don't mind right if I call you with a shorter name?" she asked Shaza after a while of silence.

'Was that what the girl had been thinking for the past few minutes? Shouldn't she think about being scared or nervous about going somewhere you don't even know where like most normal people do?' Shaza nodded his head slowly, while trying to get familiar with this new name he was given.

_..._

There had been something nagging at the back of her mind now and then. She wanted to ask Shaza about the whole mafia things he had said before since she needs to be careful before walking on a battlefield with landmines that could explode at any moment.

"Hey, Eis. Just now, you said that those guys I 'played' with were members of the Barthov Family. You also said that they're dangerous. They kill and so on. Right now, they're probably already found out about their 'fallen comrades' and the mysterious person who had beaten them. Is it alright for me to be with you like this?" she asked. A little bit of concern and worries laced her words.

"It'll be fine. The other members of that Family aren't as stupid as those guys. They're on another level than them and they know exactly with whom they should or shouldn't mess with." Shaza explained it briefly.

"Oh, okay. Is there anything else I need to know or beware of in the mafia?" This time, she felt like asking for the real question she wanted to but she couldn't just ask it directly or she'll need to explain everything to him. Well, she didn't think that Shaza would believe her story at all.

"My advice for the Barthov, don't' ruffle their furs. Not for now. Other than that, you should know some famous names in the mafia. There's the kind of group that lives to kill like the Giegui Family. They're known as the 'Grave Diggers of Russia'. There's also some newly rising Families like Trad 6 and Lunezielle. They might be new but don't underestimate their capabilities and strength. The older Families were usually the strongest in number and strength as they were formed for over hundred years ago and befriended with the other Families. Sometimes, smaller Families would align themselves to a bigger Family for protections or support. That's one of the advantages being friends with an older Family. The most famous one around here should be the Vongola." he told her.

That one particular name rang a bell in her head. 'Vongola? You mean, _that_ Vongola? No, it's impossible. Probably a coincidence. Calm down, Nico. If you're that curious about them, rather than panicking like a mad hare, try asking Eis for some hints about them. If he asks, just say that it's for an extra information about them, kay?' Nico took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Vongola? As in, clam in Italian?" Nico pretended to make a joke out of it to cover her surprised and shocked face. Instantly, Shaza covered her mouth with his hand. Nico wanted to retort back at him but the action of placing his index finger on his lips seemed to tell her not to utter a single word for the moment. Nico nodded her head and went as still as a log in her standing position. Shaza took a glance at the people around them as if searching for a hidden enemy. When he decided that it was safe, he let go of her. Nico quickly took a deep breath because she had been keeping her breath for the rest of the time Shaza had covered her mouth, probably because of nervousness.

"Clam, yes. But try not to say it out aloud in public like you just did. Who knows if one of them Vongola was among the people around us right now. What you said just now are like an insult to them and if you said it straight at their faces, you'll get to see your own body without a head on it from below." he warned in a low voice to avoid others from hearing it.

"Right. I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely to Shaza when she realized how dangerous it would be if any of the Vongola was actually around them at the time she had said about the clam joke. "The Vongola. What's their position in the mafia world?"

"The Vongola Family is one of the strongest and powerful families in the mafia. One of the older families too. They have a cunning leader and a strategic external advisor. Not to mention, a bunch of strong fighters and they also use the latest technologies available. Right, there's also the famous assassination squad known as the Varia." he told her. This time, Nico went silent for the rest of the journey. She was busy absorbing the information she got from the conversation they had.

* * *

><p>They went deeper into the town and into a darker part of the town. The scenery was darker and gloomier than before. Nico observed the surrounding silently and carefully, so as not to catch any unwanted attention. There were some weird and suspicious men around the street who watched them like they were some kind of prey of some sort. There were beggars too. It was the first time she ever saw or experienced such kind of thing. However, in front of her, Shaza walked confidently down the street as if he was used to such atmosphere. Nico quickened her pace and walked a little bit closer to him. They walked and walked and eventually left the town. Nico took a glance at the town behind her with uncomfortable feeling.<p>

The road which at first was stone slowly turned into earth. They went into the woods beyond. It was in the opposite direction from the one where she first appeared. At one point, they stopped in front of a certain bush. Shaza went through the thick bush and disappeared behind it. She was confused and hesitant at first but she did as what he did and off she went struggling into the bush. It was annoying. The bush seemed endless and its leaves wouldn't stop slapping and tickling her exposed skin. After struggling and squishing herself through the leaves, she saw some light at the far end of the bush. What greeted her were a small clearing and an old looking door.

Nico noticed that Shaza was waiting for her so she scrambled out of the bush and went after him. Now that she was up close, she realized that the door was made of oak and it might looked old but it was sturdy enough. Shaza stood before the door and fished out a silver key from his pocket. He put the key into the keyhole and a clicked sound was heard. He opened the door and gestured Nico to enter. She obliged without question and entered the door. It was dark in there and Nico couldn't even saw her own two feet. Another clicked sound was heard and she knew that Shaza had locked the door behind her.

"Please don't tell me that we have to walk in this complete darkness." she voiced her opinion. Then, a small light appeared from beside her.

"No need. I brought a torchlight with me." There he was, standing beside her with a small torchlight in his hand. It was a small torchlight but strong enough to light the entire passageway they were in. Shaza started walking down the passage and Nico followed behind him.

"Why were we using the back door?" Nico asked curiously.

"I dislike using the front door." Shaza replied back. Nico hmmed, understanding the man's wish for privacy.

_... _

Not long after that, they finally reached the end of the passage. They were greeted by another door with the same carving as the one before. Again, Shaza put the silver key into the hole and a clicked sound was heard. He opened the door that revealed an empty corridor. Nico could see some spider webs at the ceiling. It was probably abandoned. She followed Shaza until they reached a new section where it was suddenly bustling with life.

She could see maids that were either walking or running around while carrying laundry and other things. There was a head butler she could identify who was busy giving out orders to the working butlers. A few of the servants noticed them coming and bowed their heads at Shaza and Nico's direction. Shaza ignored them but Nico bowed her head in return as a greeting. Hey, she could still remembered to watch her manners when she was in someone else's place.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight, Nico could hear some whispers. She was sure that the servants were talking, or more like gossiping about her sudden appearance. They were probably wondering about the identity of the stranger that Shaza brought with him.

"Hey, who's that girl?" a maid whispered to her friend.

"I don't know. A guest, maybe?" the other maid replied.

"If it's a guest, they won't be using the back door, stupid." another one retorted back.

"Maybe she's Mister Shaza's little sister? They looked kind of similar to each other." a butler whispered into a maid's ear.

"Really? I never thought he has any sister or even a family." the maid whispered back into the butler's ear.

Nico could hear what they were talking or whispering together. Looked like someone forgot to turn down the volume. 'Like a sister, huh?' she wondered which part of them were alike until the servants even said that they were brother and sister.

"You didn't tell me that you're an important person, Eis." she whispered at him as soon as she could no longer hear what the servants were talking about.

"I don't think that it's an important thing." Shaza raised an eyebrow and walked on without stopping to look at her reaction. Nico decided to drop the topic and chased after him. They went on to whoever knows where along the corridor until they finally stopped in front of a pair of grand doors. Whoever owns this place must be rich since the doors were definitely made of fine and expensive looking woods. Not like before, Shaza didn't used the silver key to open door. Instead, he knocked on the door. He waited for whoever it is behind the door to give him the permission to enter. There were some people talking inside the room beyond and when they heard the knocking, they stopped talking.

"Enter." A soft but friendly voice answered from behind the doors. Shaza twisted the handle and opened the door. He entered the room with Nico following him behind him. She entered the luxurious looking room and looked around with amazement. Then, she noticed a person sitting behind a grand table looking at their directions. She wondered if whoever it was sitting behind the grand table was Shaza's boss or maybe some mafia boss. It was a young man in his mid twenties who was looking curiously at her with a friendly smile on his face. Somehow, this person ticked her off but as to not offend the boss, she avoided from having a direct eye contact with him. She noticed that were other people besides the boss and his right hand man. She switched her gaze onto them. How shocked she was when she realized the identity of the two guests who were looking at her with the same kind of expressions.

"Ah! It's you guys."

* * *

><p>(1) I'm aware that some of you must be thinking that he looks like Alaude or something. But he's not. He got an even lighter hair colour than Alaude's.<p>

(2) Good kids shouldn't do exactly as what she did. Don't follow any strangers to whoever knows where.

...

Thank you 4 reading it. Don't forget to comment please. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Cat and Shoes

**My review:**

Again, I've also rewritten this chapter. Changed some grammar errors or loopholes. Please enjoy.

-previous chapter-

_She noticed that were other people besides the boss and his right hand man. She switched her gaze onto them. How shocked she was when she realized the identity of the two guests who were looking at her with the same kind of expressions._

"_Ah! It's you guys."_

* * *

><p>(Zip Zap Starts)<p>

**Honey's Part**

"Now then, what am I supposed to do in this kind of situation?" Honey tried thinking of a plan while resting her chin on her hands. She was sitting on a bench in a noisy and crowded playground. There were kids playing around, accompanied by their mothers. Some were building sandcastles in the sandbox. Some were playing tag game and more. They seemed happy like they have no problems in their minds. Well, kids are always like that. Right now, Honey was trying hard to remember what had actually happened before she found herself sleeping soundly on the grass. Luckily, she was hidden behind some trees, if not, it must be hard to explain to the authorities or those who might find her sleeping in a place like that.

She forced herself to recall her memories even if her head was pounding with pain. Slowly as she could, she tried to reach the memories from before. She remembered about their walks in the big city of London, the river, the weird phenomenon, Rei falling into the water and her hand that grabbed onto her and Nico that caused the both of them to fall together with Rei into the water below. After that, she was struggling in the water to swim towards the surface but her clothes were dragging her down. She felt tired and out of breath. Then, she saw only darkness.

'I'm technically sure that we're supposed to be in London but wherever is this place?' She tried to ask the people in front of her but she noticed that they were talking in a different language. She caught only a few words of what they were trying to tell her, like 'police' or 'straight'. Whatever was that supposed to mean.

"Oh well, it's no use to fuss over the past. At least I'm still alive and kicking! I wonder what happened to Nico and Rei. Plus, I better find them before they cause any trouble." She decided happily.

...

Somewhere in Italy, two girls sneezed at the same time. "Why did I felt like somebody just talked something bad about me?" they said.

...

In the meanwhile, Honey went off for a walk in the town. She wandered around without a destination to go. She felt the need to go for a walk and somehow she has the feeling that something interesting will happen soon. She scanned the shops by the street as she passed them. Sometimes she went into one of the many shops and pretended to be an interested shopper. There was nothing that managed to catch her interests yet.

While walking aimlessly, she saw a cat resting on a bench. "A kitty!" Honey squealed. The cat was orange coloured and got a really nice and fluffy looking fur. Honey, being a cat lover, watched the cat's reactions and behaviour. The cat hasn't noticed her yet. That was a good sign. She crept towards it silently. The cat noticed a movement and saw a shadow looming above him. The cat got startled and he quickly jumped off the bench and sped off. Honey was not happy about it and chased after the cat. A game of chase started, between a cat (Honey) and the mouse (the cat).

Honey chased after the cat, not giving up even one second even if she had to use the same path only a cat could use. The cat climbed a wall of a neighbouring house and Honey followed. The cat decided to ditch her by running on the roof but Honey won't give up because of that and followed after the cat. They jumped over a bridge, forcing through narrow passages and many more to tell. The cat by now, was freaking out, silently cursing the human that was so persistent to catch him. What kind of a stalker is she?

Honey was too focused on chasing her prey - I mean the cat – when she didn't realize that they arrived somewhere where there was an old and abandoned warehouse. The wall of the warehouse was covered with moss and parasitism plants. If she ever noticed the detail she could possibly see, if she was not too focused on the cat, there were three black cars parked outside of the warehouse. She didn't notice the existence of the cars and two strong looking guys wearing suits guarding the entrance of the warehouse. The two guards also didn't notice her when she walked silently towards the side of the warehouse. Honey no longer saw the cat she was playing with. She was disappointed with the cat's disappearance. She searched around the bush, hoping to find the cat but to no avail. As she was about to give up, she saw a crack at the walls and an opening that could fit her if she squeeze her way through.

"Maybe the cat went this way." Honey thought happily as she has found some hope in finding the cat. After some grunting and wincing when she tried to get through the opening for at least fifteen minutes, she was finally inside of the warehouse. She patted the dust away from her clothes. Now, it was the time to find the cat again. She looked around and saw many empty crates put on top of each other. There would be many places where the cat could hide between the crates or the holes. But Honey won't give up easily.

"Here, kitty. Come here, boy. Meow~" Honey called the cat with a soft voice. As to where the cat had been the whole time, it has been hiding at the top of the crates so that the stalker girl won't see or find him. Safe, thought the cat.

"So, you want to play hide and seek, Mr. Kitty? Okay, let's play it then." Honey smiled. Try and find me, human. The cat snickered as he observed the stalker girl in her attempt to find him. Honey searched hard for the cat between the crates or the holes she but couldn't find the cat anywhere. She saw a gap between two empty crates and peered through it. While she was searching for the cat, she felt something tugging at the back of her mind. Somehow, that _something_ told her to force her way through the gap. It seemed to say, _Incoming danger!_ She didn't have a choice so she obeyed the warning without question and went to hide in the dark space between the two crates. Even if it was dark and small but she had to endure it until whatever the _danger_ was to pass.

Right after she had squeezed her way through, three bulky men who were wearing suits and black sunglasses came. They stopped not far from her hiding place, probably a few inches away. They might even see her if she tried to move so she told herself to stay still until they left. Honey noticed that the men were looking around the place as if they were searching for a certain something or _someone. _When one of the men lifted his coat to reach for something that seemed to be a walkie-talkie, Honey saw something dangerous. That man had a gun with him. The other two men probably have one each.

Honey realized that if she hadn't complied with the warning she felt, she would probably be in danger or maybe, dead. She wanted to listen to what the suspicious guys were talking about but when she heard the language they were using, she sighed hopelessly. It was impossible for her to understand since they were talking Italian and they also used some difficult words. What she could understand were 'quick', 'find', 'boxes', 'police' and Famiglia. The word 'famiglia' seemed to ring a bell in her mind. The word felt familiar and she wondered where she has heard of it.

'Damn it! Can't they just use a language that I can understand?' Honey cursed in her mind.

Her instinct told her to get out from between the crates and run like hell's behind her but where to? She couldn't do it as the men might see her and that would mean bad business. Those three guys didn't look like they would be welcoming her presence. As Honey was fighting with her inner mind, there was someone walking towards the three men. Whoever that person was, it was definitely a woman because of the clacking sound made by the heels of the shoes she was wearing. Then, the woman came into view. Honey couldn't really see the woman's face because it was hidden behind her hat. The woman has short brown hair with straight cuts at the ends and she was wearing a red leather suit.

'Er, I'll just call her Miss Red for the moment.' Honey decided.

"Have you found them?" Miss Red asked the three men. The men shook their heads slowly. Miss Red scoffed at them. "Useless. Whatever then. The three of you, guard the entrance and look out for any spies."

The three men left after they had received the order. Honey sighed in relief. The three men were no more, the only problem now was Miss Red. Somehow, her instinct told her that the woman was more dangerous than those men. Honey looked at Miss Red, wondered when would the woman leave that spot. Miss Red looked around as if she was finding a certain _someone_ who was hiding among the crates. Her eyes were scanning every detail she could catch from scene.

'Wait! Please don't look over here. Please don't look over here. I beg of you!' True to her fear, the woman's gaze stopped right at her hiding spot. Honey held in her breath as she saw the cold brown eyes came in contact with her own. The moment was intense as Honey realized that Miss Red had definitely seen her. Honey prayed in her heart for something to happen and that woman with cold eyes would just leave her alone and resumed whatever her works was. However, things don't work as she had hoped. Miss Red started walking, not to her planned destination but towards Honey's direction.

'Oh god, please don't let her find me! Make her go way. Just go back to wherever you came from!' Honey cried in her mind. She was terrified of what was about to happen to her. She couldn't move from her spot because there was no space to move at all. There was a wall behind her and she was standing between two crates. Where could she escape to? A few feet a way and Miss Red would find her. This woman was of a higher class than those men. She was also one of them, so she probably has a gun like them too. Honey rested her back to the wall and closed her eyes, hoping that this was all but a dream and when she was awake, she would be in her bed at home. The clanking from Miss Red's heels were getting nearer and nearer by seconds. Will she die here?

Unseen by Honey, something moved swiftly on the crates above her. The thing then jumped down in front of her, silently with grace, not a sound could be heard. The clanking sound of of the heels was getting nearer and Honey's heart was pounding hard. The clanking stopped two feet away from her. Miss Red tried adjusting her eyes with the darkness so that she could see whatever she saw moving behind it before. She peered inside. A hissed sound was heard and a blur of orange moved to attack Miss Red's face. It jumped at Miss Red, scratching her with its small but sharp claws. Its attack was successful as Miss Red was screaming in pain. Hearing the scream, Honey quickly opened her eyes and peered outside of her hiding spot to see what was going. She saw Miss Red screaming while trying to shake off something that seemed to be the cat that Honey was chasing after. But the woman was not going to sit back and let a mere cat scratching at her face. She grabbed the cat by its scruff and tore it away from her suit. There was a bleeding scratch on Miss Red's cheek. She glared at the cat with hatred and the cat hissed back at her with the same hatred.

"Cursed bloody cat!" Miss Red threw the cat towards the crate beside her. The cat howled in pain as its body slammed into the crate behind. It mewled weakly. Honey screamed in her mind. Unsatisfied with what she had already done, the woman kicked the cat into another nearby crate. The cat howled again in pain and it went limped after the second attack. Miss Red cursed it before she left with a satisfied face.

Honey was covering her mouth with her hands, trying not to muffle a cry. Everything was silent. Honey peered from her hiding spot, there was no one within sight or any sound was heard. When Honey was sure that there was nobody around, she squeezed out from between the gap and walked silently towards the cat. She reached out a hand to the cat and poked it gently.

"Hey, Mr Cat, are you still alive?" She said with low and worried voice. The cat didn't move an inch at her touch and she thought that the cat was dead but then she heard an inaudible meow coming from the cat. She smiled gently at the cat. "I'll get you to a veterinary soon. First I need to make an escape plan. I wish that either Rei or Nico is here with me. At least they'll know what to do in this kind of situation."

Honey lifted the cat gently and wrapped the cat with her jacket. She held it gently as to not hurt the cat any further. She was about to go back to the way she came from when someone appeared before her. Honey saw nothing but red and she gulped. It was Miss Red.

"Well, hello there. What are you doing here, little girl?" she said nicely but her last words were said in a cold tone "Tell me."

"U-Um...I..." Honey couldn't find her voice. Like hell the woman standing in front of her right now would buy a story that sounds like she was lost after chasing the cat and accidentally went in here. 'She'll kill me. Someone or anyone, please help me! I'm too young to die, you know.' She pleaded to whoever who would be her savior.

You're never too young to die, my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's Part<strong>

"Italy, huh? Not really my choice for a holiday's destination." Rei joked. She was wondering how in the world did she managed to get to Italy after she fell into the, what was it again? Ah, that's right, the Thames River. She fell into the Thames River of London, I repeat, _London._ Not anywhere near the Italy. Rei remembered what happened after she woke up from sleep this morning. The moment she was awake, she found herself being shouted at by a man in uniform who was accompanied by another guard.

'Can't the fucking man shut the hell up? Someone's trying to sleep here, you know?' She was still sleepy so her mind processed the info a bit slower than normal. Then, she closed her eyes back to resume her peaceful sleep when she felt like something was different. Where were her comfy pillows and was the bed always this hard, she thought. Her eyes were instantly opened. She got up quickly and looked at her surrounding.

'Was the ceiling ever this close? And were all those things were what I thought what they were?' She looked around, confused at where she was. She saw the noisy and angry man together with the guard. He was still shouting angrily at her. Rei wondered why the man was shouting at her in some weird language. She turned to the guard. The guard kindly sighed and pointed at something underneath her. She looked at the pointed direction and gaped. Rei just realized that what she thought was her bed was actually the roof of a dark blue coloured Mercedes. Rei quickly climbed down from the car's roof and apologized to the seething man. When the two men heard her talking, they stared at her with confused expressions.

"What? Can't you understand English?"she asked the two guards. The kind guard shook his head and his companion asked him in a different language. That language they were using, it sounds familiar and Rei tried to remember where she had heard it before. She thought hard and then everything clicked.

"You're talking Italian! No wonder you can't understand what I was saying." She concluded. Again, the guards were looking confused. Rei slapped her forehead and the guards thought that she was crazy. She changed her language and apologized again at the two guards, this time in Italian. The two men finally understood her. They interrogated her a bit and Rei explained as briefly as she could to the guards that she was lost and sleepy so she accidentally slept on the car without realizing it. The guards accepted her apology then guided her towards the entrance of the parking lot and told her to leave. The kind guard even gave her directions of where to go. She thanked them and left the parking lot. After that, she had been wondering around without a destination to go.

And that was her story so far. Right now, she was sitting on a bench near a small fountain in the center plaza. On her left was an elderly woman who seemed to be daydreaming or maybe remembering her old days in this romantic town. Well, the town was peaceful and it even emitted the romantic feeling. Rei left the old woman alone to her day-dreaming and started to process the things that had happened to her. She remembered the incident at London and the fall into the water but she couldn't figure out what was the reason for her to be in Italy instead of London. She thought hard and suddenly her stomach growled loudly. She sighed as she remembered that it had been a while since she hadn't eaten anything and her snacks were all eaten before the weird incident occured. Then, a hand tapped her shoulder gently. She turned around and saw the old lady smiling at her.

"Would you like to have some sandwich, young one?"she offered to Rei. She saw the basket beside the old woman was full of food. She drooled at the delicious smell the food emitted. Rei quickly regained her mannerism and declined the old woman kind offer but her grumbling stomach decided to rebel against her as it growled again. The old lady chuckled softly. Rei smiled sheepishly, embarrassed and took one of the delicious looking sandwiches. She thanked the lady and chewed on it slowly. It tasted good and she liked it. Rei took another sandwich and thought of a plan while eating it. She had first planned to go and find Honey or Nico because the chance of them being in the same town was high.

'The question is, where can I find them? If they were in the same condition as I am, they would keep a low profile. But I doubt Nico will.' she sighed. She had finished five more sandwiches and decided to enjoy the warm weather. She looked at the vast blue sky above. She thought of some possible places where her friends might go to. Then, she saw a blur of shadow jumping and running on the roof of a big house in the distance. She focused her eyes on the running shadow. It was kind of a brief glance but she was sure that she saw a figure, couldn't identify the gender, with a long and blond coloured hair.

'Now, doesn't that seem a bit familiar?' Rei smirked. Rei got up from the bench and bid goodbye to the old woman. The old woman waved back at her and smiled as Rei left the plaza.

Rei chased after the figure from the alley below while the figure kept on running and jumping over the roof above. It was not that easy to chase after a person who was running on an empty runaway instead of a crowded marketplace. She tried to catch up but the crowd at the marketplace wasn't making her job easier. She missed the figure a couple of times but managed to find it back on time before looses it again. Then the figure took a sharp turn to the left. There was a small path under it and she followed after but it was a dead end. Rei cursed under her breath. She ran out of the dead end and tried to find another path that would lead her to the direction where the figure had disappeared to. She couldn't find one and saw a shopkeeper coming out of his shop nearby. She asked him and the nice shopkeeper showed her the directions towards the back alley. She thanked the shopkeeper and left.

"Tsk! I've lost her again." Rei clicked her tongue. It had taken twenty minutes for her to reach the end of the street until she found an overgrown path that led to an old and abandoned warehouse. By then, she was out of breath and was panting heavily. She decided to rest a while and rested her back to a crumbled wall a few metres away from the warehouse.

'It was only a few minutes of running and I'm already out of breath! I need to start exercising like what Nico had suggested before.'

"Hm? What's that?" Movements from the old warehouse caught her attention. She saw four men wearing uniforms and two men in black suits came out of warehouse. The men in the uniforms were carrying small boxes each in their arms. Rei wondered what were they doing and what was inside the boxes because they looked suspicious and dangerous to her. Rei remembered that the figure of her friend, maybe, Honey went here. She was probably somewhere inside the warehouse. Rei remembered the suspicious men and she had the feeling that her friend might be in danger. She quickly thought of a plan. She has to find a way to get into the warehouse without catching any of the men attentions.

Rei walked silently towards the warehouse's side. She dodged behind the overgrown bushes like an agent planning a sneak attack. The men didn't notice her at all as they were busy lifting the boxes into a van with tinted glasses. The trees there were big and it covered her with enough protection. She scanned the crumbled wall and searched for any possible way in. She saw a small opening at the wall and forced her way through. She struggled a bit before managed to get inside of the warehouse. Once she was inside, she was surrounded with old and dusty crates. Rei sneezed a couple of times. She reached for her handkerchief inside her pocket and covered her nose with it. She looked around for an exit, desperate to get out from this small space where dust was dancing happily in the air. She found one and walked quickly towards it. She had to squirmed herself out from the small gap between two big crates. At first she was stuck between the two big crates but after a few tries she was out, while panting and clutching her stomach. She took a deep breath.

"Geez, am I getting fat? I don't think so, maybe." She talked to herself. Then, she heard the voice of a person talking nearby. She tried to find where the voice was coming from and went towards it. She walked like a mouse, not making any noise in the process. The voice came from behind those crates. Rei climbed the crates so that she could see who was the voice belongs to. If it was any of the bad guys, she would be safe up on the crates. She peered from behind the crates, high above the person who seemed to be busy talking. Finally, she saw the owner of the voice. It was a woman in red suit.

'Sweet! I'd like one of those too.' Rei whistled in her mind. Rei saw that the woman's right hand was outstretched. Rei's eyes trailed the hand that seemed to be holding something in its clutch. In the woman's clutch, Rei saw a figure that was definitely familiar to her. That figure was struggling to get away from the woman's hand. Rei saw a wave of blond hair and her dear friend's face.

"Honey!" Rei hissed.

* * *

><p>Honey tried hard to pull herself away from Miss Red. That woman was clutching at her hand so hard with her sharp fingernails until Honey's hand started bleeding. Honey winced from the pain. She had to struggle with one hand since she was holding the injured cat with her other hand.<p>

"Tell me, girl. Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you a spy from another Family? Answer me, girl!" Miss Red shouted at her. Honey flinched from her loud voice.

'Did she have to shout that loud? Oh, my poor eardrums!' Honey complained in her mind.

Honey was thinking hard of how she was going to escape from Miss Red. She searched for a possible escape route around them. Her eyes trailed over the crates on her left. She wondered why she looked in that direction. There was nothing there but she felt like she had to for it might be her only chance to escape. Miss Red was saying something to her but it never reached her ears. Her attention was still directed in that direction. _What is it? What is there? _As if answering her questions, from behind the crate, something moved. Honey's eyes widened. For an instant, she thought that she saw a pair of green eyes appeared but it disappeared quickly into the shadow.

"What are you looking at, girl?" Miss Red asked rudely. Then, on the other side of the crates came a loud sound. It seemed like something heavy had fell down based on how loud the things sounded when it was smashed on the ground. For a moment, Miss Red was distracted by the sudden loud sound. Miss Red was thinking that the girl in front of her must have brought her friends over and what a stupid one for making a mistake by knocking into the thing that had made that noise. While she was distracted, her grip loosens a bit unconsciously. Honey saw her chance and kicked Miss Red's right leg. The woman screamed in pain and she released her grip on Honey. Honey took that as a chance to escape and turned around to run away from Miss Red.

'I'm sorry!' She called out as she ran away into the gap where she first came through to get into the warehouse. She went outside and started running towards the bush. She ran as fast as she could towards the marketplace. There were lots of people there and Honey mingled into the crowd. She walked as steadily as she could without shaking and went into a quiet back alley, far from the crowd. She kept glancing backwards and looked cautiously around her before walking slowly. She petted the injured yet brave cat in her arm and smiled gently at it. She walked on and finally reached a small plaza. There was a small fountain in the center and a few benches around it. She took a sit on one of the benches and placed the injured cat next to her. She tried to figure out a plan of what she should do afterwards. While thinking about it, she let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not nice for a lady to sigh like that, you know?" Someone spoke from beside her. Honey instantly got up from the bench and took a look at the stranger who had spoken to her. That person had been talking English and that surprised her a bit. However, the appearances of the stranger surprised her even more. Flaming red hair and green eyes. That sight was very familiar to Honey and she knew the identity of her rescuer. Honey quickly went towards the stranger that she called her friend and hugged that person.

"Rei!" She exclaimed happily. Rei returned her hug. Honey released her hug and started to bombarded countless of questions to her friend. Where has she been, where was Nico, was she injured or anything. Rei stopped her from questioning her any further by cutting her talks.

"Chill out, Honey. I'm fine, no injuries anywhere, see? Rather than worrying about me, what about you? That looks like some nasty scratch you got there. As to your other questions, we'll talk on our way. Right now, we need to get out of here fast, before those dangerous people managed to track us down." Rei pulled her hand to get a move on. Honey skidded to a halt when she remembered something else.

"Wait!" She went back to the bench and picked up the injured cat gently. She turned around to look at Rei. Rei looked at the cat in her hands and back at Honey. Rei shook her head and sighed. She could already figure it out, the reason of why and how her friend got into this mess. Stupid reason, that is.

* * *

><p>The two men outside heard the commotion inside. "You think everything's alright in there?" One of the men in charge, Hugo asked his companion. His companion shrugged. Hugo decided to check it out and informed his partner. He went into the warehouse. The guy outside pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket and took one. He lighted the cigarette and watched the guys in uniform did their work with lazy eyes.<p>

A moment later, a gunshot was heard inside. The man standing guard outside rushed inside. He saw his partner on the ground. His partner was bathed in a pool of blood. The blood came out from the wound on his partner's chest and the shirt was soaked with it. His partner wasn't moving and he knew it, Hugo was dead. He looked at the culprit who dares to shot his partner. Blood rushed out of his face. It wasn't the enemy but an ally. Standing in front of him, was Miss Red. She doesn't seem to notice him. Her hand was holding a Colt automatic pistol while the other was wiping some blood from her leather suit.

"Miss Catrina? What happened here? Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. The woman lifted her head and stared at him with cold eyes. The man cowered from the gaze. He flinched when the woman pointed the Colt at him. He eyed the pistol in fear. "Miss Catrina?" He tried again.

"Where is the girl?" She asked in a low voice. Deadly and dangerous.

"What girl, m'lady? We, I didn't see any." He replied. Catrina moved the pistol to his forehead.

"Then, you are as useless as he was. I don't have any need for likes of you." She said and fired the gun right at the guy's head. The man fell to the ground and stayed unmoving. He was now dead to the world.

* * *

><p>The two girls ran faster than they ever did in their whole life. Well, their life depends on it after all. They wanted to stop but decided that it was best not to stop until they were far enough from the warehouse. After five minutes of running, they stopped to catch their breath. They looked at each other. Smiles formed on their faces. Slowly, it turned into laughter.<p>

"Seriously, that was one dangerous thing you did back then." Honey said, mischievous in her eyes. "Thanks for saving me. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Oh, and you were really brave to kick her leg that time. That must have been really painful." Rei laughed. If it was for the sake of her friend, then she would do anything.

"Oh! Let's go and find a pet shop. I'm worried about the cat's condition." Honey said to Rei.

"You and your cats. Fine. I saw one around here while I was chasing after you. It's probably around this corner." Rei led Honey to a small pet shop. They went inside and were met by loud greetings of small and cute animals inside of their cages. It was kind of noisy and Rei covered her ears. A person saw them entering and asked what he could do for them. Honey told him about the injured cat. He agreed to take care of the cat and she left the cat there for treatment. Honey told the man that she wanted to keep the cat and she would come back for it soon along with the treatment's fees. Rei who was listening behind, shook her head. She was already used to her friend's love for cats. And if she remembered it correctly, Honey had been forbidden by her father from keeping any pets so a change of pace might be good.

"Come on, we'd better leave now or they're going to catch up soon." Rei reminded Honey of the danger they were facing at the moment. The two girls left the safety cover of the shop. They decided that it was best not to walk on the main street, fearing of being found out by men in suits or Miss Red. They walked into a small street, where not many people used it. The two girls talked some of their adventures up till now and laughed happily. Glad of each other's company after all of the chaos they've been through.

"Honey, please be careful. Watch your step because the road's not even." Rei warned her friend who has always having trouble to keep her balance..

"Okay." Right after the blonde had said that, she tripped over a stone and fell face-first onto the street. Rei winced from the impact even though it was not her who fell. She ran after her friend and helped the blonde to stand. She patted the dust away from the blonde's clothes.

"I've told you to watch your steps only seconds ago, didn't I? It's like, how come a human can't walk straight? Really, you can be a bull in a China shop sometimes." Rei sighed again for countless times for the day.

"And I've told you many times that it is the gravity's fault. I didn't do it on purpose. And I am not a bull!" Honey puffed her cheeks.

"That's only an idiom." Rei sighed again. Really, sometimes she felt like she was more of a babysitter to Honey. Honey walked away and Rei tried to catch up to the blonde.

"Watch your steps." Rei reminded her again.

"I kn-" Before Honey can finish her sentence, she tripped over another stone and was about to fall. She heard Rei shouted something behind her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the downfall. That was sure to hurt a lot.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the town, a tall man with messy orange-red hair and red eyes was walking on a street. He was wearing casual clothes, a green shirt matched with black pants and white converse. The man's name is Vikram Kaiel of the Lunezielle Famiglia. He was smiling from ear to ear, happy to get the chance of escaping from the mountain of paperworks on his desk back in the mansion. Right now, he was walking freely on his own will together with his subordinate, Raf.<p>

"Such a nice day, isn't it, Raf?" The young Boss said to his subordinate. "Too bright." His subordinate commented.

"Too bright? What are you? A vampire? Come on, Raf. It's been a long time since the last time we went out together. Cheer up!" Vikram patted Raf on the back.

"Because the last time we went out, an assassin tried to kill you." Raf retorted back with sarcasm.

"Right." Vikram flinched at the reminder of when he almost lost his precious head. At that time, he was kidnapped. The kidnapper turned out to be an assassin hired to kill him. The assassin tried to cut his head off with a chainsaw. Luckily, Raf came in time with backups. He was saved and brought to a hospital. After that, he was forbidden by his father, the former Boss, from going out of the mansion.

They turned into a corner. The two companions walked in silent, enjoying the warm and peaceful weather. However, peaceful days never last long. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them. The stranger pulled out a gun from his coat and aimed it at Vikram. He fired the gun. It was too late and the event was moving too fast. Vikram realized that he couldn't dodge the bullet on time so he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the incoming pain. The bullet has came to take his life away. Then, Vikram felt something collided into him and he fell onto the ground. He winced from the pain on his back.

'Was I shot?' He opened an eye at first, thinking that he would see a pool of blood on his shirt and hands but when he held up his hands, there was no blood. No even a trickle of blood. Vikram felt something heavy on his stomach. He saw a girl with long blond hair. The girl was clutching hard at his shirt, eyes closed.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" He touched the girl's shoulder, wondering if the girl had saved him. The girl's eyes snapped open. She realized where she was and quickly got up. She bowed to him, apologizing many times. Vikram noticed that the girl was talking in English not Italian, probably a foreigner on vacation. It was impossible for her to have saved him from being shot. She probably tripped and coincidentally landed on him thus saving him unintentionally. How true that was.

Vikram wanted to reply to her but then he saw the attacker who had tried to kill him was still aiming the gun at his direction. Raf decided to counter attack the stranger with the gun and took out his own gun from his gun holder. Before he could shoot a bullet, the attacker noticed it and shot his hand. The gun flew out of his hand onto the ground. Raf was clenching on his injured hand while glaring death at the attacker. The attacker aimed the gun at him. Raf thought that this would be his end and that means he would fail to protect his boss from harm. His determination gave him strength and he would risk his life if it meant he could protect his boss.

Raf prepared himself for another counter attack but then, a flash of orange zoomed past him and hit the attacker with the gun right on the head. The blow was hard and that guy fell onto the ground, unconscious. Raf turned around to see his saviour and saw a red haired girl who was in a throwing position. It was clear that the girl was the one who had threw the object that hit the attacker unconscious. Raf wondered what was the thing that the girl had used to knock down the attacker and looked at the flying weapon.

It was, "A shoe? You must be kidding me." Raf stared dumbly at the object that had saved his life. He couldn't believe that he was saved by a girl with a flying shoe. That was a wound to his pride.

* * *

><p>"Honey!" Rei shouted. She saw her friend was about to fall, again but this time, her friend was too far away and was out of her reach. She shut her eyes, waiting for the moment of impact to pass. She waited but she didn't hear the sound of her friend whimper from pain. Rei opened her eyes slowly and looked at her friend's direction. She saw that her friend had landed safely on something. She realized that it was a human cushion with orange-red hair.<p>

'At least, she's safe.' Rei sighed in relief and walked towards them. She would have to thank the guy who has accidentally saved her friend later on. Then, as she was nearing them, she saw another person standing in front of them who was clenching at his injured hand while facing the other way. Rei saw that the standing guy was glaring and scowling at someone in front of him. She looked at where the guy was looking at and saw another guy who was holding a gun in his hands and he was aiming at the guy who seemed to shield Honey and the human cushion with his body. Rei's eyes widened at the sight of the gun. Inside of her head, she was processing the information she was seeing.

'That trembling guy was holding a gun and was aiming it at those two guys. That doesn't concerns me but Honey was between the two guys and the guy with the gun might accidentally shoot her. Oh no, I won't allow that to happen, mister!' She scowled.

Rei took off her right orange shoe and held it up. She positioned herself like the time she played catch at school. She aimed the target and readied herself. Her left leg kept still while her right one moved backwards, taking the space needed to throw a straight ball. She waited for the right moment to throw, such as the rule in the game.

_1...2...3... Throw!_

The shoe went straight towards the guy with the gun. It hit that guy hard on the head and caused that guy to fall, unconscious on the ground. The gun was thrown out of his hand. Rei puffed out her chest and was proud of her skill and aim. Looked like her skill was still there even though it has been two years she hasn't used it.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my friend!" She said proudly.

Rei ran towards her friend and sat next to her. "Honey, are you alright? No injuries, right?" She bombarded her friend with questions. Honey calmed her panicked friend and told her that she wasn't injured. Rei showed a relief face.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted them. The two girls looked at the guy with the messy orange-red hair.

"What?" Rei replied rudely and was pinched by Honey. "Please forgive her rudeness. May I help you?" Honey said politely.

"My name's Vikram. I must thank you for saving my life just then." He bowed his head. Honey shook her head instead.

"Actually, it was only a coincidence. I tripped and unintentionally fell onto you who was at the time was facing danger. But I'm glad that my clumsiness had saved someone." She smiled.

"Even if it was coincidence, how may I repay you?" He asked. Rei's ears lit up at the word 'repay'.

"Give us some money." She said. Honey pinched her again. Vikram nodded his head.

"I got it. But I'm sorry for I forgot to bring my money together with me. Do you mind coming to my mansion and I will give the money to you later then?" He proposed to them. Rei waited for Honey to speak out her decision.

"We will come." Honey said finally. "Wonderful!" Vikram led his two guests to the direction of his mansion. Raf had mysteriously disappeared somewhere, along with the guy who tried to kill them.

...

The three of them arrived at a mansion located at the edge of the town near the forest. Once they arrived at the front door, a number of twenty men walked out from the big door and made a path leading into the mansion. They were all wearing black suits and sunglasses. Vikram ignored them, as if it was an everyday occurrence. Rei whistled at the amazing sight while Honey covered her mouth with a hand to cover her amazement.

"Wow, look at them. Who are you exactly? A Mafia Boss?" Rei joked.

"I am one." Vikram looked at her in amusement. Rei froze on her steps. She stared at Vikram with open mouth.

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened when she received a nod from Vikram. Even Honey was speechless at his boldness. Vikram led them around in the house until they reached to what seemed to be his office. They entered the room. Vikram sat on his leather chair and invited the two girls to take a seat on the chairs in front of him. Rei and Honey complied with his request. Vikram put his chin on his hand and looked at his two saviours. Rei scanned the room while Honey was looking at the view outside of the window. They sat like that for a long time. The silence was disturbing until a knock on the door broke it.

"Enter." Vikram gave the permission for whoever it was outside of the door to enter. Even Honey and Rei were curious. They waited until a man with pale blond hair entered. Vikram smiled, knowing the identity of the man. Behind the man was another person. Rei's eyes widened while Honey smiled at that person as they recognized the identity of the second person.

"Nico!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Wow! I've taken a long time to rewrite this chapter. Rei kept telling me to change those stupid and impossible actions. Satisfied with it, Rei?<p>

I just noticed that this chapter got really lots of lines, no?

Well then, readers, review please!


	4. Chapter 4 First Mission

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

...

**sunstar13,**Thank you very much. It's really tiring to write the plot rather than imagining it. ^^

**Seru-Chann,**I'm really sorry for the late submit. Rei's gone for a while so I don't have a partner to write the story with... T^T

**2727yeah,** well, you see, in my eyes, he IS cute and calm and kind. Definitely my type! Plus, I have a certain fetish for guys with long hairs and... soft guys. Somehow, I suddenly feel like a pedo...

-previous chapter-

"_Enter." Vikram gave the permission for whoever it was outside of the door to enter. Even Honey and Rei were curious. They waited until a man with pale blond hair entered. Vikram smiled, knowing the identity of the man. Behind the man was another person. Rei's eyes widened while Honey smiled at that person as they recognized the identity of the second person._

"_Nico!" They shouted in unison._

_..._

I'm truly truly apologizes for the late update of my story.. *bows*

Let the story continues after correcting it for many times. XD

(Zip Zap Starts)

* * *

><p>"Ah! It's you guys."<p>

"Nico!"

The three of them stood staring at each other in shocked. Never had they expected to be reunited at the same place and coincidentally, almost at the same time. The young boss of the Lunezielle Famiglia, Vikram Kaiele looked at his two guests and another girl who came with Shaza in confusion.

"Does this mean you guys know each other?" Vikram asked for conformation. Honey and Rei snapped out of their shocking moments and nodded their heads at Vikram. Vikram turned to look at the other girl, who he heard the name Nico.

A glance at the direction of the raven made him sweatdropped. The raven was staring hard at him. He could feel that her eyes were scanning or measuring him, up and down like the eyes of a predator that was sizing the thickness of meat its prey had before swooping it up and swallowed the prey down its throat.

Her gaze unnerved him and Vikram looked at Honey for help. Honey noticed his desperate look and turned to see that Nico was staring at him. She pretended to cough and that managed to avert Nico's attention from the poor boss.

"Nico, it's rude to stare." Honey reminded her.

"Sorry." Nico apologized to Honey instead of Vikram, the victim.

"Now then, your timely arrival is just perfect, Shaza and Miss Nico. Why don't the two of you join us for tea?" Vikram invited the forgotten Shaza (well, he was being silent and all) and Nico to take a seat on the sofa not far from his desk. Shaza moved away from his spot and went to sit on the soft and comfy sofa. Nico followed suit and sat next to him.

Honey and Rei stared at the mysterious man who seemed to be a new friend of their own friend in curiousity. It was rare to see their friend, Nico who always had trouble with strangers to sit comfortably next to a person, who she only just met today.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. The door opened and entered Raf, Vikram's right hand man. Behind him, a maid followed suit while pushing in a trolley with trays of delightful and delicious looking cookies and cakes. There were also five empty cups and a teapot of Earl Grey. The maid served her master first with a cup of Earl Grey and a plate of chocolate cake then the guests. After she had finished, Vikram dismissed her from his office. Once they were all ready and comfy, with food and drink in front of them, Vikram sat on his leather chair behind the grand table with Raf standing beside him. Honey and Rei had moved over to the sofa next to Nico.

"So, you three know each other. But I believe we haven't introduce ourselves properly yet. Since I'm the host, I'll start first. As I've told you before, my name's Vikram Kaiel, the fifth boss of Lunezielle Famiglia. And this is Raf, my most trusted right hand man." Vikram then pointed his finger to Shaza. "The guy who was sitting next to your friend over there is a friend of mine. He goes with the name Shaza. Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

Shaza took a sip of his tea. "Don't be so full of yourselves, Kaiel. I have never, even once considered you as a friend. We are merely acquaintances and I get my payments." He said while staring unblinking at Vikram as the man he directed the words to just laugh at his exclamations.

"Well, it's our turn now. Like I've told you, you can just call me Honey, even though I hate it when people call me with that name." Honey introduced herself politely. "And these two are my friends. This is-" Before she could finished the sentence, Rei had interrupted her by standing suddenly.

"Ha! I am the great and awesome Rei-sama. My life motto is, 'Money is life'. You don't have any money, then get lost from my sight." Rei introduced herself proudly with her right leg on the coffee table. Honey quickly slapped her right leg and told Rei to put her leg down because it was unladylike. Rei sighed in defeat and did as she was told to. As she was about to put a slice of the chocolate cake into her mouth, she remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something important. That glaring raven over there who had been staring at you for the past few minutes is Nico. Don't mind her. She's being grouchy right now because she has problems with strangers and she's currently in a room with some strangers in it." Rei laughed sarcastically. Nico rolled her eyes when she heard the introduction her friend had given to the boss about herself. Not that she really cared of what other people thought about her.

"What are you laughing at?" Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that Shaza was smirking at her direction after hearing Rei's introduction about her.

"What ever do you mean?" Shaza made an innocent face even though the mischievous glint in his eyes was obvious.

"You know what I mean and stop doing that face. It's annoying." Nico's eye twitched in irritation and she punched him lightly on his right arm. Shaza raised an eyebrow in amusement.

The other four occupants of the room watched as those two exchanged words. Really, nobody would believe that _that_ Shaza, who preferred solitary and always expressionless to others, would open up to a mere girl who he just met a few hours ago. Raf was already frozen at his spot while Vikram smiled evilly.

'Hmm... Is there anything going on between those two, I wonder?' was what the young boss thought in his mind.

Honey on the other hand, 'Look at that, Nico's conversing with that man so intimately. Wait! Could this be the sign of a spring to come?' She covered her shocked face with her hands.

"Hello. No drama please. My eyes are hurting already." Rei said jokingly from her seat. Nico rolled her eyes again at her friend and ignored Rei by drinking her untouched tea that had cooled down a bit. Honey glared at Rei for her interruption and slapped her! (Okay, I'm kidding! She slapped her thigh, that's it.) Rei yelped in pain and patted her pained thigh.

"What was that for?" She whined.

Honey ignored her and took a bite on one of the chocolate cookies on the plate. Nico smirked at seeing her friend being scolded by Honey. Rei saw her smirk and returned it back with an angry pout. As much as it was fun to watch the scene in front of him, Vikram decided to intervene so that they could get back to business.

"All right! Since the introductions are done, let's get straight to business. I'll just get straight to the point. Actually, I have a request for the three of you." He looked at the three girls with a serious expression. "I would like for the three of you to join my Family." Four pairs of eyes widened at the invitation, saved for Shaza.

"Boss, are you serious?" The right hand man, Raf was shocked by his boss sudden decision. Vikram ignored his subordinate's reaction and focused his eyes on his three guests. The girls looked at him like he had grown three heads. What kind of a person so suddenly asked for some strangers who he had just met merely today to join his Family and became his subordinates? The answer was, the person right in front of them.

"A little explanation might be helpful, you know?" Rei inquired as she felt confused at what the boss was trying to get at. Honey nodded her head in agreement.

"You see, the Lunezielle Family is still new compares to the other Families and I have always thought about its future. Whether it can survive or not? How long can it stay in the mafia world? I take that you know of the Vongola, number one Family in the mafia world?" Three heads nodded.

"I've been planning to take over their throne, their glory and make my Family the number one instead. A small and new Family overtaking the great Vongola, it's not possible. For example, like when the Japanese people managed to fight off the Russian during the 1905. Imagine what will we achieve, the fame and glory. And to achieve my goal, I will need your helps. You three have talents and I wish to make a use of it. Will you help me?" Vikram looked expectedly at them.

Honey sensed that something was a bit tad wrong. So did her two other friends. She frowned as she recalled what the boss had said. Somehow, the way Vikram put it, it sounded as if he was only using them as tools and she didn't like it one bit.

"We are very grateful for your generous invitation. This is all too sudden and we're very tired to make any decision for now. I was hoping that you might give us some time to consider the proposal, can you?" Honey requested. She pretended to make a tired and exhausted face as her body slumped a little into the softness of the sofa.

"Of course, I see that you are very tired after a long day full of adventures. Why don't you take a rest for the day? You are free to give me the answers anytime but let it be soon, okay?" Vikram smiled gently to assure his guests. He then called for the same maid as before to lead his guests to their temporary rooms. The three girls excused themselves from the office and went after the maid. Once the sound of their footsteps and laughter disappeared completely, Raf and Shaza stood in front of the grand table facing the young boss.

Raf decided to voice his concerns to his boss. "Boss, are you sure that we should invite them into the Family? We don't know whether they are spies or maybe assassins hired to kill you. It's a rash and dangerous decision you just made, sir."

"I know of the possibilities, Raf. But you know that we can't let some valuable assets go away when they are right in front of our very own eyes. We need to train them so they'll be useful tools. And while we're at that, we need to make sure that they swear their loyalty to me so that they know where they stand in the Family. Besides, if one day they are to become a threat to me, we can just kill those three. Until then, bear with it, my friend." Vikram smiled evilly to his right hand man as if daring him to make anymore comments. Raf gulped at the evil look and directed his eyes elsewhere.

Vikram turned to look at Shaza who had his poker face on. It was difficult of him to read the expressions of this one person. As long as that person remains loyal, then it'll be fine. "Keep an eye on them." Vikram ordered.

* * *

><p>"This way is to the bathroom. That way is to the veranda if you ever need for fresh air. We have a nice view of the town from here. Well, then, I'll be leaving for now. Dinner will be served soon. Please take your time to rest, my ladies. And if you ever need my assistance, just ring the bell, I'll come as soon as I can." The maid smiled. The trio girls have been guided by the maid with long and wavy brown hair around the mansion ever since the evening and it was very tiring, considering the size of the mansion.<p>

"Right. Oh, and thank you for the tour, Lucia. You have our gratitude." Honey thanked the maid with a smile of her own.

"No. It was my duty. Have a nice day, my ladies." The maid blushed at the gratitude she received and smiled shyly. She bowed slightly and left the trio inside of the room. The door went clicked and the sound of Lucia's footsteps gradually disappearing around the corner. The girls turned to look at each other. Their eyes shifted from one to another but there were no words being exchanged. Honey looked at Rei. Rei turned to Nico. Nico stared at Honey and the cycle went on. Rei and Honey were confused and were wondering what the hell was going on while Nico was wondering as to why were they staring at each other, completely clueless to as what her friends were busy thinking about.

"Honey, did I heard it correctly or not that _that_ guy just mentioned about Vongola? As in, V-O-N-G-O-L-A?" Rei asked her reliable friend in confusion.

Instead of answering her friend's question, Honey went ahead and sat on one of the sofas located inside of the room. The kind hearted Lucia had made sure to prepare some tea for them on the coffee table. Honey poured the tea into an empty cup. She picked it up, blew the tea a little bit and took a sip of it. Nico walked over to the bookshelf filled with books and searched for something interesting and worthy to occupy her time with. Rei pouted as she was being ignored and went to stand opposite of Honey, on the other side of the coffee table. Her look expected Honey to answer her question whether she want to or not.

Honey sighed in defeat. Didn't her friend ever learn patience? "You heard it yourself. He did say Vongola. It's definitely _the_ V-O-N-G-O-L-A." The reaction she got after it was quite expected. Rei made a shocked face and she shouted the next words loudly because she was freaking out.

"VONGOLA? You're telling me that it was _the_ Vongola that we've always been reading in manga or fanfiction or watch in anime? Wait! Does that mean that we're actually inside of the KHR world?"

At that moment, Nico decided to put in some comments. "Oh! I forgot to tell you guys something. What you said just now, Rei, are true. We're actually inside of the KHR world. I've confirmed it myself."

Hearing that oh so not helping comment of her damn friend, Rei felt a veing popped on her head. She walked over to Nico while her face was covered by her bangs so Nico didn't know what her friend's face was like. Then, suddenly, Rei grabbed Nico's collar forcefully and started shaking her friend like a madman.

"I knew it! This is entirely your fault! It's you who first started saying such stupid things like going to the KHR world and so on. And now, look at us. We're trapped and we don't't even know if we can ever get back to our own world. This is ALL YOUR FAULT, Nico!"

"Hn." Nico remained passive and made a straight face as if she never really cared whether they could ever go back to their own world or not. Even with the furious shaking of her friend. This, of course, made Rei's blood boiled even further. She shook Nico even stronger while screaming and shouting some censored words that were better left unknown. Then, she suddenly released her grip and collapsed onto the red carpet of the room. Some tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, damn it! Why do these kind of things always happened to me? I've always been a good girl. Why? Tell me, why? I was really excited that I could finally see my beloved Honey and wanted to spend some time with her when everything just went down the hill. Just like that! and it's all because of that stupid damn crow! Me and Honey were supposed to be enjoying our time leisurely together playing by the beach and watch the beautiful sunset. But now, we're stuck in this, be damned world and we don't freaking know our way home!" Rei vent out her frustration and anger at Nico.

She gasped when she remembered one more important thing. "And what about the money that I've been saving up until now? My dream of living in luxury and wealth are meaningless now!" Rei cried even louder.

'Did she really need to add those afterthoughts?' Her other two companions sweatdropped.

"Nico, since it's your fault, according to what the crying girl was saying, apologized then." Honey said nonchalantly as she took another sip of the warm tea.

"Great, it's always been my fault, huh?" Nico grumbled under her breath. She kneeled down beside her crying friend. "Fine. Rei, first of all, I want to say that I'm terribly sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your holiday. I'm sorry for, somehow, made that stupid wish and brought us to this world. I'm sorry for making you and Honey experienced some bad things. I'm sorry that we have to stay at a stranger's house. I'm sorry that I never tried to understand your feelings and I'm sorry for making you cry,"

"Nico..." Nico's face while saying such things was so real and regretful that it touched Rei's heart. Well, it had quickly vanished when she heard her friend's next words.

"But, I'm not sorry for taking the snacks inside your backpack a while ago." Nico confessed.

"You did what? And here I thought that you're actually being sincere about it." Rei smacked her friend in irritation. Nico scoffed at her sudden 180 degrees turnover at the mention of food, Rei's food to be exact.

Honey shook her head in amusement, already used to this kind of situation. "It's okay, Rei. Nico'll treat you to some desserts the next time we're going out together again."

"Of course I'll make sure of that to happen as I wish it to be." Rei smirked evilly as she thought of having revenge on her friend.

"There goes my money." The victim sighed.

"Ha! You deserved it." Rei smiled even wider.

"It's such a pity to waste the money on food that'll eventually goes inside your stomach as it would always been digested again and again. You should only eat what you need to survive, not what you desire. Especially you who's a glutton." Nico exclaimed.

"I am not! How dare you!" Rei gasped.

"You are one. What kind of human in the entire world, who can eat six or more desserts just for one meal, except for you?" Nico fought back. A vein popped on their heads as insults were being thrown at each other.

"You fucking stupid crow!"

"Shut the hell up, damn glutton!" and so on.

Unbeknownst to the two fighting girls, a thick book that seemed to spell 'encyclopedia', was thrown across the room and hit them square on the heads. It was very painful as the girls clutched to their throbbing heads. They turned around to see the attacker, determined to beat that person for it and went frozen at the spot as they were met by the sight of Honey's "oni-mode". They gulped.

"Now, now, that was a very colourful language you guys used just now. Why don't the two of you just shut up and behave? I can't even enjoy my tea in peace because of you guys." Honey smiled gently. But those two knew it, that smile, the smile that promised pain and suffering if her demands were unfulfilled. They have experienced it once and wanted no more of it.

Rei let go of Nico and so did Nico. They savoured their life and didn't feel like dying young. They nodded their heads quickly at Honey. Honey's "oni-mode" dissipated and they let out a relief sigh.

Nico went over to sit one of the empty sofas and started reading the book she had found interesting. Honey continued her sweet time with tea and cookies while Rei thought that it was wise to search the room for any hidden surveillance cameras or hearing devices. Rei searched every crook and nook of the room and found nothing. The place was clean from any bugs. She finished examining the bathroom and went out of it when she saw her two friends doing nothing.

"What? Here I am, taking safety precautions while you two just sat down and relax? What the hell!" Rei complained. "That's not fair." she whined a bit.

Honey raised an eyebrow. "Life's never fair, my dear friend." Nico chuckled at Honey's bold reply. Rei pouted and walked over to the king-sized bed. She took off her orange high heel shoes and lied down onto the comfortable bouncy bed.

She felt very tired and exhausted after having such an eventful day. Waking up on a car's roof, got nagged by some old man, running around the town (not to mention with high heels), being chased by strange dangerous dudes and almost get shot by a certain psycho with gun (that one's Honey) were unpleasant. What else?

Silence descended as the grandfather clock inside the room ticked away the remaining time. Only the sound of paper being flipped over to the next page was heard. A pair of red eyes was scanning the many small words printed on the white paper in front of her. Another pair of maroon-coloured eyes was watching the slow movement of the water inside of the beautifully decorated cup. And another pair of green eyes was locked on the white empty ceiling. The silence continued on.

"Hey. About joining the Family and all... What do you guys think about it?" Rei got up and sat and sat crossed legs at the edge of the bed.

Two pairs of eyes looked at her. Seeing as their friend was being serious, that meant, they would be having an official meeting right then. Honey put down her cup of tea on the table. She crossed her legs and put her hands together on her lap. Nico closed the book softly and sat properly on the sofa. Honey closed her eyes and opened it again after a moment of silence.

"The offer... It's tempting but we don't know the risks for accepting the offer." Honey concluded.

"I say it's a good opportunity. After all, we can gain more information about how this world runs. We might even learn how to defend ourselves better from the bad guys." Nico tried to reason.

"True. We just got involved in a dangerous underworld of mafia. We don't know how we should protect ourselves from guys like _them_." Honey nodded her head in agreement.

"Them?" Both of her friends questioned at the same time.

"_Them!_ You've forgotten about _them_ already, Rei? Oh! Nico, you're not there at the time so you won't know about it." Honey told Nico all about those weird and shady looking business going inside of the abandoned warehouse. From time to time, Rei interrupted her to add some forgotten details. After they finished telling the story, Nico seemed to be having a deep thought. Suddenly, she broke into a smile. Not the ordinary relaxing and gentle smile, (Heck, did she even know how to smile a gentle smile?) it was a wicked evil smile instead.

"Hm~ You said that they were doing something weird and shady looking business and they were also armed with guns, no?" Her two friends nodded their heads hesitantly, wondering what was it that their twisted minded friend was thinking about.

"My deductions are that they were possibly transferring or trading something there. You know, like smuggling weapons? Or drugs instead? Or maybe..." She chuckled evilly at this part. "they were disposing the bodies of the people they've killed? Chop chop them into smaller parts and then put them inside of those crates."

Honey and Rei could feel their spines standing as they heard their friend's deduction. They tried not to imagine that all of the crates inside of the warehouse were filled with dead bodies. Well, they **tried**. Not to mention that the atmosphere inside of the warehouse was kind of eerie and too silent. Rei hugged herself as she shivered at the thought. Honey had already covered her mouth with her petite hands. Seeing her friends' reactions, Nico covered her own mouth and tried to stifle a laugh that was tend to come out. Unable to control herself any longer, she let it all out. She laughed hard while clutching to her painful stomach.

"Relax, guys! I was just kidding!" Tears of laughter were evident in her eyes as Nico tried to calm her two friends.

"It didn't sound like a joke when **you're** the one who said it. You sound like some psychotic murderer." Honey commented.

"Yeah! And ew, please stop trying to pollute my pure innocent mind with your disgusting bloody thoughts!" Reis tucked out her tongue at Nico.

As much as they hated it when Nico tried to make a joke based on her twisted and corrupted mind, they had to calm the rapid beating of their poor hearts because sometimes, no matter how stupid or impossible or totally impossible it might sound, whatever Nico said were actually true. Much to their chagrin.

"Let's...stop thinking about those things now, shall we? We still need to decide whether should we or shouldn't we accept their invitation." Honey sighed in defeat and massaged her aching forehead.

"The question is, why should we? Besides, we know nothing about fighting or anything that could be of use to them. Why did they even bother to invite us into the Family?" Rei asked.

"He wants to use us, obviously, genius. What else? We are like some useful tools that suddenly appeared in front of him from out of nowhere and then he thought that maybe we could contribute something to him. If we are useful then he'll keep us. If we're useless, then he'll just throw us away or maybe worse, they might kill us." Nico answered. Her explanation was actually logical that it amazed even Rei.

"Well, this _is_ the mafia we're talking about." Honey sighed.

A dark gloomy aura surrounded them as they thought hard of what kind of choices should they choose. Whether they should stay here and learned to be a Mafioso to survive or leave this place to avoid of being used by them and try to survive this world on our own. Hard decisions.

"We never really have any other choices, right? It's very dangerous out there. Remembering what happened this morning, we don't even know what kind of enemies or, if there's any ally out there. Heck, we don't even know anything about this world!" Rei was frustrated by the disadvantages they were having.

"True. It would be better if we know what we're supposed to do in this world and how to avoid the danger before we venture outside." Honey closed her eyes yet again. "I've decided. We'll join them."

"Sure. It's better to grab any chances available we can get. We'll stay and observe first how the world runs here. We'll have the upper hand the next time we get into any trouble." Nico considered their options. "Plus, if they're going to use us, why don't we make it even by using them too?"

"Fine, we'll join them. But what will we do if something goes wrong between us and the Family? If we join them, then we won't be able to escape as easy as we think, now do we? We'll just get kill sooner or later." Rei frowned as she thought of the possibilities that might happen in the future.

"Like Nico said, we are to observe and learn more about the world through them but we can't afford being caught or kill. Why don't we tell the truth but not really tell them the truth?" Honey suggested. It seemed that her two friends didn't quite get what was their friend was planning, Honey turned to Nico and smile sweetly as she explained more of her secret plan. "Your way of combining the truth with possibilities while trying to lead it away from the real truth. We'll be using it, Nico. To turn over the table towards us."

"We understand. May we win the game before it's game over for us." Rei and Nico joined their leader with smiles on their face. What happened next was up to them. They couldn't afford to lose the game after all. They would survive.

...

A few hours later...

Knock! Knock!

"Enter." Honey said from her chair. The door opened and entered Lucia, the maid from before who kindly show them around the mansion. She bowed at the three girls.

"Dinner's ready. I am to lead my ladies to the dining room." Lucia smiled sweetly. Honey got up from the sofa and went to wake Rei who had fallen asleep on the bed. Nico closed her second book and straighten her attire before going over to the door. Lucia led them through the huge mansion and finally they arrived at the dining room. It was quite a big room. The chandelier inside lighted the room brightly. There was a big table at the center of the room with food already placed on it. At the end of the table sat Vikram. On his right was Raf and beside Raf sat the guy known as Shaza. Vikram noticed them arriving.

"I'm truly glad that there would be three pretty girls joining me for dinner. You see, it's kind of boring and gloomy with only Raf and Shaza accompanying me here. Have a seat, girls." Vikram invited them with a big smile. Looked like he truly meant it because there was certainly a gloomy atmosphere surrounding them before when the trio saw it upon arriving to the dining room.

The three girls walked over towards the table. Honey wasn't sure where to seat but Vikram motioned for her to seat on his left and she complied. Rei sat next to her friend comfortably. Meanwhile, Nico quickly went over to the seat next to Shaza and sat there like it was already belonged to her. When she realized that Shaza was looking at her, she smiled at him.

"What's for dinner?" She asked casually. Not that she did it on purpose but it was true because this was her first time having Italian dinner. That was the reason why she was looking at the food with genuine curiousity.

The corner of his mouth lifted a little bit. Shaza answered her question calmly. "Pasta con i Funghi e Piselli, Verdure Grigliate e Marinate and Sautéed Scallops. You can have rice if you don't like pasta."

"I don't mind having pasta."

Shaza and Nico chatted together, ignoring the other occupants of the room. Their conversations and actions were shocking to all of the other people. These were what the other four people were thinking,

'He's actually smiling? _That_ Shaza? Okay, that was pretty scary.'

'Oh~ Look at them. Being all lovey dovey in front of us all~'

'I thought so. Spring has definitely arrived early.'

'Fufu...This is going to be interesting.'

(Can you guess who's talking which? XD)

All of them started eating and enjoyed the dinner. Vikram and Honey talked a bit about random things. Sometimes Raf and Rei would join in the conversations if they weren't that busy chewing down the food. Nico only talked with Shaza for the rest of dinner.

"That's right. We've made our decisions for your offer." Honey suddenly inquired.

"And that is?" Vikram became serious. No more smile on his face. He was not prepared to be given the answer so soon. He was clutching on the spoon in his left hand tightly, nervous for the coming answer.

"We'll join your Family." Honey said. Vikram face lit up and he was about to say something but Honey interrupted him. "However! You'll give us the rights to leave the Family if we want to and you will respect our decisions. I'll tell you firsthand, we won't be staying here forever and you can't make us. For now, the only thing we can do is helping you with that plan of yours." Honey finished saying everything she wanted to and waited for Vikram's reactions.

'So this was how they planned to get away from being chained to the Family. I didn't expect this to happen. Looks like I've underestimated them. They have the brains but I'm lucky enough to have them joining the Family. Fine, if this is what they asked for then I'll agree with it but I'll need to think of a way soon to counter their plan.' Vikram frowned.

"Okay. I understand. I'll give you the rights to leave the Family when you think the time is acceptable. Since you saved my life, at least I could pay you back by agreeing with your conditions. For now, I welcome you three to the Lunezielle Famiglia." Vikram smiled as he welcomed his three new Family's members.

"Wait, you promised to give us money back then, remember? Now, where's my money?" Rei demanded.

"You still remember about that?" Vikram sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Truth to be told, usually I won't give new members like you guys any mission on your first day. But still, I need you guys to go somewhere and meet with someone. The address to the location and the information for the mission is stated in the file." Vikram explained to them. Raf immediately held out a file to them. Honey flipped open the file and examined the papers inside.

"Basically, this guy," Raf gave Honey a photo of a man in his thirties with messy brown hair and troubled eyes. "he has something I, we need. The information we have of him indicates that he used to work as a scientist for theEstraneo. He managed to escape it during the massacre of the Family and he's also has the data from when he used to work there. Our objective here is to retrieve the data from him before the other Families found out about it."

"Estraneo? Isn't that supposed to be the Family who did dangerous experiments on children? The one that was entirely eliminated and thought to have no survivors?" Rei asked for confirmation. She tried not to let out too much information she has right now.

"You've heard of it then? And yes, something like that. Right now, that guy's been lying low. It seems that there's another Family who has been on his tails for a couple of weeks already and they are most likely are after the data he has just like we do. And so, this will be your mission. Get the data before the enemies do."

...

The day before they left for the mission...

"Hey, where are my clothes? I just put it on the bed."

"Didn't you already put it in your bag?"

"Have anyone seen my shoes?"

"Who took my boots?"

"No one needs your stinking boots, stupid."

And so on.

...

During the journey, inside the car.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet. Be patient, my friend."

A bit of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"One more time, Rei and I **will** throw you out of the window."

"Yes, Mistress." And she finally shut up.

"Are we there yet?"

"For goodness' sake, no- I mean yes. We've arrived." Honey watched the scenery outside as the car slowly went into the city of Palermo, where they would spend three days and doing their very first mission. The city was crowded with cars and people. Honey and Rei watched the activities with fascinated eyes. The car drove them straight to a grand looking hotel. Honey and Rei climbed out of the car quickly and shocked to hear the loud noise of activities going on around them.

A worker of the hotel walked towards them and bowed slightly. "Welcome to Hotel del Centro, mademoiselles."

"Thank you." Honey returned his greeting with a blinding smile. The worker blushed scarlet red at seeing her angelic smile.

The two of them walked straight to the counter once they had entered the lobby. A handsome looking man was busy checking the papers and counted them one by one. He didn't notice their presences until Rei called out to him.

"Hey, mister."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. Please excuse my incompetence just now. Yes, may I help you?" He smiled charmingly. Most people would have swooned over by now as soon as they saw his seducing smile.

"Um, we've made reservations before and we would like to check in now." Rei told him.

"I see. May I ask for your name, miss?" His fingers were ready to type in the name on the keyboard.

"The name's Lunezielle." As soon as the name was out of her mouth, the man stopped working and looked at them with surprised expressions. He seemed couldn't believe his ears. Rei asked him if he was okay and the man quickly straightened himself. He quickly type in the name and found it on the guest's list. He asked them to sign a paper and gave them the room's key. Even though he was smiling at them, the girls knew that it was kind of forced. They decided to ignore it. The girls went into the lift to the 18th floor. They walked along the corridors and finally arrived at their suite number 027. (This is only random. The floor level and the suite's number.)

Honey inserted the card key and the door opened with a clicked. Honey went in first and then Rei. Rei threw her bag on the floor and slumped on the bouncy bed. Honey went over to the window and looked at the busy people below. They looked quite different from above.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Rei pouted as she remembered the reception guy's behaviour.

"There's nothing wrong with him. He probably knows of the Lunezielle. It's a mafia family after all so of course normal people like him would be cautious of the mafia. It's not really his fault." Honey reasoned with Rei. "Hmph!" Rei was still pouting.

"That's really unladylike, Rei. We should start discussing our mission. What should we do or what actions should we take once we've found the target." Honey went into her usual business mode. Rei reluctantly sat up and looked at Honey with puppy dog eyes.

"Honey~ Can't we just rest for today? We just arrived here and I'm tired. I want to sleep. Then, I want to go shopping. Please? Pretty please~"

"Rei, we're here for a mission not for fun. We can go shopping after we've finished the mission." Honey scolded her lightly.

"That's not fair! Vikram's said 'Have fun.' That means we could go and have fun." Rei rolled on the bed while protesting at Honey. Honey sighed.

"What do you think, Nico?" Honey decided to ask her other friend for her opinion on this matter. But there was no answer.

"Nico? I say, Nico, did you hear what I've been saying-" Honey gasped. Rei heard it and looked at her friend. "Oh my god, where's Nico?" Honey asked Rei in panic.

"Shouldn't she be behind us the whole time?" Rei answered with a question instead.

"I didn't realize it at all! I thought she was there all the time standing behind us." Honey was panicking.

"Calm down, Honey. Knowing her, right now she might even be sitting leisurely in a café while enjoying a meal. It'll be fine. This **is**Nico we're talking about." Rei tried to calm her panicked friend. "But, but..." Still, Honey was panicking.

"Kay', let's try this, when was it the last time you saw her?"

"In the car. She was sleeping on my right. Then, we've arrived to the hotel. We stepped out of the car and then..."

A few seconds of silence.

"OH MY GOD! We left her right inside the car!"

...

Inside the car, "Huh? We're still on the way there?" Nico rubbed her sleepy eyes tiredly.

* * *

><p>Wait a minute! What the fuck am I writing about? It's totally out of the plot... I think...<p>

Rei, why is it so freaking damn hard to keep in contact with you? Ah... I feel like crying.

...

Anyway, readers, review please! XD


	5. Chapter 5 Mission Starts

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

...

**comment corner:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat****, **Ahahaha~ thank you, glad that you like it.

**MCRDanime****, **Them, as in the Vongola Decimo family? Urm... Probably in the 6th or 7th chapter... wao. That's quite longer than the other same kind of plot, no?

* * *

><p>-previous chapter-<p>

_"We'll join your Family." Honey said._

_"Truth to be told, usually I won't give new members like you guys any mission on your first day. But still, I need you guys to go somewhere and meet with someone. The address to the location and the information for the mission is stated in the file." Vikram explained to them. Raf immediately held out a file to them. Honey flipped open the file and examined the papers inside._

* * *

><p>At last! Chapter 5...<p>

I'm sorry for the late update because I was really busy with school and trying to adapt to it. I still have works to finish before the due date. Oh my... Anyway, please enjoy~

(Zip Zap Starts)

* * *

><p>The story started with our three main characters standing in front of a fountain at the center of a plaza where there were lots of people passing by minding their very own business. Today was the day where they decided to begin their very first mission and they were determined to make it successful. An apple-red haired girl was busy reading the file of their target to her other two friends.<p>

"Morgan Rusell. 48 years old. Status, unmarried. A former scientist of the fallen Estraneo Family. Currently resides in a run-down double storey house, considered to be a disguise, but obviously failed to do so since we've found out where he lives, at Rouge's Street. Today's schedule should be; the target comes out of his poor house to buy groceries to last for the entire week and then on the same day each week, he'll come out again for the same errand." Rei informed briefly of the target's information to Honey and Nico. She closed the file and put it back inside her bright red Prada handbag.

"Kind of a gloomy guy, no?" Nico commented.

"He's having a very unstable and an unhealthy lifestyle. That's bad. I wonder what he eats everyday." Honey mumbled with a concerned face.

"You don't have to waste your time worrying about a guy like him, Honey. Let's finish this quickly so that I can go shopping later. You know, I just saw a real beauty of a handbag in one of those stores we just passed through." Rei told her with a bored face. "Based on my calculations, Rouge's Street isn't that far from where we are right now, basically twenty minutes or so. According to the time, it seems that we'll be in time before the target's going to leave his apartment."

"I see. Then, we better get moving or we'll miss the target." Honey smiled happily and got up to stand in front of her friends. "Let's see how lucky we are today, my dear friends." With that, Nico and Rei also got up and joined Honey in the search for their target.

...

Approximately twenty minutes later...

...

"Rouge's Street. The third building on the left side of the main road. Also, a big oak tree as the checkpoint." Nico recalled what she has read in the target's file.

"I see it! That's the tree and... whoa!" Rei was shocked to the core of what was waiting for them at the target's house. It was an old, for a better word, ancient building that looked like it could fall down at a light breeze with weeds left to grown on the lawn. Overall, the target's house was an exact replica of a haunted house like in one of those horror movies. "Okay, this is too freaky and disgusting. I can't believe I'm going to dirty my new Scarlet heels for this mission! I'm so going to complain to Vik-" Before Rei could finish her sentence, Honey had already clamped her friend's mouth using her hand while half-pulling and half-dragging Rei towards the bush nearby. Rei struggled to let herself free but the sudden appearance of Nico in front of her while putting a finger on the mouth which telling her to be quiet managed to make her so. Rei nodded her head and the hands holding her started to loosen and finally letting her go. Rei turned to see Honey smiling apologetically at her. Nico was keeping watch at the target's house with narrowed eyes. Wondering what was happening, Rei peered carefully between the bush and saw the target's coming out of the house. The target was wearing a long coat and a hat to cover his face but underneath the coat, Rei could guess that the target was a skinny man and had a pale skin due to being inside of the house all the time. The target's hand was locking the front door but his eyes were glancing his surrounding like a prey taking precautions steps before venturing outside of its den.

"He's out." Nico whispered, well, more like talking to herself.

The target walked right passed in front of them without noticing the three silent hunters hiding behind the bush. Right after the target had completely gone from their sight, the girls walked out from their hiding place. Nico was the first to do so and behind her, Honey walked gracefully while picking out the leaves from her clothes and her blonde hair. Rei followed after while complaining about the leaves and her heels and so on. They went towards the front door and Nico tried to open it but it was locked. Her eyes narrowed. Honey noticed this and tried to stop her before she decided to open the door using the other method.

"Nico, wait, let-" Too late to say it. Nico tried again, and this time with enough force to break the doorknob out of its socket. Honey sighed in defeat. 'No use trying to reason with her, huh?' With the destruction of the doorknob, the trio entered the house. They walked down the hallway and came to the living room. Surprisingly, the inside of the house was clean for living.

"At least the dude knows how to keep his den clean."

"Nico, please use a more, polite words that befits a girl, will you?"

"Geez, who cares?"

"I do, stupid crow."

"I don't care if it's you."

"Hey, I found something!" Honey called her two bickering friends from another room next to the living room. This room was a total mess. Papers and files were everywhere inside of the room. Litters were not thrown properly into the dustbin. Dirty clothes on the floor. Cans and food wrapping paper were being left on the sofa or coffee table. There was quite a bad smell in the room. Standing in front of a desk was Honey. She was holding a yellow sticky note and she was frowning. That was rare of Honey to frown so Nico and Rei went over to her to see what was written on the note.

"Lot 359, Street Vendor 2/14G. 1200 hours sharp. What's that supposed to mean?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. Let's search for more clues, then maybe we'll know what's it about." Honey started searching through the papers on the desk. Rei saw a computer and felt like she should start from there and off she went to do her magical fingers. Nico was about to look at the papers on the floor when Honey told her to do something else. "Nico, mind keeping watch for anything or anyone outside?" Nico just nodded her head because searching for things wasn't her forte so she left the two others in the room and stood near the window. Honey rummaged through the things on the messy table but found nothing peculiar. She tried the same to the small grey dustbin beside the table but the results were the same.

"I didn't found anything worthy here. What about your side?" She asked Rei who her eyes were focused on the computer screen like it had been glued to it while typing something on the keyboard. Honey went over to her friend to look at how her work was doing.

"Hmm... I've checked all of the files inside this thing but nothing's interesting but there's this one folder that was equipped with password so I think it must be something important. I'm gonna hack the file so give me a few minutes. There are only a few more security walls and... I'm done! Yes~!" Rei exclaimed and smiled wickedly as the folder opened up and showed its contents to the happy hacker.

"Well done." Honey nodded her head in approval.

"Journals, huh? Didn't know that the target writes journals. Let's see what he writes." Rei opened one file and read it loudly so that Nico who was standing by the window could also heard it. "Oh! This is the latest entry. Monday, 15th of May 201X, my location was almost to be found out. The disguise was useless. I must hurry up and complete my research before they decided to kick on my front door. It's almost complete. Probably in one or two weeks duration. Meanwhile, I decided not to go out of the house until my theories were confirmed. I have also contacted a trusted friend of mine who is willing to keep the data safe for the time being... And so he said." Rei finished reading the journal written by the target.

"A friend he trusted that he's going to give the data for safekeeping? Somehow, there's something about this that I couldn't comprehend. What is it, this feeling of... obvious clue?" Honey mumbled to herself while Rei raised an eyebrow at Honey's deduction. "That's it! Rei, give me the note I found a moment ago. The one that has an address and time on it. Quick!"

Rei grabbed the note quickly and gave it to Honey. Suddenly, Honey slammed her fist onto the table, making the table rocked a bit and left Rei shocked still. Honey's bangs were covering her face so it was not visible but Rei knew what was happening based on the aura Honey was giving out. 'Oh, shit.' Rei cursed in her mind unconsciously. Hearing the loud sound inside the room, the watchdog Nico emerged from the living room with a surprised and worried face. She too, was shocked when she saw Honey's current state and backed away a few steps on instinct. Considering that Honey stood right beside her thus blocking her only escape route, the unfortunate Rei started panicking silently in her mind. Then, she saw Nico standing not far away and made some silent movements which said,

'Help me!' Nico understood the message but... instinct won over so she shook her head slowly while making a salute at Rei with a solemn face.

'Help me, you effing crow!'

'No! I don't want to die yet and I love my life.'

'I love my life too, idiot!'

Then, a low chuckle was heard from the silent-until-now Honey. Looked like her oni-mode was on. Both girls flinched, every movements were stopped and they stared at Honey in fear.

"Fufufu~ I see... So, that's what you mean, eh, Mr. Target? Rei," The mentioned owner of the name flinched for the second time and turned to look at Honey slowly. In her heart, Rei already begged for her life to be spared in silent prayers. "Pack your stuff, we're leaving, now."

"Y-Yes, milady." Quick hands moved to pack the stuff strewn all over the table into the bag she brought along. Once she was done, she notified Honey and they walked together out of the house, Honey in an elegant manner that befits the title of a noble girl, Rei was slow and steady from behind Honey and Nico was fast to join the parade when she had ran away to the safety of the world outside when Rei was facing Honey's oni-mode. Rei also managed to smack Nico a bit for leaving her troubled comrade behind and Nico managed to avoid it with complete ease. Then, they had a mind conversation of the reason why their leader was in a bad moon but neither of them knows anything. Nico and Rei kept switching glances between them and Honey, each daring the other one to go and ask their leader what was wrong. Finally, Nico braved herself and stepped forward to walk a little bit nearer to Honey.

"Er... Milady, may I inquire of you the destination we are heading off to right now?" Nico asked by using polite and formal words than her usual mannerism. Honey turned around abruptly that Nico almost bump into her and so did Rei to Nico. On Honey's face was a smile, a very scary smile. Nico and Rei flinched for what seemed to be the third time for the day. What's wrong with today? Was it Honey's scary oni-mode day?

"We're going to hunt down the prey who dares to give me such troublesome things to take care off and making our mission... more annoying." Honey smiled. Her answer was enough to make the two girls shivered and hope that the victim*cough* target would live to see the next sunrise. And off they went towards the address stated on the note written by the unfortunate target.

...

Arrived at the crime scene, the trio got near to what seemed to be an empty building with a sign "VACANT" put on the metal gate. There was no sign of anyone inside or outside of the building. The girls stood in front of the metal gate. It was closed shut and there seemed to be a big lock too.

"Bad luck. It's locked. Looks like one of us has to climb over the gate and get rid of the lock so that the rest of us can get in. The question is, who's gonna do it?" Said Rei. Both Honey and her looked at Nico who was observing the gate. Nico knew that they were looking at her and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Always me with the criminal records, eh?"

"Not like you've never done it before." Rei scoffed.

"True. I've done bigger and more... exciting things than this piece-of-cake climbing over a gate of an authorized territory many times before." Nico said casually of her criminal records as if it meant nothing to her.

"Wow. I'm befriending an offense juvenile. Wonder why you never get caught? You bribed the authorities?" Rei laughed sarcastically as Nico reached the other side of the gate and took a look at the lock.

"Bribery's not my kind of rule in life. I blackmailed them, that's all. With a little bit of help from my 'friends'. And for your information, Red Riding Hood, the gate's not locked at all. It's open and the lock is only a decoration now that it's rusted." Nico smirked and pulled the metal gate which opened up easily like she said and giving access to a sulking Rei and a silent Honey. "Relax, everyone makes mistakes sometime." And that was the final blow to Rei's pride of being the most observant and knowledgeable one of the group. Rei punched Nico lightly on the shoulder but strong enough to make her friend yelped in surprise and pain.

"Chill out, dude!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, stop playing around already. We have things to do, remember?" Honey reprimanded them a few meters away from the main entrance of the building. Nico and Rei raced towards their leader while glaring at each other. This time, they were determined to finish their mission successfully and without any casualties, if they could help it. Walking through an empty ground without a single presence of another human beside them was kind of scary. As silently as they could, they went nearer to the entrance and took a peep inside from the window. It was dark and empty, not a single furniture seen. Rei wandered around the side of the building and found a backdoor. She tried twisting the doorknob and it wouldn't budge.

"This time...It's locked for sure. Hehe..." Rei smiled and pulled out a pair of thin metallic kind of stick from her hairpin and inserted it into the keyhole. The thing played its role and after a few tries, a soft click was heard and the door was opened. A clap was heard from behind her and she turned around to see Honey and Nico standing not far from her.

"Well done, Rei."

"Ah, thank you, mistress." The tree girls entered the door and came to the lobby of the building.

"Now, what?"

"Now, we search for the target or anyone else inside of the building. Don't make anything stupid, Nico. I want you to report straight back at me if you see anything suspicious and wait for my instructions. Am I clear?" Honey said.

"Yes, mistress." Nico nodded her head slowly, looking disappointed at the order she was given.

"But, how are we going to report back to you, mistress?" Rei thought logically of their situation. It would be impossible for them to use cellphones during undercover, right?

"Ah, here." Honey hold out her hand and there was something in her hand. Rei took one of it and observed it carefully. "These are the hearing devices given to me by Vikram before we left the mansion. The three devices are connected together and no one could tamper with the line without us knowing it. So, it's quite handy."

"Sweet~ I take back my words of making him buy me a new pair of shoes! I love this thing!" Rei smiled happily. After that, Honey gave out some orders. They split up and went to different directions to search for any sign of humanity inside of the building.

"R2, reporting. No sign of anyone or anything suspicious." Rei sat on a chair of an empty office.

"N3, here. Same report." Nico watched from the next floor to the ground floor below.

"Good work, R2 and N3. Team up at the same location as before. Move out in 3 minutes." Honey gave out the orders as she walked down the corridor of the back side of the building. "Gosh, I've always wanted to say something like that. It feels like a real agent on a mission." Honey chuckled.

Still, there was no sign of anything or anyone. Where could the target be? As Honey was busy thinking of such things, the force of gravity decided to mess with her again and pulled her down towards the shiny marble floor below and she landed with a loud thud, alerting the other two who were coming towards her direction. Honey got up and rubbed her aching forehead tenderly while cursing the force of gravity. She heard the sound of footsteps rushing and appeared before her was her other two friends who were panting like hell.

"Honey! You...you...a-alright?" Rei asked urgently. Rei sat down in front of Honey and checked Honey's hands, legs, face for any injuries. Honey was annoyed at her worrywart friend.

"I'm fine, Rei! Stop fussing over me like a mother." She pouted as she pushed Rei away from her.

"What happened?" This time, it was Nico's turn to ask her.

"Nothing really. I... tripped a little bit." Honey muttered in a low voice. Embarrassed to say the fact that just she tripped over empty air.

"Over...nothing?"

"That-!" Honey wanted to continue but when she took a look at Nico's face, she blushed. Nico was smirking. Amusement written all over her face and Honey realized that last question was intended. She glared at Nico while pouting making her looked like some chubby bear and thus making both Rei and Nico covering their mouth before they giggled at their beloved leader. Then, Nico heard someone talking not far from their location.

"Hush! I heard a voice." She warned her friends. They followed her lead and went towards the direction of the voice. A round a corner, they entered a spacious room, this time with lots of things in it, probably a storeroom. Nico took a peek at the room for the owner of the voice. Rei pushed Nico's head so that she and Honey could have a greater view. Nico pinched her hands. Rei yelped and smacked Nico's head. And they fight for a while, slapping here and there, pinching each other and so on before Honey kicked and glared at both of them. That made them quiet.

"There's the target. See, there's someone else with him." The target, what was his name again? Morgan Rusell, right. That target seemed to be having a heated argument with the person standing in front of him. The other man was wearing an all black theme and also a black mask that covered the part of his eyes.

"Okay, the other dude's a weirdo."

"Why would he wear a mask, I wonder?"

"That should be a disguise, right?"

"Maybe."

Since they couldn't quite hear what was it that those two were arguing about, they scooted over the wall quietly like a mouse and hide behind a table. Luckily the room was kind of dark and gloomy so the target and the other man didn't notice them. The voices became clear and they could hear what was the guys were fighting about.

"I've told you already that I won't give it to you! I don't even know who you are. The one I'm waiting for is Mike and I'm not going to give something as precious as this to a stranger like you." The target raised his voice at the man in black while pointing his finger rudely at the other man.

"And I've told you that Mike person won't be coming. He's...got something else to do. Tsk! Just give the damn thing to me!"

"Like hell! I'm going back. The deal's off if it's not Mike. I don't trust you weird people for the world." The said stubbornly and turned around to take his leave. A gloved hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder strongly.

"I gave up. No more playing around Mr. Nice Guy. I'll just be frank." The man in black said coldly and it sent the chills down the spine of anyone who heard it. Already the target looked up at him in fear and horror. He grabbed the target's collar while his other hand tried to take the data that the target was keeping in his coat. The two guys struggled for the data.

"So, what are we going to do now, Honey?"

"Now, we wait and observe the situation first before making any move." Was what Honey said and they watched how the situation unfolded in front of them. The target kept struggling against the man in black. Punching, kicking, biting, head-butting and more.

"Is this some kind of drama or what? The target's pathetic. What kind of man punches and kicks like a five years old kindergarten kid?" Nico frowned in disapproval.

"Patience, corvo." Honey remind the impatience girl. The fighting scene resumed again. The man in black had clenched his fingers tightly onto the target's collar and this time, the target fought back real hard. At one time, during the struggle, the target's hands coincidentally hit the man in black's coat and something fell out of it. The man in black seemed not to notice it falling down and the thing rolled down the floor and somehow, came to stop in front of Honey. She grabbed at it quickly and pulled it into the shadows again. Honey took a look at the thing. It was a ring and has a simple design on it of a sword, a shield with a big X on it. What was it supposed to mean? She gave it to Rei for confirmation and when Rei examined the crest, she gasped. Honey and Nico instantly turned to face her.

"This crest! Oh shit..."

"What?" Both of them asked at the same, confused as to why their friend looked so shocked.

"This is bad. This crest belongs to an enemy Famiglia who's also after the data. I looked it up before in the file Vikram gave us and it's the same."

"Which means, the man wearing the mask was an enemy."

"And that also means, we have to get the data first before it falls into the enemy's hands!" Honey glanced back at the scene worriedly. "What should we do? We could just go there and snatch the data away but I'm pretty sure that the enemy must have brought along a few friends as back up." She bit her nail in frustration.

"Screw the friends, already. We'll just take it quickly and leave like the wind himself!" Nico said angrily.

"You're not making any sense at all, Nico. But true, let's do this quickly and run away after that." Rei nodded her head in agreement. Honey thought for a while and finally came up with a solid plan they could use.

"Rei, you're the fastest of us three so you'll be the one to snatch the data from the target's hand whenever you see the perfect chance. Nico, you'll be on guard here and if this uncomfortable feeling I'm having right now prove to be true that there are more than one enemy then the two of us will serve as back up. Okay?" Two heads nodded at the same time. Rei moved out of the hiding place and crept as silently as she could to a location that was nearer to the target and the black mask. They were too preoccupied with each other that they didn't even notice the moving shadow.

'A lil' bit more there. A few more steps and it'll be perfect for a little acrobatic move I learned before.' It was the perfect location and now only to wait for the perfect time to snatch the data. On cue, the target flailed his arms up and down which one of them was holding onto the data tightly in his grasp. The black mask shook him in anger and the target's hand slowed down a few seconds. Rei' eyes caught a small opening between them and...

One...two...three!

Rei moved so fast that the two men didn't notice it until they realized that the data was no longer within the target's possession and there was a girl standing a few meters away from them with a smug face on. In her hands was the data. Rei could never have thought that it would be that easy to take away the data without a single scratch. Just as those words passed through her mind, another two presence jumped down from next floor. It was the black mask companies. They were also wearing the same kind of mask like the black mask but of different colour that were red and blue. They had her surrounded with no way of escaping and Rei cursed internally for her bad luck.

'Ah... Lady Luck, today you really hate me, eh?'

The black mask saw that the girl was all alone and it was three against one so they would get the data back anyway. The black mask grabbed the target's collar again and threw him roughly across the room which the target slammed into the wall, leaving a dent in the stone wall. The target was unconscious and lay forgotten under tiny rubble without anyone around to save him. Rei thought that the black mask was inhuman what's with the insanely strength and when the black mask turned to her, she laughed nervously at him. Behind the shelves in the shadow, Nico whistled at the display of strength and her hands were already itching to fight the man wearing the black mask. Honey grabbed her shirt before she could literally jump into the open thus revealing their presence to the enemies. Nico glared at Honey for stopping her from a fight but when she saw Honey's oni-mode appeared for a mere seconds, she immediately shut up and went to sulk at the corner of their hiding. Honey resumed her observation of the situation that was unfolding before her. The black mask had come closer to Rei.

"I don't care who you are or who're you working for or what's your relationship is with that useless scientist but what I care is the data. Mind giving it to me willingly or do you want me to take it by force and kill you in the process? Choose one." The black mask threatened with a chilling voice. His eyes showed that he was damn serious about the threat of killing her. Rei gulped.

"Don't you think that you're being too hasty, Mr. All Black?" Rei tried to cover her nervousness by changing the topic. It wasn't good letting the enemies see any of your weaknesses. A moment of silence. The black mask didn't utter a single word but instead, he took out a Glock from underneath his black coat and aimed it at Rei's forehead. He took off the safety pin and the gun was ready to be fired.

"A touché guy you are." Even though she was keeping a cool face outside but in the inside she was screaming like hell. 'Where the hell are those two? Aren't they suppose to back me up, as in now?' Rei shut her eyes closed and waited for an incoming pain.

BANG!

The gun was fired. Rei waited and waited but there was nothing happening at all. She didn't feel the pain nor the impact blow of a bullet hitting the flesh. She hastily checked for any injury on her body once her eyes were opened and let out a relief sigh when she found none. She looked up and her eyes widened. In front of her was Nico with a metal thing in her hands that shielded them away from the bullets. Two movements came from behind which she didn't foreseen because of the shock and the one who appeared to save her was Honey who was holding a revolver which she used to fire some bullets at the other two enemies. However, the enemies managed to dodge the bullets before they could even graze them and Honey clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Finally showing up, eh? The other two." One of the enemies said in a low voice that no one else could hear it except for Rei who has sharp hearing.

'Finally? How did he know that there were three of us? Even the guy in black didn't seem to realize that there are others besides me? And we're being really careful when entering this room. But, even if the guy DID know that we're here still, how did he know that there are only us three and no more back up? It's like as if they're already informed of our arrival.' Rei glanced at the man with the blue mask with suspicion.

"Rei! Is the data safe?" Honey asked urgently.

"It's fine. I got it." Rei passed the data to Honey secretly and luckily the enemies didn't see the exchange. Then, out of nowhere a sudden gust of wind came and it was really strong that it could make the other four occupant of the room stumbled a bit because they weren't expecting it. A look at the scene behind them told of the real cause, they saw Nico and the black mask already started to fight against each other. Both side have great defense and offense attacks and neither the two of them wanted to give up. Nico used a pair of sharp daggers while the opponent used the Glock from before to fight. The black mask shoot a few bullets at Nico and she dodged it with ease before running forward towards the opponent so that she could connect the sharp edges of her knives to her opponent's body. The black mask managed to stop the attack merely a few inches from his chest or it would have been bad. They moved and they clashed again. Every time they clashed, the impact from their blows gave out a wave of wind.

"They're going all out already for the first round? Hot head as always that guy is." The enemy with the blue mask chuckled. Honey felt like stopping Nico but seeing the lustful desire for fighting and blood shed in her friend's eyes made her thought twice of her decision. She decided to let the crazy for fighting girl let loose and hope that she wouldn't get **too** crazy later on.

"Putting them aside, shall we continue our own fights, mister?" Honey smiled like an angel.

"Yeah, let's get started. We can defeat the two of you in no time." Rei scoffed. She was still angry at the accident from before where she almost get killed.

"Don't get too cocky, girl." The other enemy with the red mask said.

"Haha... Then, shall we?" The blue mask laughed and pulled out a dagger from underneath his cloak. His friend on the other hand pulled some darts which appeared out of nowhere. Honey thought that she better used the revolver while Rei, sadly, she forgot to bring any weapon. She gulped.

'I really, really hate today! Curse you fate!' Rei cursed internally. Before she could tell Honey about her predicament, the red mask began to attack. The red mask threw ten darts at Honey and she dodged it before pushing Rei aside in the process. She rolled down on the floor and got up but before she could do it properly, the red mask had appeared in front of her and delivered his second attack, a kick to Honey's stomach. Honey was unprepared and she was sent crashing into the window and outside.

"Honey!" Rei rushed forward, wanted to help her friend. Then, the blue mask blocked her way.

"Now, now. Please don't forget about me, little missy. I'm supposed to be your opponent, right?" The man said with a sweet voice. The blue mask then slashed his dagger upwards without notice. Rei dodged the blow only a few seconds late and a few strands of her hair was cleanly cut and there was also a small cut on her cheek. And those blows dealt a huge blow to Rei's ego. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Hey. Did you know that a girl's pride is her face? And you DARE to make a cut on MY face?" Rei shouted angrily. She was like a raging storm that was about to become a thunderstorm at any moment.

"Eh?" The blue mask stopped in his tracks and looked at Rei in shocked. Distracted by the sudden change of demeanor, the blue mask failed to see that Rei had appeared in front of him in mere seconds even though their was like 5 meters away. Rei dealt a few blows using her fists and kicks at the blue mask. Her attacks were very fast and the blue mask was having trouble to dodge her quick attacks. Rei kept attacking him without stopping and when she found a small opening in the man's pose, she didn't waste any moment and delivered an attack directly at the spot. It hit the blue mask real hard and the gasped in pain while clutching at the injured spot.

"Argh! cough..That...really...cough...hurts." He said in between coughing and wincing.

"Whatever. I'm still angry about this." Rei pointed at the cut on her cheek angrily.

"That's not a good thing, eh?" The blue mask laughed half-heartedly before the pain from before attacked again. "Ow...I think you broke a rib." Rei scoffed at him. Getting up, the blue mask clutched his side and looked at Rei with calculating eyes. Then, the two of them rushed forward together to start another round. Unfortunately, before the two of them could deliver an attack to each other, something black and blurry zoomed passed right between them which then crashed into the wall. The wall crumbled down since the impact was strong enough to destroy the wall and dust flew everywhere. Rei and the blue mask coughed and they looked at the 'something' that was being sent flying into the wall at the same exact moment. From under the rubble, a hand was seen.

"No mercy as always. It seems that your friend has gone bye-bye, missy." The blue mask shook his head.

"Friend? You mean...!" Rei gasped in realization. "Wait... nah, that's impossible." She dismissed the shock and worried feeling she had felt when she was told that her friend had been dead after being thrown across the room into the wall. Not to mention being buried underneath the heavy cements of the destroyed wall.

"Aren't you the slightest bit worried about your friend?" The blue mask wondered when he saw Rei got back into her fighting stance with a confident face. Not a care about her friend.

"I don't need to because this IS Nico we're talking about." Rei smirked in victory.

The blue mask rose an eyebrow, if it could be seen under the mask, and his question was answered when the spot where the hand was seen before blew up and appeared from it was a pissed off looking Nico who was ready to kill if needed to. A trace of blood trickled down her side of face. The blue mask gaped at the girl. How the hell did she managed to survive **that**?

"Whoa." He commented in amazement.

"Hey! Are we gonna fight or not?" Rei stomped her feet when her opponent kept staring at Nico who had resumed her own fight with the red mask.

"Oh, right! Sorry." The blue mask laughed. "Before we continue our fight, let's move to another location, shall we? Those two aren't being easy on each other at all." He suggested and added an afterthought when he saw Rei glaring at him in suspicion. "I'm not gonna try anything foul play, no worries! I promise."

"Tch. Fine then." Well, she had to admit that the enemy got a point there. She turned back to look at the disaster Nico and her opponent had caused to the once beautiful and clean room which had looked like it had been the battlefield of an extreme war scene from one of those movies she had seen before. The floors and walls have cracks and dents on them. The furniture inside of the room was being thrown in the air and some of it was sent flying out of the window. Glasses shattered into tiny shards and rained down the room while glittering like a rainbow when the light hit them. Wonder what would the owner of the building going to react to this ruined place when they found out about this. One thing that she was sure of was that the culprits wouldn't be caught easily like chasing after a low rank thief who stole candy bars from a mini store.

"Urgh! Boys will always be boys." Rei complained unhappily. At first, the blue mask thought that the words were directed at him but when he thought of it again, the girl was looking at the direction of his comrade and the girl's own friend who were both fighting maniacs. Wait, her friend's a girl, right? Why mentioned 'boys'?

"Your friend's a girl, right?"

"NOT 100% girl. More like a barbarian! It's common fact that girls should care more about their appearances, styles, manners and all but that... _girl_, she never cares a single thing about that aspects! She doesn't care about styles and wears simple clothing that's TOO simple that you could mistake her as a boy and she also doesn't care even if she gets a scar on her body. In fact, she feels proud of 'em! And to think that she always do whatever she wants without caring what other think about it like sleeping on grass or climbing trees. And the way she speaks, she doesn't bother to speak politely to others except she feels like they deserves it. Seriously, where are her freaking manners?" Rei insulted her friend's unnatural behaviours that befitted a girl non-stop. The blue mask kept quiet from behind her and listened with interest. The two of them left the room and proceed to somewhere more spacious and a bit away from the room before to continue with their fight.

* * *

><p>"Ow! That hurts like hell." Honey said after having her very first experience of being kicked right the stomach out of the window of a building and broke the glass in the process. Even though she did dream of being attacked by enemies and fought back like an agent on mission but this was definitely not what she had expected to happen. The red mask was like a madman, attacking non stop at an injured young lady.<p>

"Wait! Please wait a minute, I said!" Honey screamed when the red mask had thrown another rain of darts with sharp needles attached to them. Honey jumped to the side and rolled away to hide herself behind a bunch tires stacked on top of each other. The red mask threw another flow of darts which luckily hit the tires instead of her. Great defense the tires were. Then, a moment of silence with no attacks or darts nor a single voice. Nothing. That was a bit weird so Honey took a peep behind the tires. The spot where she has last seen the red mask was void of the enemy. Honey peered to the other side of the tires to see if the enemy tried to get her through the other side but there was no one around her. Unaware of the presence of the enemy right above her left Honey defenseless. The enemy raised his hand which was equipped with darts high up and threw them at the girl.

Honey searched for any presence or figure of the enemy but found no one. As she was about to get up from her crouching position, she felt her instinct screamed 'DODGE OR DIE!' and so she did as she was told to by rolling on her side along the tar road. A few scratches started marred her skin from the contact of bare skin with the hot and rough tar.

"Don't think that you'll get away from me, girl." The red mask commented from up on the tires while looking down at Honey.

"Of course I should be thinking that I could get away from you, weirdo! Who, in her sane mind wouldn't think of that?" Honey shouted back before another rain of darts came falling down at her direction. Honey picked herself up and ran away to the other direction of the forest over the boundary gate of the building's territory. She jumped over the gate and disappeared into the green lush of trees and bushes. The red mask clicked his tongue before slowly chasing after Honey.

Considering how she felt at first about making the target suffer inconsiderable punishments for giving her troubles before, now Honey felt like she didn't even mind of giving the target to Nico for a further and more detailed 'interrogation'. She was sure that the target would be traumatized enough in the hands of a twisted minded girl just because he dared to make her waste her time and energy for the use of running away from a certain psycho wearing-a-mask assassin. Honey chuckled evilly inside before she sensed another danger approaching soon. True to her instinct, the red mask jumped out from behind the trees on her right side and quick enough to land another painful kick to her right side. Another experience of being sent flying for five meters away from her previous spot and landed unceremoniously on the ground. When she tried to get up, she almost cried out loudly because of the immense pain.

"Gah! Haa...haa... Curse you, crazy bastard! That freaking hurts!" Tada~ It was time for Honey in her "oni-mode" to appear, lost all of her elegant manners and speech. She got up painfully, not a care if her clothes were dirtied form the dirt or a few more scratches that started to form on her limbs and legs due to the disgracing fall. A hand went to her side and clutched painfully at the injured spot tenderly. Looked like she had a couple of broken bones. One or two, maybe. Honey looked up instantly when she saw the red mask coming nearer. She was too tired from running and dodging the attacks, not to mention that now she felt nothing but pain from her injuries. It was impossible to run away or even move in her current conditions.

"Even so, I'm not just gonna let you come over here and have my head." Honey fished out something small, a black and shiny orb from her jacket pocket and clenched it tightly with her fingers. She remembered what Vikram had told her of the instructions on how to use it.

"_What's this?" Honey had asked Vikram when she was given three small orbs by the young boss_

"_Oh! This is something that might come in handy for you I you ever have any trouble running away from the enemy."_

"_How do you use it?" Honey asked as she turned the small orb around, looking for any clue of using it._

"_It's easy. You just throw them at the enemy or to the ground. Only one advice, don't throw them at the eyes, okay?" Vikram made a no-no gesture with his hands. Honey asked why and he replied, "Because it might cause blindness. Not sure if it's temporary or permanent so be careful while handling it."_

'It seems that I don't have any other choice, do I? Might as well make a use of this thing he gave me.' Honey got up carefully. The red mask stopped in his tracks, unsure what other tricks the girl going to use this time. Honey gasped for more air. Only by getting up already took a lot of effort then how in the world was she going to be able to take down the enemy at all?

"Ho~ Having trouble to stand on your own feet, little lady?" The red mask snickered in victory.

"No thanks but thank you for the generous offer, mister. However, it's not like I can't withstood anymore of your petty attacks even with this kind of injury." Honey taunted him, daring him to get closer to her.

Who knew that it would work and the red mask was angry at the insult he got. Before her own eyes, the red mask disappeared one moment and appeared again, this time directly in front of her. Honey was caught off guard because she didn't think that the enemy could move very fast that even she could not fathom it with her sharp eyes. A punch at her pretty face was given as a present by the red mask. Honey fell down again and she coughed out blood. Ouch, that must have been hurt!

'Not good. He moves faster than I thought. If it wasn't because I move on time by instinct, I would probably have a broken jaw by now. Hm... So he's a bit better than Rei in term of speed and agility but I need to try it again and this time, I'm going to make it happen as a payback for kicking me **and** punching me.' Honey swore in determination. She would try to dodge the attacks, if she could and when she had found the favourable weak spot of that man, she would throw the orbs at him and the man would... Wait! Did Vikram tell her anything about the functions of the orbs at all?

"I'm gonna kill you, stupid girl. Time to die." The red mask had appeared once again front of her from out of nowhere, leaving Honey who relied totally on her instinct to avoid the deadly attacks. Up, down, right, up, left, right and so on. After a few moments of dodging and attacking that seemed to be hours already, Honey noticed that the red mask attacks were gradually getting slower by a few seconds. The enemy's getting tired! Now she only needs to wait for the right moment where she would observe closely of any opening in the enemy's guard. Dodged a few more attacks.

'Where? Where is it? I couldn't stay dodging any longer than I can now.' Honey quickened her search when she realized that her eyesight was getting blurry and tired. She was getting weaker and weaker by seconds. At last, at one moment when the enemy was striking her, she bent down and made the enemy lost his balance. The perfect moment for her chance to attack and she dropped the orbs silently onto the enemy's torso before leaping back and rolled away to a nearby bush. The red mask got up abruptly and saw the small shiny black orbs.

"This-!" Before he could finish his sentence, the small orbs shone brightly, blinding those who accidentally looked directly at it and BOOM! It exploded. Honey was shocked to know it was actually a bomb shaped into a smaller form. She scrambled out of the bush and saw the enemy lying on the ground, scorched a bit by the explosion. Honey went up slowly towards the fallen enemy and saw the red mask not far form the enemy, broken into many pieces. She picked up a part of the mask and turned to face the unconscious enemy before her. Now that she took a closer look at the enemy, she saw a flowing hair the colour of crimson red and long eyelashes scrunched up in pain.

"He's...a **woman**?"

* * *

><p>FINALLY~ CHAPTER 5 WAS DONE!<p>

*sigh* I couldn't believe that I still have the nerve to continue writing this even though I'm having my March exam right now... first of all, I'm very sorry for taking a long time to write this chapter coz I've been busy studying and all.

Beware that I only need to write another chapter of our fights and after that will the three charas finally going to meet the Vongola Decimo for the very first time. Please be patience and I apologize for my slow and long writing.

Don't forget to comment, okay? XD


	6. Chapter 6 It Was A Test

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

...

**comment corner:**

**MCRDanime, **partner with whom? haha~ that'll have to wait till later, I think, even though you could probably guessed it already in the first chapter.

I want to express my gratitude to **10th Squad 3rd Seat, Vongola Xerxes, erzadiamond18, **thank you as always!

Chapter 6 is done and the next chapter 7 is currently being written~

Yess~ Finished this chapter already! Enjoy yourselves and **please look forward to the next chapter coz it is the long awaited part where the charas finally meet Vongola Decimo and co.!**

* * *

><p>-previous chapter-<p>

"_It's easy. You just throw them at the enemy or to the ground. Only one advice, don't throw them at the eyes, okay?" Vikram made a no-no gesture with his hands. Honey asked why and he replied, "Because it might cause blindness. Not sure if it's temporary or permanent so be careful while handling it."_

"He's...a **woman**?"

...

(Zip Zap Starts)

* * *

><p>Honey stared at the beautiful face with a streak of crimson hair. She still couldn't believe that what was hidden behind the mask was a face that certainly belongs to a lady. She had thought that the enemy was a man since 'he' was ruthless like a caveman. Back to reality and enough fussing over the fallen enemy, Honey remembered that it was a good chance to get away from here whilst the enemy was unconscious.<p>

"Seriously, what the hell's going on here?" These whole fiasco was getting weirder and weirder. "Better get in touch with Rei and Nico, especially Rei since she's such a worrywart." Honey touched a button on the transmitter and the line was connected. However, the only thing she heard was statics and no one answering from the other side.

"R2, N3? Are you guys there?...Anyone? Hello~? Mommy Rei? Psycho Nico?" Nothing answered her back. "They're not answering at all and the only thing I'm hearing are statics. Is this thing broken or what? So much for being invented by a pro scientist he said." Honey shook the device up and down like one did to a pop soda. The connection got a bit clearer. She could hear someone talking on the other side but she couldn't make out what the person was trying to say.

"Rei! Nico! Where are you guys? What's happening?" She shouted directly at the transmitter, all the while hoping that either one of them to answer her. She heard more statics and nothing else. Honey sighed sadly. Now she had to search for her two friends in this freaking who knows how big the place was all by herself. She patted the dirt from her clothes due to rolling on the ground and threw away a few leaves that got stuck to her hair.

"Better go now." Hoeny said and walked away from the scene with grace.

BANG!

"Wha-?" Honey gasped in shock as a freaking bullet just grazed her pretty face. A trickle of blood slide down from her cheek. She turned around to look at the person who almost killed her if she hadn't dodged it in time. It was all thanks to her instinct that screamed bloody hell that a danger was on the way to take her life. The perpetrator who had shot the bullet was none other than the woman whom Honey thought she had defeated and was left unconscious

'Where the hell did she get the gun?' Honey literally screamed in her mind. The woman tried to get up and staggered a bit. Honey noticed that the woman's front shirt was caked with blood. The woman stumbled a bit and slowly regained her balance. She looked up at Honey. All Honey could do was looked at the woman in shock and amazement mixed with horror. Who would imagine that a person with a serious injury like her could still stand up after getting blown off with a bomb? Well, the question has been answered already.

The woman was panting hard as the mere thought of standing up straight required a lot of energy and strength. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Honey stepped back in silent stride so that she could ditch the enemy behind now that the enemy was weakened and distracted by the injury. She still need to group up with her friends after all.

BANG-!

Another bullet was shot and this time, it grazed Honey's leg. She winced and grabbed her injured leg. Though it was only a graze, it didn't leave a good impression on Honey since it was her being the target practice. Now she couldn't run away like she had wanted too because then the enemy would give her another present.

"Don't think that a petty attack like that could take me down, girl. If I let you go that easily, that would bring shame to my name and reputation." The woman hissed. "That's why, I'm so gonna make you pay for this." The woman pointed at her injured torso. Her eyes were filled with anger and revenge. Oh, Honey would certainly regret not to accidentally throw the bomb to somewhere higher, maybe the face... Who knows, maybe the persistent woman would leave her alone after that?

Once again in her whole life did Honey ever felt like screaming like a hysterical person on the loose. She was getting more and more frustrated and pissed off with this enemy of hers. She had first thought that due to the wound she had inflicted before, the enemy would have trouble standing up or even trying to attack her but how wrong she was. The woman was still strong and stubborn enough to continue attacking her even though blood was pouring out of the wound like a waterfall. Honey was sure that even if she lost three buckets of blood, the enemy would still be standing up right. Like a zombie. Right now, Honey had a bit of trouble in handling her opponent. After the enemy had use the gun to shoot a bullet at her, the woman thought that it was better than using darts. For all this time, Honey had managed to avoid and dodge the bullets but she could find the chance for her own turn to fire one. It was because every time she tried to aim the gun at the enemy, that woman already had her own gun pointed at Honey.

'Now, how am I supposed to get rid of that wren-! Oops! It's impolite to swear and it wouldn't a good example for Nico or Rei.' Honey jumped another rain of bullets and hide behind a tree. It was silent for a second and there was no shooting. Honey peered from behind the tree and was rewarded with a new bullet. Luckily the bullet was lodged on the tree instead of her own head.

'Seriously, doesn't she ever get out of ammo? It's like she's a machine gun.' Honey's eyes searched around for any possible thing she could use as a weapon or some sort of a distraction so that she could get away. Then, she thought of an idea.

'That's right! I was surrounded with trees. Why didn't I notice it before? I can use the ground field to my advantage. She uses gun so she needs to concentrates hard with her condition than when she's fine before. With this many obstacles in the way, maybe I can get away or reduce more chances of injuries.'

So, she continued hiding among the trees. It was just like she had predicted, her opponent was having difficulties to locate her now that she was in the cover of green. She saw a few chances and openings to attack the opponent but she would be risking her life being a target board if she didn't make a perfect and careful planning. Honey closed her eyes and tried to form a solid plan in her head. She whispered a few words of encouragement under her breath. Then, she opened her eyes and started searching for any available things around her. She picked a couple of small rocks and found quite a big one after that. She got ready and set her plan to work. At first she threw the small rocks around the bushes, making her opponent thought that it was her. A distraction they said.

After that, she threw another two rocks a little further than before. The enemy heard the tickling sounds of the stones and was distracted by it. She turned around and walked briskly towards the source. Slowly, one step to another. In front of her was a bush, big enough to cover for a girl the size of Honey. When she was near enough, the woman kept her gun leveled with the bush. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I know where you are, little girl. Come out now or I'll shoot you." She waited for a while but since there was no response, the woman shot thrice at the direction of the bush. She waited again but still, nothing came out. Not even a single groan or cried nor blood. Wasting no more time, the woman pushed aside the leaves and saw nothing behind it. Finally realizing that she was being tricked, the woman clicked her tongue angrily. Then, a shadow loomed over her. She reacted on instinct and released another three shots at the shadow. A loud thud was heard falling to the ground. There, lying on the ground was Honey. The poor girl was clutching on her stomach where she was shot by the enemy. She groaned painfully and a flow of tears fell down. The woman, seeing her prey down on the ground, paralyzed and couldn't move, laughed at the girl's predicament. In truth, she was feeling shaken and surprised inside because she couldn't believe that she was almost outdone by a mere girl. She sat down and rested her back to a nearby tree. Once she was comfortable at her spot, she took a look at the girl on the ground and found out that she had gone. Alerted by the sudden turn of event, the woman grabbed her gun again. Only in mere few seconds, she had pointed the gun to her left. Her eyes turned to the left and saw a gun being pointed at her face.

"Shoot me if you dare." Honey smiled. The gun in her hand had its safety pin taken off. The woman glared at those words. Honey had nothing to fear and that was why she had given the chance for the woman to shoot at her. That was, if she could.

"Your win." The woman closed her eyes and dropped the gun to her side. Before, she had already released more than enough bullets and now she was out of ammo. Hearing the enemy admitted her defeat; Honey breathed out a relief sigh and dropped her gun. She backed away slowly and when she was far enough from the enemy, Honey turned around.

"I should go find those two."

A pair of arms grabbed her from behind. A hand on her mouth and another keeping her arms locked at the side.

"You shouldn't have put your gun down, girl. A fight can only be consider over when your enemy's dead. Remember that." A voice whisper in her ear. The cruelness in those words made Honey shivered in fear. Was this the end for her?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rei's part<span>**

'Damn! I can't get in touch with Honey since a while now. Did her transmitter get destroyed? I guess the only thing I could do right now is to get pass her and rush to Honey's side.' Rei clicked her tongue while dodging and attacking at the same time. Her battle with the blue mask had lasted longer than she had anticipated. The enemy was strong and she still hadn't managed to land a single strike on her opponent. Plus, she couldn't help but worried for her dearest friend's safety. Rei quickened her pace and hope that at least, she could hit _something_. Nevertheless, all of her attacks were easily dodged by the blue mask. All the more making her felt irritated.

"Hey, I've been wondering," The blue mask said before he found an opening in Rei's movements and delivered a roundhouse kick at her. She skidded backwards and coughed painfully.

"...when are you going to fight me more seriously without getting distracted by your friend? If you're not going to fight me and defeat me, then don't think that you can go save your friend. Listen here, the sooner you defeat me, the sooner you can be with your friend back. One more helpful advice for you, that friend of mine, the one who kicked your precious friend out of the window, that person is not that nice even to kids. He's the type who will do his jobs seriously even if it means he is to eliminate any witnesses. So, are u going to fight me seriously and force yourself out of this place by defeating me or are u just going to waste the time with petty attacks and let your friend die?" Hearing the horrifying truth out of the blue mask, Rei paled slightly. Her Honey was in deep danger and she was not there to prevent it form happening. Then, there was no other choice except to snap out of it and defeat the annoying enemy in front of her soon so that she could go search for Honey.

"Ah, your expression's changed into something better. Now then, I hope that what I had said would motivate you to fight better and you will concentrate only to our battle here." The blue mask commented and smiled with satisfaction as he caught Rei's determination in her eyes.

The two disappeared from their positions and appeared again in the air for their weapons to clash with each other. Everything was too fast to comprehend. Normal people wouldn't even have the chance to see what was happening. They moved too fast for the eyes to see, for ears to catch the wind of their movements. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of metals colliding, the sound pierced through the ears. A second later, the two broke apart, each in the opposite direction. Rei skidded on the cement ground and stared at her enemy. The blue mask did the same and their gazes locked together. And they disappeared again before both side clashed again. The same cycle was repeated again and again until Rei's speed started decreasing by few seconds. It had been a while since she had run or move this fast. They broke apart again. This time Rei jumped onto a table. The blue mask smiled and he twirled the knife expertly in his hand.

"Your speed's decreasing faster than it should be. That'd be no fun. I guess we should just fast forward the fight then." He commented.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"I'm only saying the truth."

Quicken the fight. The blue mask's decision in ending their fight quickly meant only that the blue mask was confident that he could defeat her without breaking a sweat. Though, they had been going at it only for half an hour but Rei was already sweating and panting like crazy but the opponent... He wasn't breathing hard at all! And now the man said to end it quickly. That was an insult to her. Oh, she was really going to beat the man into a pulp soon.

'Wait! Half an hour had passed during our fight. If he's so sure that he can defeat me quickly, then why hasn't he done so for the pass half an hour? Why must he delay the fight and not meet up with his friend? What's keeping him here? Wait a minute... Oh god! Does that mean it's not that he's delaying the time but he's choosing to fight me on purpose? And the others too? For what purpose?'

Then, everything connected. The pieces of puzzle were put together to form one conclusion she could think of. The real meaning of this mission. The target and his information. The message in the note. The enemies. The address and the abandoned building. The three of them were separated after the encounter with the enemies. It was finally revealed. Rei clamped her mouth to keep a laugh from coming out. The blue mask realized the change in her demeanor and stared in confusion.

"What are you laughing at, little girl?" Rei stopped laughing and closed her eyes. When she opened it again, there was no more hesitation or rushing in her eyes but only determination and relief. The blue mask wondered what had happened to the girl.

"As you wish for, I will fight seriously from now on because I no longer need to feel worried about her."

"What are trying to say, little miss? I recalled saying that my friend might kill her but why are you not worried anymore? Are you going to abandon your friend for your on sake?"

"Because... I just realized that you guys never had any intentions to kill us from the start. What you had said about your friend might be true, or not that she might kill Honey but she wouldn't do so as all of these are only a test. A test to determine whether we would be useful or only a hindrance to _him_. You three are assigned to test us physically and mentally by using combat tactics and separating us three to make us feel insecure being alone. Who knows, we might unleashed our true potential in surviving your attacks whilst alone rather than when we are together. Isn't that right, 'Miss Tutor'? It's about time you take off that ugly mask." Rei smirked, happy to imagine the stunned face of her enemy. She could tell it from how her enemy stiffen at the mention of 'Miss Tutor' The enemy hesitant at first but after thinking hard, the blue mask sighed in defeat. The enemy raised 'her' hand and took off the blue mask form her face.

"Finally, I could take off the mask. It's really hot wearing this, you know?" A sparkling pair of azure coloured eyes and a beautiful face with long wavy same coloured hair was let out after the coat was thrown aside. Silently, Rei gaped at the sight of a beautiful and mature looking lady that was selected to be _her_ tutor.

"Truly, I'm impressed that you managed to figure out my identity in such short time. Let me introduce myself. I am your to-be tutor. Miria's the name given by my guardians. My very first question as your tutor would be, how did you managed to find out about it?" The blue haired tutor asked nicely. Rei regained her composure back and decided to answer the question.

"Hmph. Easy. I AM the brain of the group after all. It's my job to figure out things and solves the puzzles so that my comrades can be at ease without worrying about the traps set by the enemies." Rei explained herself proudly.

"I see~ But, you do realize that we are still having a battle so that you can go to your comrade's aid. You can proceed, I don't mind since you already passed my test. That is, if you can defeat me first." Miria reminded her.

"Of course. That's why, there are no more distracting things that would hinder me from fighting seriously." Rei went into her fighting stance again.

"I'm assured to hear that. Let us begin our battle again, for the third time of the day." Miria readied her weapon and prepared to attack when Rei suddenly shouted for her to stop. Miria halted her actions in time and looked at Rei in confusion.

"Er... I forgot that I...don't have a weapon..." Rei smiled sheepishly and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"You serious? Is that the reason why you haven't used any weapon since the beginning and proceed with fighting using bare hands?" Miria stared ridiculously at her. And here she thought that the girl really used her fist in fighting. "Here. I'll lend you mine." Miria threw something a keen to a knife at Rei**.(1)** Rei caught it with enough expertise and examined the beautifully carved knife. The handle had carved vines that circled around a certain famiglia's crest but she couldn't remember which one it belonged to.

"It's nice."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nico's part<span>**

"Haa... Haa..." Nico was panting hard and sweating a lot from constant dodging and attacking the enemy. Her hand gripped on the dagger strongly as a trickle of blood slide down her forehead to her chin. Her clothes which had once been a nice piece were now torn and ruined. She had scratches all over her body. And as for the enemy, he was also got some scratches and his black coat was already ruined beyond repair. These were all due to their violent fighting style better than the reason of the poorly constructed building. The two enemies each had a weapon aimed at their throat. A dagger at one and a Glock at the other. Their eyes met as they watched intently at the other party's next action.

"Heh! You're better than I thought." Nico smirked.

"The same about you." A corner of the enemy's mouth lifted.

"Thank you for the compliment. By the way, you looked smart in those, Eis." Nico smirked knowingly.

"Excellent job in guessing my identity. Just for you information, flattery will get you nowhere." The black mask, now Shaza, nodded approvingly. He raised the gun and started shooting three times which were dodged easily by Nico. And then, he fired another bullet at point blank right at the moment whereas Nico was still in her way to land on the ground afer dodging. It was an unexpected turn of event. Nico was careless and she was shot on her left arm. The strong impact of silver connecting with flesh managed to send her falling onto the ground with a loud thud. As to reduce the impact from an emergency landing, she landed in a crouch and rolled away as soon as her feet landed on the ground. And she rolled away in a fast motion before crashing into an innocent wooden shelf, destroying the poor thing into smithereens.

"Don't lose your concentration! Watch your enemies' movements! Predict their next moves and counterattack before it happens! Again." Shaza ordered harshly, the fact that his student just got shot by himself nonetheless, never entered his mind. From under the destroyed shelf, Nico lifted away the parts that had fallen onto her. She grunted a bit before resumed attacking him. And their fight went on with crashing into walls or the furniture or getting shot here and there...

* * *

><p>Something like 5 hours later...<p>

On the way to the room where everything began...

"Hngh~! So tired! I can't believe you made me work to the bone. I'm feeling sore all over my body and this is all you fault." Heard the loud voice of a certain Red Riding Hood.

"Haha... I'm feeling tired too. You can't expect for me to stop when we're already having a nice battle, right? It's like when someone dares to interrupt me while I'm doing something important."

"True. Just like when someone dares to disturb me while I'm eating chocolate fudge."

"Haha... I like you." Miria laughed. Before she realized it, Rei had distanced herself from the woman two meters away.

"Um... I don't swing that way." Rei waved her hands, indicating that it was wrong and never to happen in life.

"What way?" Miria asked innocently. No, it was true, she didn't understand what the Red Riding Hood was saying.

"...No, nevermind."

Then, they arrived at the room and saw that the place was half destroyed a strange force. The thing that caught their eyes was the giant hole on the wall which they were certain that it wasn't there the last time they saw it. The hole was connected to the next room and they saw smoke rising from it.

"What...exactly happened here?" The two of them thought.

"Nothing, except for two crazy fighters who fought like mad bulls and felt like destroying everything that stands in their way. It's been awfully quiet after they crashed into the next room. And the next one too... I wonder what happened after that." A voice answered their question.

They looked to the right and Rei saw their former target sitting leisurely on a chair with a cigarette in his hand. He no longer looked like some helpless and stupid man but a serious and respectable man. Rei wondered where in the world did their tutors found and hired an amazing actor like the man himself. It was all too real to her liking.

"Oh, you're still here, Morgan?" Miria smile at the man.

'That was his real name? I thought it was make-believe.' Rei sweatdropped.

"Just hanging around at the moment. I'm leaving now that you're back to deliver my message to him. Don't forget to remind him that I want my payment already in my account within 24 hours, starting from now." Morgan Rusell said audibly between talking and smoking before leaving the two ladies behind.

"Wao. Is it true? Where in the world did you guys get that kind of man? He's a good actor." Rei whispered to Miria.

"An acquaintance of Boss. Dunno where or when they met though."

"O-kay... Wonder where my dear Honey had disappeared off to. Oh, and that rotten crow too. Hope they're at least alive." Rei said while looking outside the window.

"Oh, they'll be fine. I think." Miria added.

Right after they had finished talking about the other guys, a figure was seen from the window. That person was walking towards the building while carrying something that looked like a sandbag from afar. Getting closer, the silhouette of the figure got clearer and Rei gasped as she recognized the sandbag to be her beloved Honey being carried roughly. Rei ran towards them. The woman who was carrying Honey glared at the approaching girl and decided to dump Honey from her possession right there at the spot. Ten seconds before Honey's body touched the ground, Rei had ran quickly and dived in to cushion Honey from the black and scorching tar below.

"Safe!" She cried and cradled Honey carefully before trying to wake her friend up. "Honey, wake up. Hey, are you alright? Honey!" The response she got was a small grunt from Honey but she was still unconscious. Rei saw how battered and injured her dearest friend was and proceed to glare at the woman who supposed to be Honey's tutor but did her work improperly, not to mention the rough treatment. The woman glared back and a heated glaring contest between those two began.

"There, there. Your friend's only unconscious. At least, there is no serious injury. Even though you do, Rosetta." Miria assured the seething Rei while taking turns to examine her injured comrade for other injuries sustained during the combat test.

"It's nothing. It stopped bleeding for a while now. By the way, where in the hell did the girl get those mini bombs? Luckily, I didn't forget to wear protection vest." The question was directed at Rei. At first, Rei was decided not to tell the rude woman. But then the woman said it.

"Be grateful that I didn't kill her, brat." So, Rei got no choice but to tell them.

"...Vikram gave it to her." Still sulking, Rei glared at the woman as she answered the question. But bombs? Honey was lucky to get a hand on it. If it was her, she would have already thrown a couple of it to the woman for her insolent behaviour towards Honey.

"That stupid man." Rosetta cursed a few more in different language that she knew out of habit. Miria just smiled all the time.

"It's already past the time we decide to finish the assessment for the girls, right? Yet, those two haven't return. Wonder what's taking them so long?" Miria frowned. Shaza was a punctual man and he never arrives late for any scheduled meetings.

"They probably lost their way here. This place IS big after all." Rei defended her friend.

"Hmph. Or they're still playing house like little kids are." Rosetta scoffed.

"What a pity. I never played that kind of game before." A grunt sounded from the door Rei and Miria had used before.

And another voice continued, "Me neither." which sounded more in pain and grumbling a bit than the one before.

There, appeared before them, standing or more like trying hard to stand on their feet were Nico and Shaza. Both of them looked worse than before the six of them had separated ways. They looked like some kind of half dead soldiers who just returned from a battlefield with scratches and splotches of blood on their uniform without a care to the world. Their eyes and body language gave off the sign that they were tired and sleepy after their fight. It was expected since both of them had been going all out from the beginning without a care to their very own companions. Right now, Shaza was limping on his right and had to use Nico's shoulder as a support while Nico tried her best to help him. Rei noticed her bandaged left arm slumped against her side.

"Broken?" She asked Nico.

"Nah, only shot." Nico replied between wincing and gritting her teeth.

"So, what should we do now? Everyone's back."

"Why don't we get back to the hotel first and get some rest?"

"Hello~? When are we getting an explanation about all of this?" Rei complained.

"When we get back to the mansion. That annoying guy will do the talking." Rosetta told her.

"Hmph! Fine. Honey would want to hear it by herself too."

...

Two days later at the mansion of Lunezielle, the three girls and the three tutors had returned together from Palermo in a limo. Because of their injuries, some of them had to walk slowly or in need of support from another person. For example, the ones getting serious injuries were Rosetta, Shaza and Nico. Miria helped Rosetta since she was still hurting from the mini bombs she got during the fight with Honey. Shaza broke one of his legs and refused to use a cane. That's why he had no choice but to let Nico helped him. Nico only got a shot at her left arm. Not really serious but Honey had offered to help her with the luggage. The raven had refused to let her did so in the first place so when Honey used her oni-mode, the raven reluctantly agreed. The moment they were inside the manor, they had received a direct order brought by a butler from the boss. They were instructed to go to his office immediately. Well, they were going there after all so they proceed without any question. Their luggage was taken by the butlers and maids. They arrived at the office's door and Honey knocked on it. A familiar voice from inside answered, telling them to come in. Honey twisted the door knob and opened it. The same as ever, Vikram was sitting in his seat with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, gentleman and ladies. It must be fun to be in a harem, Shaza. I'm jealous." Vikram joked. "Oh, you have a broken leg. Poor guy. You too, Rosetta? My, oh my."

"Shut up." Shaza glared at the guy.

"Try being in our shoes, stupid boss. The hell did you gave the kid the mini bombs? It still hadn't been tested yet for real! You know about that." Rosetta gritted her teeth while letting it all out.

"That's why I had it tested in the mission, my dear." Vikram smiled.

"You! I got this injury because of it! Lucky the girl didn't throw the damn things to my face."

"I told her not to. That's why you're still alive, Rosetta."

"I'm sorry!" Honey turned to Rosetta. She was petrified when she heard that the mini bombs weren't tested and she had used it on her tutor. It was a good thing that she hadn't really try throwing those things at the face or she would have killed her own tutor. Rosetta rolled her eyes at Vikram.

"It's okay, Honey. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Miria smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, case closed. Now, mind telling us why you give us that mission?" Nico asked. She had let Shaza sat on the sofa so that the poor guy wouldn't stress himself and his other good leg. And she was sitting next to him. Seeing her friend already put herself comfortable on the sofa, Rei pulled Honey to the empty sofa. Miria saw the others like that so she convinced Rosetta to sit on the sofa too. Rosetta grunted a bit as she landed her tired body on the sofa. Vikram stared at them.

"The purpose of having the mission was to test you guys. Your potentials and skills. Your strength and flaws. These guys are the tutors selected to train you guys into pro fighters. This is so they will know what their students are capable of and what kind of training should you guys undergo. Things like that." Vikram started.

"Including getting us injured? So that we will show our true fighting potential?" Honey frowned.

"You're only getting minor injuries, kid. Be grateful." Rosetta mumbled.

"You hurt her enough to leave a scar, you know!" Rei said angrily. Honey reprimanded the Red Riding Hood and smiled apologetically at Rosetta and Vikram.

"An assessment." Nico nodded her head in understanding.

"Bingo!" Vikram grinned.

"So? What now?"

"Now, let us hear your tutors' comments on your presentation and what they have planned for you guys, shall we? Rosetta, why don't you go first since you look eager to leave."

"The girl obviously needs more training and teaching. She has the skills and techniques but don't know how to use it properly to her advantages. Speed and strength are average but good at making quick decisions and forming a solid plan on spot. For the upcoming days, you and I will be spending our times together at the training ground. Are you up for it?" Rosetta asked seriously at Honey.

"What? How d-" Rei wanted to complain but Honey stopped her. Rei glanced at Honey and saw her friend's eyes full of determination and strength. Traits that she had rarely see in her friend. She couldn't possibly stop her friend now, could she? Rei kept quiet as Honey nodded her head confidently.

"Good. Starting tomorrow, be at the training ground at 0500 hours sharp. No excuse for being late or I'll shoot you. Understand?"

"Yes." With a firm nod from Honey, Rosetta got up from the sofa and left the office.

"Now then, your turn Miria."

"Hmm... Rei's a good fighter. Definitely has experience in self-defense. Has speed and agility, offense and defenses are good. Long or short ranged weapons handling are both perfect for her. Stealth technique is perfect too. Quick in picking up clues and solving not used to long time of using stamina. Hot tempered and easy to get angry or restless for friends. Need to learn self control. We only need to get that aspect deal with and then we can keep on with your speed and intel quirks." Miria smiled happily.

"Fine with me." Rei nodded her head as she listened to her tutor's comment.

"Let's start with tomorrow, shall we? Why don't we go somewhere else before that?"

"No. I want to stay with Honey."

"Aw~ And here I thought we can go shopping for clothes or shoes or the latest fashion trends." Miria played around. She pretended to look disappointed.

"Shopping? Let's go!" Rei's eyes turned into sparkling diamonds at the mention of going shopping.

"Shaza?" Vikram turned to the last tutor.

"Hm... So-so."

"Elaborate it, my friend."

"Excellent in most parts. Quick in learning and in her steps. Learns various self-defenses. Knows the perfect moment to attack. For short, an experienced fighter. But easily distracted when it's someone she knows. Having trouble in controlling her fighting desire. Anyway, let's just start training tomorrow." Shaza sighed.

"But you're still not well, Eis." Nico raised an eyebrow, wondering how the man going to teach her while he couldn't move properly.

"I still have my hands, Nico. And my good leg. If you're that worried then we'll do something that won't require me to move around so much."

"If you say so."

"Good. We've done discussing the matter. Anything you want to ask? No. Done. So, I wish you girls good luck with your new tutors and training." Vikram dismissed them from his office.

Honey and Rei went back to their room. The instant they entered the room, they were welcomed by Lucia. Rei took off her boots and jumped onto her bed. Honey went to take a bath first. Nico helped Shaza to his room before joining the other girls in their room. Nico also took her boots off and sat on the sofa she had taken a liking to. She stared upwards to the ceiling. The sound of faucet being turned off was heard and Honey came out from the bath with a new pair of dry clothes. She walked to the sofa and joined her friends at the coffee table. Lucia came in with a tray of iced tea in a jug and empty glasses. The maid poured a glass for each of them and put them on the table. Honey mumbled a thanks and the maid left the room.

"Here starts our very hellish daily life like a certain tuna fish." Nico commented with closed eyes.

"Hope we can survive for at least a few more years in this world with all the Spartan training and fighting." Rei sighed heavily with a hand outstretched to the ceiling.

"Think in a positive way, guys. Truth to be told, I wonder how much we'll change in 2 to 3 years?" Honey chuckled before taking a sip of the iced tea.

And like Nico had said, their hellish days would begin tomorrow and last for a few years until they became a true Mafioso. But hey, we should always think in a positive way, right? That way we could face the challenges in our life with positive thinking and attitudes. **(2)**

* * *

><p><strong>note corner: <strong>

(1) Good kids don't copy this, 'kay? Don't throw sharp things at your friends, no, at anyone at all.

(2) That's what Honey said.

...

Chapter 6 is done and I'll try my best to finish writing chapter 7 as soon as I can. Thank you for the wait.

Don't forget to comment, 'kay?


	7. Chapter 7 Party and Decimo

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p>-previous chapter-<p>

_And like Nico had said, their hellish days would begin tomorrow and last for a few years until they became a true Mafioso. But hey, we should always think in a positive way, right? That way we could face the challenges in our life with positive thinking and attitudes._

...

(Zip Zap Starts)

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since their first involvement with the mafia and under the strict trainings of the three tutors selected personally by the young boss of Lunezielle Famiglia, the three main characters have matured from their old selves. Their naivety were stripped away due to being expose to the cruel fate of how the underworld worked, their temperament were perfectly controlled, their strength, agility, expertise in various skills were enhanced to survive the dark and dangerous world of mafia.<p>

Who would have thought that the girls could change so much within two years? No longer were they the type to rush into an enemies' lair without making a plan first or no longer they could be treated as weaklings and ignorant of how the world works nowadays. Those three were now known as one of the most dangerous newbie's group who could be considered as a threat to others. They were famous names but not many knew their true identities. They were only known as a hired group that would accept request from others, regardless of from whom and did their works efficiently without being caught, not yet that is. That was how they managed to survive while making sure that their identities were kept a secret, even from their most trusted tutors. However, now was not the time to discuss about this but of a new event that was about to unfold.

The trio had just returned from a mission which they had completed merely in three days where the dateline was one week duration. They would have prefer to go back to their rooms and sleep like the dead if it wasn't because Vikram had ordered them to meet him as soon as they arrived at the mansion. And so, they were now standing in front of Vikram's office. Honey knocked lightly on the familiar door and a voice from behind the doors answered them.

"Come in." The voice said. They entered the room and saw the young boss sitting leisurely on in his leather chair while checking a report that was sent to him by Raf half heartedly.

"Take a seat, girls." He offered to them and they did so without any delay. Vikram put down the report onto his mahogany table and smiled at the girls. "How have you three been doing? How's your mission? No problem, I hope."

"No problem at all. There's nothing that we couldn't manage to overcome, sir." Honey smiled softly. Vikram was reassured to hear the confidence behind those words. Honey had always been the most dependable among the three though he doubted that the other two girls wouldn't do something 'extraordinary' yet again. They tend to get... rough sometimes.

"Haha... That's good news. By the way, Honey, I've told you countless time before that you may call me Vikram. No need for formalities. Please stop with the sir, sir thing." Vikram laughed playfully.

"I'll try, if I could." Honey returned the playful smile she was given.

"Oi. Stop flirting with my Honey, will you?" Rei glared at the man which interrupted their conversation.

Honey sighed at Rei's possessive attitude and pinched her friend lightly on the arm. She also reminded Rei not to talk rudely to their boss who was also older than they were. Rei protested when she was the one getting reprimanded but when her protest was ignored by Honey, she proceeded with sulking at the corner of the room.

A chuckle was heard from the third girl and Rei decided to throw a nearby vase to that person who had evaded the flying object with complete ease. The vase was heading towards the floor and before it could come crashing down onto the floor, the vase was caught and put to safe by none other than Honey. Vikram laughed nervously as he remembered that the blue ceramic vase was a present and quite valuable and the fact that Honey had managed to save it from breaking.

"Haha... Thank you, Honey. And, don't worry, Rei. I won't do that since I don't feel like getting on your bad side if I could."

Vikram flinched as he remembered one time when a man, someone they meet at a banquet who had the gal to try flirting with the leader of the trio and was very persistent with it. Note the word 'try' because right after the banquet had finished and when all of the guests were safe and sound within their respective rooms, a terrible and loud scream was heard from one hallway to another.

When the security checked the room where the screaming was last heard, they found the man lying on the floor while clutching to his head and hiding in the corner of the room. At the sight of the room being opened, the man crawled out of the room and clutched himself on one of the security officer's trousers, all the while saying there were a giant snake and a zombified monster in the room. But there was nothing in there so the security officers thought the man had finally loose himself and the man was brought to a hospital for people with mental issues. Poor man.

And that night, Vikram was passing through the lobby when he saw two familiar figures sitting at a small table facing each other. They each had an evil smile on their faces. Due to curiosity, Vikram went closer and heard something he regretted eavesdropping but served as a reminder.

"_That scum finally gets what he deserves. After all, how dare he try to flirt and get within a meter close to my beloved Honey. I need to thank you for helping me in... 'messing' up his head, Nico." Rei chuckled evilly._

"_No problem, my friend. Besides, it serves as part of my training. Do tell me if there's more... 'toys' you want me to 'mess' with. I'll gladly lend you a hand. It's a real entertainment."_

And the two girls laughed evilly like how evil they were at the moment. Vikram distanced himself from the area and immediately changed his mind of approaching the girls. He ran off to his own room which made Raf surprised with the sudden outburst of his boss. Starting from then on, Vikram swore not to ever think of flirting or getting too close to the two girls' precious leader more than he was allowed. Back to reality, Vikram was reminded of the thing he had wanted to ask the three girls. He could see that the girls were looking tired and sleepy so he decided to make it brief and short.

"Tomorrow is your day off, right?" and three head nodded in unison. "Here, take this credit card and spend it to your heart's content. Don't worry, it's your payment for this month."

Vikram put a golden credit card in front of Honey. At first, the leader hesitated to receive such reward but took it nonetheless. She examined the card and gave it to Rei who had miraculously appeared beside her, staring excitedly at the sight of the credit card. Honey looked back at Vikram with a confused face.

"What is this for?"

"Truth is, the day after tomorrow, there would be a party held by one of the allied families of the Lunezielle. I've received the invitation here." Vikram showed them a red envelope with a familiar crest on the envelope.

"And what of it? There's something else you're not telling us, boss." Honey raised an eyebrow curiously at Vikram.

"I can smell fish in the air. Something fishy is going on." Nico suddenly interjected. Her face stated what was on her mind, suspicion. The gaze was directed mainly at Vikram. Till now, the raven had difficulty in trusting Vikram hundred percent. Not when the man himself was a sly fox wearing a mask.

"Huh? What the hell are you spouting about? There's no such thing as those weird saying!" Rei looked weirdly at the raven.

"There, there, ladies. Please, let me finish my story. Truth to be told, I have a new mission for you guys. I know. I know that you guys are tired and wary from the previous mission I gave you but still..."

"What kind of mission?"

"It's quite simple. You only need to follow after a certain man and filed some data about him. Nothing much." Vikram explained.

"Stalking, again? I hate doing that kind of mission." Rei complained to herself. "By the way, what does the stalking mission have anything to do with the party?"

"Let me guess, you want us to go to the party as your escort or bodyguard or something else and use the opportunity to know our target in a close distance. Plus, the reason you're giving this credit card is because you want us to buy a formal dress for the party, is that it?" Honey smiled knowingly at the man.

"Bingo~ I know I can count on you to figure out the hidden meaning!" VIkram made a thumbs up sign at Honey.

"Yes~! We're going to go shopping like crazy tomorrow!" Rei cheered from the side.

"Is shopping the only thing in her mind?"

...

And so the trio went shopping for their formal dresses the next day. Rei was very happy that she finally got the chance to go shopping and helped Honey to pick a dress. They went from one store to another searching for the perfect dress for Honey. After searching for more than two hours, they finally found a nice looking dress in the twenty-eighth shop. It was a pure white dress and has a few frills here and there. It looked perfect on Honey as the girl looked like a goddess herself. However, the dress was sleeveless and Honey was the type that didn't like showing her skin too much.

"Oh, come on, Honey. It's perfect!" Rei tried convincing her friend.

"No, and that's final. I admit that the dress is beautiful and comfortable but it's too showy." Honey shook her head. "Unless, if I have something to cover my arms with." She added when she saw how dejected the Red Riding Hood was. As soon as those words were said, a smooth fabric was placed gently on her shoulders. It was something a kin to a scarf or a shawl and it was translucent with the colour of soft pink.

"Then, here's a present from me to you, my lady. Something to cover your arms and also... a white rose to decorate your pretty hair so that it shall bloom beautifully for eternity." A Romeo-became-Nico appeared from behind Honey. Once she had put the new additions to the leader, Honey looked even more stunning than before.

"Nice, Nico. If it isn't you for a fact, I would have already kissed you." Rei made a thumbs-up gesture to the raven.

"Thank you very much for the compliment and I appreciate your thought but no thanks. I'd rather get one from Amy." Nico replied dead on.

"Hah! I don't realize that you'd stoop so low to get a kiss from a cat instead of a human." Rei snickered. Amy was the cat that Honey had saved two years before. The one from the encounter with Miss Red.

"Guys, enough. Don't cause a ruckus here. Thank you for finding this for me and... the flower too, Nico. And Rei, don't say bad things about Amy." Honey intercepted their talk.

"Your happiness is most welcome, my lady." Nico bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that we've perfected your image, I'm sure you're going to be the center of attraction later at the party." Rei smirked and Nico nodded her head in agreement. Honey could only sigh at her two friends.

"Well, it's not like you guys would actually listen to anything I say. Not when I'm having both of you agreeing on a same thing. If I don't, then you guys would buy the dress secretly behind my back and swap it with the dress I want to wear for the party, right? So that means, I'd have to take the dress." Honey smiled softly and went back into the changing room to change her clothes. The two friends cheered at the back.

"It's gonna take a while so in the meantime, why don't we go search for our own dress?" Rei clapped her hands together and dragged the raven girl with her. The raven went unwillingly by the pull on her hand.

"I've already picked mine ages ago. Yours the last one."

"Oh, gosh! Really? What kind of dress? No, wait! Knowing you, you probably picked something simple but still elegant like always, right? Hmm.. Wonder where I should search for mine. I prefer something that's... elegant and exotic, I guess." Rei mumbled to herself but still dragging Nico with her.

"Let's take a look over there, shall we?" And she dragged Nico to a nearby shop that displayed a variety kind of dresses.

"There she goes again. Why is it always me who has to put up with her?" Nico sighed.

"Well, duh. I don't want to trouble my dear Honey so there's only you left. Besides, consider this as a punishment. You sure have a ton of bravery for trying to flirt with my Honey before my eyes." Rei glared at angrily at her. "By the way, why the hell did you suddenly get all cheesy?"

"You see... I was looking around at the selection of formal attire back there," Nico pointed her finger at a certain section for formal clothing, "and then the CD shop two stores away played the movie 'Romeo & Juliet'. Coincidentally, it was at the cheesy lovey dovey scene when I stopped by to watch it. That's why..."

"No wonder." Rei rolled her eyes, used to the way of her friend's hobby for copying the role of certain characters in either stories or movies and even in manga.

* * *

><p>Nightime had arrived and the young boss, Vikram Kaiele was pacing at the lobby of the hotel he was currently staying at together with his right hand man, Raf by his side. It was almost the time for the party held by the allied family, Gorgonave Family. However, his three bodyguards still hadn't appeared at the arranged time and he was starting to feel worried. He waited and waited, a frown was starting to form on his face. Even though the boss was worried, however his right hand man had only a calm expression. Raf's eyes followed after his boss from right to left and left to right. The process was repeated again and again. Vikram stopped pacing and turned to Raf.<p>

"I guess I do need to go check on them."

"Please calm down, boss. Take a sit and relax. There's nothing to worry about."

"But they're late, Raf! How can you be so calm? What if something happened to them? What if while we are busy having this kind of nonsense talks, they're actually kidnapped by some mysterious dangerous gang?!"

"Nonsense. They're not as weak as they used to be. They couldn't easily be defeated by mere assassin or anything."

"Then, why are they late?"

"They're GIRLS, boss. They must need extra time to... make sure that their image are perfect, sir. A girl takes care of her appearance more than anything. Especially if they're going to an important events or a party. That's common knowledge about women, I tell you."

"Oh." Vikram blinked in understanding.

Just as those two had ended the conversation, a familiar voice called out to them from behind. Recognizing the owner of the voice, he sighed in relief. Vikram turned around to greet the girls and possibly scold them for making him worried but he stopped those thoughts. His eyes were locked on the sight of the trio. He stared from Rei to Nico and lastly to Honey.

Conveniently, the stairs were covered with a red carpet so the two partners in crime thought of using it to their advantages and fun. Nico and Rei extended their hands to Honey and escorted her down the stairs. All of the guests and staffs in the surrounding area stared at them in awed. Every movement stopped. Once they had reached the last step, Honey walked forward with the other two behind her. They went over to Vikram and greeted him politely.

"Good evening, boss." Honey said with a blinding smile.

"G-Good evening, Honey." Vikram stuttered when he tried to reply to her greeting. The stutter was due to embarrassment and the other two girls chuckled at the slight mistake. Vikram faked a pout and he glared playfully at them. Vikram stared at their choice of attire.

Honey was wearing the choice of dress she had resigned to wear. The one that was picked by Rei and Nico that evening. The white dress certainly matched with her creamy skin and blond hair. The white rose she had on her hair had been added with a few more add-ons. A few small beads with the colour of maroon just like her eyes. Her long blond hair was tied into a bundle at the left side with the white rose put to seal it in place. Her bangs was arranged to cover the right side of her face. Overall, Honey looked the most enchanting tonight.

As for Rei, somehow at some point, she managed to find a dress she had deemed the most enchanting and the perfect dress she could wear to the party. It was the colour of dark red with layered ruffles at the front and a bit at the side that was designed to be a flower. Then she wore black thigh high socks with roses design on it. She also equipped her image with a pair of striking Sergio Rossi's Tortuosa and also a small red purse. And to top it off, her make up was amazing. She used black mascara to make her eyelashes looked thicker and longer. A rosy lipstick to make her lips more stunning and alluring. With her appearance, she managed to captivate the men's eyes.** (1)**

For Nico, she had chosen a simple style of formal attire. One that most people would wear. She wore a white shirt with frills at the center. The sleeves were rolled up neatly till the elbows and matched with a black vest with grey stripes. Then, she wore a black pants and a pair of black knee high boots. She also decided to wear a bracelet as an extra addition and her rings to the party tonight for safety precautions, she said. Nico's hair was only a few inches passed her shoulders so she only need to make sure that her hair was neat and the left side bang was combed to the back. After that it was finished with three to four hairclips to keep it in place. One look and most people would mistake her as the opposite gender, mostly girls.

"It's time. We should leave now or we're going to be late." Raf reminded them of the party and led the way to a limo waiting for them outside of the hotel's entrance.

They went inside the limo and the car drove off towards their respective destination. Almost 30 minutes later, the car slowed down and eventually stopped. They had arrived at the party. A man came to open the door of the car and came out first was Nico and then Rei. After them were Raf and Vikram. Honey was the last as Vikram extended his hand to Honey. She climbed out of the car and smiled at Vikram in gratitude. The spectators would think that she was his date or lover or someone special but in truth the smile had a deeper meaning.

Oh how much Honey hated wearing high heels. It was making her feet felt like bleeding. It had been decided during the drive that Honey would pretend to be Vikram's date for tonight. As a show off when they made their first debut of the mafia world. All of them entered the hall and walked down the red carpet before the hallway gradually widens to a bigger space at the end. They halted a few meters from the flight of stairs and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Vikram took a glance at his partner.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Honey smiled nervously.

They both nodded at the same time and walked on. They went down the stairs and the butlers on each of their sides bowed down. The sound of Honey's high heels clanking the marble stairs resounded across the hall, earning everyone's attention. The sight of the young boss of the Lunezielle Family earned a few approval nods from the other bosses. The young boss was quite famous among them for his consistency and friendliness and efficiency with his works. Most of all noticed another presence beside him. All eyes stopped on the sight of the beautiful lady dressed in all white adorned with pretty silky hair, rosy lips, and half lidded gorgeous eyes.

Time seemed to stop as the pair reached to the center of the hall, still with the attention of many upon them. One boss who managed to get over being stupefied came over to the pair. After one came the others. They didn't want to miss the chance of getting close to the infamous pair. In a moment, some of the bosses were already swarming around them. Competing with each other to greet the boss and the young lady next to him. A few tried to flirt with Honey using sweet words and such. Honey was slowly getting terrified of them and grabbed onto Vikram's sleeve unconsciously. Realizing the other's nervousness, Vikram held her hand and whispered to her ears.

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"Thanks." Honey smiled but still not relief of her misfortunes.

"If you're already at your limit then it'll do me better if you go over to your friends. I can take care of... these nuisance. Besides, I'm sure that seeing my action here would cause **her** to misunderstand the real situation. I bet she's eager to kill me." Vikram laughed sheepishly.

Her, meant the one and only person with Honey complex and was very over protective of the girl. No one but the Red Riding Hood. Not far from those two, behind a pillar stood a shadow surrounded with the aura of jealousy and anger. That person was Rei who was, just as Vikram had mentioned, couldn't wait to kill the boss. She was more than angry for making her Honey suffered. Not to mention that his hand was on her waist and those bugs were surrounding her and asking her endless questions. Her anger was formidable enough to cause a crack on the pillar with her bare hands. Next to the girl was Nico, tasting the drink she got hold of but quickly put it back with a frown.

"Alcohol..." Nico clicked her tongue angrily.

Honey glanced at her friends' direction. Rei was waving frantically to get her attention, telling her to come over here. Honey nodded her head and whispered to Vikram. The man nodded his head and scooted over to make a path for the lady. She wriggled between those men and finally got out of the circle. Rei quickly pulled her away from the group and brought her to the back of the pillar. Honey relaxed herself and smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Does my lady wishes for a drink or a plate of desserts first? Just say your wish and I shall do as you command." Nico appeared with butler style and in her hands was a tray with a glass of water and a plate of desserts. She smiled and bowed. Honey chuckled a bit and took the glass of water. She gulped the water hastily but still in a ladylike manner.

"Thank you, Nico." Honey put back the empty glass onto the tray and took the desserts next.

Nico turned around and refilled the glass with water from a nearby jug. Rei glared at Nico for snatching Honey's attention. In order not to snap at the raven and received the wrath of Honey, the Red Riding Hood decided to eat a whole lot of desserts instead. She took every dessert within her reach and put them into her plate. Then she wolfed them down. Unfortunately, by doing so, Rei was on the verge of choking because she didn't swallow the food properly. Nico handed a glass of water to her which she took it rather sulkily. Honey ate the desserts happily with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Mistress." Nico called out to her. Honey turned and looked at the raven.

"Do you mind if I leave for a second or a few minutes? I've leave everything you might need over there. You know... it's about... _that_." Nico explained to her.

"Oh. Sure, I don't mind. I have Rei to cover up for me. Don't worry and take a rest, okay?" Honey smiled reassuringly. Nico sighed in relief and bowed again before leaving the two to their own.

"The same problem again, eh? She really needs to cure that problem of hers. It's been two years already since we've involved with this world and she's stills having it." Rei shook her head disappointedly.

"It's not like she could help it, Rei. If she could, then she would have done so." Honey commented. The two watched all the time the raven left them until she was no longer within their view. They were silent for a while.

"By the way, how is our target doing? Any interesting news?" Honey began in a low voice which was only for their ears and not others.

"Nope. That guy's still chatting and laughing with the other bosses like old friends. I haven't catch on anything suspicious trading between those white beards. Even my cute ladybug hasn't managed to record anything's worth my time." Rei touched the hidden hearing device installed in her earrings.

"Hmm... I guess, we have no choice but to spend an extra time digging around for information. For now, how much do we know about our target?"

"Let's see... He's quite an important figure in the mafia. Has a remarkable famiglia I must say. Excellent performance so far and in the report, it mentioned that his Family has a hell of skillful members. I've taken a liking to their system, really. It's a shame that they're one of those Family who chose to become our enemy. After all, anything that stands in our way must be eliminated, without discrimination, bias, and mercy. That guy has given us more than enough reasons to kill him." Rei twirled the spaghetti on her plate with a fork. Her face showed nothing such as pity.

"Mhm... After we're done with the party, we need to make a profile of him. I need everything you can find. His family, background, habits, fingerprints...anything. Oh, and a copy of his schedule. You guys can do that much right?"

"Sure. Leave the target's profile to me. For his schedule, I'll need the crow's assistance. She'll know the ropes to get her hands on the original. It's her expertise after all." Rei smirked playfully.

"Good."

Honey and Rei resumed eating the desserts happily. All was well before a sudden turn of event happened. While Honey was about to put another piece of chocolate tart with almonds into her mouth, a certain person had bumped into her. The tart fell from her hand and was about to meet its doom when a hand caught it inches away from the carpet. The owner of the hand then quickly put the tart into the mouth and chewed it. The poor tart was saved but still met its doom in the hands of the hungry Red Riding Hood.

As for Honey, luckily she didn't lose her balance and managed to regain stability. But for the person who bumped into her, he was not so lucky. The man fell to his feet and was now lying on the floor after a loud thud. Honey winced because she knew how hurt it was to fall down like that from experience and extended a hand to help him. The man got up and sat on the floor, rubbing his face in pain. Looking at the man's face and other familiar traits, Honey gasped. Those familiar fluffy brown hair. Those hazel eyes. That small figure. And most definitely, those familiar face and warm smile.

"Thanks." The man smiled warmly at the extended hand, oblivious to Honey's shocked expression.

"...Tsuna-kun." Honey uttered in a small voice.

"Eh? H-How did you know my name?" The man looked a bit puzzled and suspicious and Honey's nervousness done her no good.

"Er...Um..." Was all she could say in the confusion.

"Well duh, who in the world doesn't know the heir to the Vongola Family, Vongola Decimo aka. Tsunayoshi Sawada?" **(2) **Rei intervened to save the day with her quick thinking. It was a good thing she was nearby to cover up Honey's mistake or else the leader would cause the Decimo to get all suspicious and beware of them. Even in the inside she was quite surprised and happy to finally get the chance to meet Tsuna face to face. Realization dawned on the man named Sawada Tsunayoshi and his expression softened at hearing the reason.

"Haha... Decimo, huh? It's not like I'm happy or proud to hear you said it. Ah! No offence to you, miss." Tsuna waved his hands guiltily at Rei.

"No harm done, kiddo."

"Still, let me introduce myself properly as an apology. My name is Sawada- oops! I'm supposed to put my first name first, right? It's Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pleasure to meet you, miss...?"

"Honey. Just call me Honey. As in, not that sweet aromatic for eat or for medicinal purpose nor a special calling or a name for your lover or wife. Just plain Honey." Honey replied. Tsuna chuckled lightly at the extra facts added to her introduction.

"And the other miss?"

"I'm Rei. Nice meeting you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Rei waved the spoon at him in a friendly way.

"Japanese?" Tsuna asked when he noticed the slight accent in Rei's words.

"Half, to be exact."

"Oh." As if on cue, a small shiny sparkling black boot came, flying out of nowhere and landed straight on Tsuna's face. The man or was it boy fell down again to meet the same floor as the one before. Honey covered her mouth in surprised. Well, everyone knew what actually happened five seconds ago. It was the infamous love kick from the most notorious, the greatest, number one hitman in the world, the sun arcobaleno Reborn.

"It's more fun seeing the real deal eh, Honey?" Rei whispered to the leader's ear. Honey pinched Rei's arm and told her to keep quiet. It's not nice to say it like that plus, Reborn's have great ears. He could have listen on that tiny whisper if he wanted to.

"Dame-Tsuna, I've been watching you from afar and still you keep on embarrassing yourself in front of others. Especially girls. Did you even remember anything I've taught you or it's only a lullaby to your ears? I really need to increase your training to a more advance course." Reborn scolded him while jumping up and down on the poor guy's stomach. When he was not satisfied enough with that punishment, he proceed with aiming a Leon-turned-gun at him. "Prepare yourself, Dame-Tsuna. Fight with your dying will."

"HIIEE! Reborn! Are you seriously going to shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet?" Tsuna shrieked in fear.

"Shut up. If you do that again, I'll shoot you. End of story." Reborn threatened him. The Leon gun was already aimed at Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna clamped his mouth shut and shook his heads. Seeing the all-too-familiar scene, Honey couldn't help chuckling to herself while Rei huffed with a smile.

"You two are very close indeed." Honey smiled.

"How come having a gun aimed at my head makes us close?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hmm~ I wonder about that." Honey said while helping Tsuna back to his two feet. Tsuna accepted the offered hand with a blush and thanked her. Curse the fate for making him look weak and timid and clumsy in front of a girl like them.

"Oi, Tsuna. Who're they?" Reborn switched his gaze to the two girls.

"Ah, this is Honey-san and Rei-san. We just met." Tsuna explained to him.

"Nice to meet you, Arcobaleno Reborn." Honey flashed a smile. Reborn hummed and tipped his fedora a bit in greeting.

"Nice meeting you too, ladies. I've never seen you guys before in any parties or meetings between famiglia. New recruits perhaps?"

"Yes. Rei and I are still newbies. This is our very first appearance at parties like this one. Our boss prefers if we can take care of ourselves beforehand in case anything happens. He doesn't want new recruits to die without at least trying to fight back. Just like a father with his daughters." Honey chuckled lightly. She could see Vikram circled by other Mafioso from her current position.

"Father? Yeah, right." Rei sighed.

"Ho~ Then, who is this 'father' of yours, ladies?"

"Vikram Kaiele of the Lunezielle. That's his name."

"Ah... The current boss of Lunezielle. I heard he inherited the title when he was twenty. But, still young and he's already a father? Quite a man you have there."

"Men are known for that side of theirs." Rei snorted. Tsuna laughed sheepishly, didn't know how to react to that statement. Reborn just ignored her.

"How long have you guys been in the mafia?" Reborn asked Honey. He was far more interested in getting the information out of these newbies about their Family.

"Exactly two years and 5 months now." Rei answered the question.

"I see." And Reborn left the conversation at that. Somehow it felt like he wouldn't be getting the information he wanted from them. Reborn was silent for a minute before he changed back his attention on Tsuna. "Oi, Tsuna. Where are your guardians? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"Eh? Um... They're somewhere around? We got separated a while ago because of the crowd." Tsuna ruffled his hair nervously. A wonderful yet again kick from Reborn to his head.

"What are you saying? A boss should always be with his subordinates by his side. And a boss should also know his guardians' whereabouts. I've taught you about that. How come you never pay attention while I'm teaching? What am I going to do with you. Maybe I should increase your training regimen starting tomorrow." Reborn gave him a wicked smile.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? Where are you guys?" And Tsuna quickly tried calling out for his beloved friends and guardians. As if on cue, a familiar shouting was heard from among the crowd.

"Jyuudaime~! Where are you?!"

"Are you sure he's around here, Gokudera? I haven't seen him here."

"Shut up, baseball freak! I said if he's here then he's here. I swear I heard him calling for my name! Jyuudaime!"

And that was the all-too-familiar Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato and the Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi standing amongst the crowd. Gokudera turned to the four's direction and his scowl was immediately replaced with a smile upon seeing his beloved Jyuudaime. Gokudera started running to them with Yamamoto on tow. Before Tsuna could greet his friends, Gokudera had first bowed ninety degrees while apologizing to him.

"Jyuudaime! I'm deeply sorry for missing you! Please forgive this incompetence right hand man of yours!" He bowed a few times.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna reassured the boy. "I'd appreciate it if you could stop doing that."

"Yes. As you wish, Jyuudaime."

"Yo, Tsuna. Sorry 'bout that too. Oh! Who are they, Tsuna? Your friends?"

Another same explaining and telling the story to the two boys. Please wait a minute until they finally understood the whole thing... When they did, the two introduced themselves.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto." Yamamoto held out his hand and Honey took it for a handshake. He did the same to Rei too who took it with a smile.

"Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera said with a scowl.

"Smokin' Bomb. Greetings." Rei nodded her head.

After all the introductions and a bit of questions, Honey resumed chatting with Tsuna about random things. Rei continued eating the desserts while enjoying a chat or two with Yamamoto about the food served. Then, Rei's ladybug transmitted a low beeping sound. Rei's eyes widened slightly and her eyes narrowed down. She went over to Honey and tapped her friend's shoulder. Honey looked at her and realization dawned on her. Honey nodded her head. Their faces were serious and their silent exchange caught both the Vongola Decimo and hitman's attention. Honey turned back to them and the two stiffened a bit. Instead of a serious face, Honey faced them with an apologetic smile. Now, Tsuna was a bit puzzled. Did the serious demeanor was there a few seconds ago?

"Well, I guess it's time for us to take our leave. It's a pity when we're already becoming friends. I hope that we'll have the chance to meet again sometime in the future, Sawada-kun." Honey bowed to him.

"Sure. Let's meet again someday soon, Honey-san, Rei-san." Tsuna smiled warmly to them which made the two girls felt like being welcome.

"Please excuse us." The girls took their leave after waving to Tsuna and co. The two left the hall and went into the corridor.

"Rei, contact Nico. Tell her that we're leaving. Meet me outside. I'm going somewhere for a moment." Honey ordered Rei before leaving around the corner. Rei did as she was ordered and sent a message to the crow through the transmitter.

* * *

><p>While the two was preparing to leave, the crow was still standing by the balcony while enjoying a drink. She twirled the glass smoothly. Her gaze was on the crescent moon up in the sky. Such a melodious night for star gazing too. As she was busy doing that, a rustle from the bushes at the garden below caught her attention. She looked downwards, wondering who dared to ruin her peaceful night with that noise. A feet appeared and then the rest of the body.<p>

It was a teenager with hair as dark as the night sky itself and eyes as grey as cold steel. The teenager wore a black suit and purple dress shirt underneath. His appearance caught the crow's crimson eyes. The teenager first walked into the garden without noticing her but then stopped in his tracks. He could feel someone watching him and turned his gaze to the culprit. He saw her staring at him and he gave her a glare. She ignored the glare and took a sip of her drink uninterestedly. But still her eyes were on him. They stayed like that under the light of the moon until a dark mist started flowing into the garden.

"Oya, oya. What is the skylark-kun doing here all alone by himself?" A deep and smooth voice was heard from behind the trees. A shadow appeared and out Rokudo Mukuro, the pineapple illusionist. His heterochromatic eyes were locked on the silhouette of the teenager in black.

The teenager ignored his remarks and turned back to the figure he saw watching from the balcony. He was determined to make out that person's face so that he could have a little 'talk'. However, there was no one there at the moment. The figure had disappeared off to somewhere else and it was a pity that Hibari Kyoya hadn't managed to take a careful glimpse of her face. His eyes narrowed down dangerously as he turned his attention to the illusionist.

"Kamikorosu." The teenager snapped at the illusionist angrily. Frustration and anger marred his handsome face. The illusionist smirked at the usual bite.

"Try it if you can, Hibari Kyoya."

And a small fight broke out between those...

From a window of the same floor but a few meters away from the balcony before, Nico watched the two guardians as they fought. Her face revealed nothing of her true feelings. A poker face. Her eyes followed them as far as they could before the two disappeared off to who knows where. Then, a low beeping sound was heard from her transmitter. She pushed a button and a voice was heard on the other side.

"Yo, we're leaving. Meet us at the entrance." Rei informed her.

"Got it."

She turned around and headed towards the main entrance to the hall. She went out without sparing a glance to the party. She walked in a quick yet silent stride.

"Guess it's time to get back to work."

And soon enough, they would be on the move. They would finish the mission given to them. No matter what may happen.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Couldn't believe I actually wrote that! Sorry Rei~<strong>

**(2) Since they're in Italy, I think they should use first name before the family's name. But when typing for the story except for in dialogues, I'll write Japanese style.**

**...  
><strong>

**Author's note: **HUHU~ finally done with chap 7! *cried tears of joy*

I'm very sorry for the delay. I've been busy with schools and exams so I didn't really have time to write in my computer. Have a few more ideas waiting to be written...

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Moment in Night Rosa

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>-Previous chapter-<strong>

_"Well duh, who in the world doesn't know the heir to the Vongola Family, Vongola Decimo aka. Tsunayoshi Sawada?"_

_"Well, I guess it's time for us to take our leave. It's a pity when we're already becoming friends. I hope that we'll have the chance to meet again sometime in the future, Sawada-kun." Honey bowed to him._

_"Guess it's time to get back to work."_

_And soon enough, they would be on the move. They would finish the mission given to them. No matter what may happen._

...

**(Zip Zap Starts)**

* * *

><p>Soon after the three girls had returned back to the Lunezielle's mansion, they had quickly gotten to their work. Based on the agreed working arrangements, they began doing their respective jobs with ease and professionally. Rei holed herself up in her room which was full of many advanced computers and multiple screens plastered to the wall viewing several different shots of a couple scenes. She was to gather the information regarding the target's current status, who he socialize with or the connections he had and the places he usually went to. Rei had many reliable connections to get the information she wanted whom she trusted. No bugs but merely codes.<p>

As to assist the Red Riding Hood with the work, Honey and Nico did another work which they were very confident with their skills. They stalked the target twenty-four hours from early morning till late in the night to observe his everyday routine, schedule, habits and behaviour. They planned to gather information using different ways. Honey then brainstormed to think of an interesting way to collect information. She decided that she would do by pretending to be one of the new maids. With this, she could gather any infos during both her working hours by taking jobs near the target's office and listening once or twice on his conversations. Or she could join in during the break hours where the maids spent their time gossiping in the kitchen. As for Nico, Honey told her to stay as close as she could to the target. Which the crow took seriously by staying as close as five meters away from the target every single day. From time to time, she would spy through the air ventilation or from the window or under the king-size bed or from within the target's walk-in wardrobe and many other secret places. To listen on the conversations of the target, Nico used one of Rei's ladybugs which she put as a decoration on the vase in the target's office.

Unexpectedly one day, her cover was blown away by an oni-mode Honey. It was her fault so no wonder and no pity given. Honey was ordered to clean the target's bedroom and what a surprise she got when she found the crow sleeping soundly on the king-size bed instead! Luckily there was only Honey around since her partner had been called over by the head maid. Honey had resolved the problem by kicking the crow and dragged her into the target's 6' x 11' walk-in wardrobe. She then started lecturing the crow hardly with Nico bowing her head a few times while saying sorry repeatedly. It was a good thing that Rei wasn't there to see it because Nico was sure the RRH (aka. Red Riding Hood) would be laughing at her AND recorded this.

They stalked the target carefully so that they weren't found out and after which they sent a report every day to the awaiting Rei, arranged in a neat manner. Honey had circled and highlighted the most important points which Rei was grateful for rather than searching for them through the whole file. After two consecutive weeks stalking and observing the target, Honey and Nico finally put piece to piece together and sent the last report to Rei. Rei told them that her search was 98% finished so the two could go back to the mansion. The two girls accepted gratefully, Honey already sick of receiving orders from the annoying strict loud-mouthed head maid and Nico sick of seeing the inside of the walk-in wardrobe again.

Next day, the two arrived at the mansion. They headed straight to Rei's room. Honey stood before the door. Nico was behind her, smiling and saying hi to the passing Lucia, the trio's maid friend and her co-workers. Honey knocked on the door twice and they waited for a reply. No reply. Honey tried again but this time, a bit harder than before. Rei probably didn't hear them knocking with the work occupying her mind. True to their guess, Rei was really busy with her works that she didn't even notice the two had entered her room. Honey thought that it would be better to leave the RRH alone and talked to her later on but Nico thought otherwise. Nico crept silently as a mouse and stood next to Rei. She just stood there, as still as a statue and looked down to the RRH. Rei finally realizing another presence beside her turned to look at it. No words formed as the next thing she did was screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GYAAA~!" It was hysterical... Honey managed to put her hands to her ears but Nico suffered a few seconds late.

"NICO, YOU BAKARASU! **(1) **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! You scared the hell out of me!" Rei started shouting and shaking Nico like a madman. When she stopped, Nico looked at her as innocently as a person could.

"Nothing. I just felt like doing so. That's certainly a nice reaction, ya know?" Nico smiled with eyes that showed how much she enjoyed doing so.

"I'm so gonna kill you one of these days!"

"You never did."

"Tch. Whatever. Now where's my beloved?" And Rei started searching around for her beloved Honey. Honey who had been trying hard to hold her laughter heard her name's been called looked up.

"I'm here, Rei. Good work."

"Honey, my precious! I missed you!" Rei threw Nico aside harshly and walked over the papers sprawled on the floor, almost running towards the blonde. She spread her arms in the attempt to hug the blonde. Reacting on instinct, Honey stepped to the side at the very last minute, sending Rei to hug the floor instead. Oh, poor RRH... Nico laughed at the back, hard.

"Shut up!"

"Ain't doing so, Riding Hood."

Rei glared at her and so did Nico. As a result, the everyday fight they often had happened again. The both of them were like cats and dogs. Both side refused to stop throwing insults or jokes at the other and when they did verbal fight, both of them refused to back down. Both of them were hard-headed. Honey who was used to these situations after knowing them more than 2 years and would prefer no more delaying in their schedule, stopped them. She only needed to do the usual and the two would obey.

"Enough, both of you! Nico, stop pestering Rei! That's annoying." One stopped albeit with a shocked expression. "And you, Rei. Get back to work." And another one was put back to work while sulking. Both girls obeyed silently but finished their petty argument by delivering small kicks and punches to each other.

"Come, Nico. We'll go back to our room to prepare for the things we might need in the mission." Honey beckoned for the crow towards the door. Nico did a final kick to Rei which the RRH returned by throwing a pillow but missed the crow. The two left the room together. Rei seethed on her chair but remembered to remind Honey of something. Rei ran to the door and kicked it open. Her two friends weren't that far yet and her voice could be heard from there.

"Honey!" She called out to the blonde and Honey turned around, confused. "Don't forget your pepper spray! Who knows what that perverted crow would do when I'm not around!"

"The hell, you stinky apple!" Nico cursed when she heard the very reason the RRH called out to the leader. Because of that, she was rewarded instead with a smack on the head by none other than Honey.

"Nico, mind your words, please."

...

**-bla, bla, sheep, sheep-**

...

Night came as the sun went down to the west and the moon shone brightly in the dark sky. Inside of one room that belonged to the three girls, it was seen that Honey and Nico were sitting at the medium size round table. Normally one would use a small one when discussing important things but they chose a medium sized one because every time they talked about important things, it would take a lot of space to put their laptops and papers. The other reason was because to avoid letting the crow and RRH to sit near so that they wouldn't start kicking each other legs under the table whenever a joke or insult was thrown out.

Back to the scene. Honey was enjoying a cup of tea as usual while Nico polished her two beloved daggers until it sparkled with a shine. Then, the door to the room was slammed open by Rei. The two waited till the RRH arrived to the table before she dumped a thick bundle of papers onto the table and a laptop too. Nico got up from her seat, the daggers had disappeared mysteriously from her hands and instead, a whiteboard appeared behind her. Nico moved the whiteboard to behind Rei before she went to make a new fill of tea for the three of them. When she got back, Rei had finished writing a brief description and actions for their mission on the whiteboard. Nico placed a cup of tea at Rei's side and refilled Honey's empty cup then she sat down. Rei took a sip before she began the meeting.

"It's done. I've designed a thorough plan for us. From the information I've sorted from the ones you guys collected, I figured out that our target would spend one of the nights on his own without his bodyguards. We'll use that night to do finish our works."

"When will that be and where's the location?" Honey asked.

"2 days to go. He'll go to the usual place he goes every once in a month. The Night Rosa. The other places are more difficult to blend in except for this one."

"So it seems that we'll be going to Florence this time." Nico crossed her arms. "What about the plan?"

"Yeah. I need the two of you to go after the target. Both of you will be waiting inside the club and when the target's arrived, observed him but do it discreetly. Then, I need you to slip this in his drink. It's a... something I made. Works well." Rei put a folded white paper onto the table. Nico picked it up, shook it, opened it slowly and stared at the unidentified white powder in it.

"How are we supposed to slip this into his drink? We can't just go up to him and slip it right under his nose." Honey voiced her confusion.

"That'll be your job to figure out, Nico." Rei turned to Nico.

"What? Why me?" Nico snapped her head up.

"Because the one doing this part will be you. No one else have the skills in disguise such as you. Besides, you like acting right? It suits perfectly~" Rei reasoned and such fact couldn't be counter by Nico. Not when even Honey nodded her head in agreement.

"And me?" Honey inquired.

"You'll have to be somewhere near the target so that you can listen on the conversation or prepare for back up in case Nico fails." At this point, Nico claimed that she wouldn't fail. "As for me, I'll do the finishing job. I'll be waiting here, at this spot." Rei pointed her finger to a red circle on the map pasted on the whiteboard. "When the target left the club, both of you will follow after him. When he gets near this point, alert me. The medicine I gave you should do the trick and our target should come out of his car to relieve the problem. From where I am, the view is clear enough for 20 metres radius. When I get the clear shot, BAM! Done. Simple."

"You do make it sound simple but really, I can't seem to understand the part where the target would actually come out of his car. How are you so sure that he would and when?" Nico pointed out the fact.

"Duh, I made that medicine. I have estimated the approximate amount needed and have figure out the approximate time the medicine takes to work. It's enough for one trip. I'm a genius and so, I am convinced in my abilities." Rei huffed proudly at her own achievements. Her eyes demanded the crow to challenge her awesomeness. Nico rolled her eyes at the oh-so-obvious fact while Honey just sipped on her tea calmly like she always did.

"Show off." Nico said. Rei twitched a bit and started another cat and dog fight. Honey tried calming the sulking RRH by reprimanding the crow to stop bullying her. The petty fight of cat and dog between them resided but only for temporary. Honey really wondered how she managed to put up with these two annoying friends of her all these years.

"Girls, pack your things. We're leaving tonight and by the second day's noon, we'll be ready to execute the mission as we planned. I'll tell Lucia to book us some airplane tickets to Florence." Honey got up from her seat and resumed her leader mode, ordering the two companions with simple instructions.

"As you wish." Both Nico and Rei got up and bowed to their leader in respect. Ready to do as they were commanded.

* * *

><p><em>"Bzzt. Testing. Testing. One, two. Do you copy, Milady?"<em> A small voice resounded through the ear-piece transmitter on her right ear. Honey nodded her head and realized that the other party wouldn't be able to see her did that, replied to the message.

"H's here, copy. I can hear you clearly, N."

_"Understood. How's the situation inside?" _The voice asked again.

"Chaotic."

Chaotic means, loud and booming. Honey covered her ears and moved to a lesser noisy part of that club. At this moment, Honey was dressed up as a waitress holding a tray collecting empty glasses around the club. As a waitress, she wore the uniform prepared specially by Rei. A white shirt and a short black tie. A short black skirt and a black vest. High heels with net leggings. Superb choice, Honey uttered with sarcasm. As of why she wore them, here was the answer. In this mission, she was required to dress as a worker at Night Rosa, one of the many night clubs one could find in the sleepless and bustling with life city.

From their information, Night Rosa had been one of the target's favourites. Their target would come by to this club frequently since they offered the best service here. Good drinks, nice atmosphere, up-to-date music and most of all, attractive butterflies too. One might say that the club fulfilled their customers' requirements as best as they could and that was the reason it was considered one of the best. Every night outside the club, a long line of excited customers couldn't wait to set their foot inside.

Along the line of awaiting people, a lady wearing a purple silk short dress and high heels walked up to the bouncers. Her overflowing hair the colour of the darkest night, fair skin, glittering sparkles in her eyes and the rosy lips were trailed by wandering eyes. A bouncer lifted his hand in attempt to stop her. The lady stopped, smiled and showed a premium membership card to the bouncer who then quickly let her passed through. She walked with the ease of a casual lady on her wild nights searching for excitement and romance.

The moment she entered the club, she walked straight to the bar where a bartender was busy wiping a glass. She rested her elbows on the counter and smiled at the bartender. The bartender looked up and listened as the lady said her order. The bartender nodded, prepared a drink and served a glass of Cosmo to her which she accepted with her long fingers. Their hands brushed together.

What no one else knew was that the two had a little secret exchange in the process. She slipped some cash and a piece of folded white paper into the bartender's hand. The lady smiled knowingly and winked at the bartender who returned it with another playful wink. She lifted her glass and saw the white paper beneath it. She pulled it to the edge carefully and left the bar together with the paper between her fingers. After that, the lady tried searching for an empty table to sit down. She found one that faced the entrance and gave her a nice view too. She took a sip of the Cosmo elegantly.

When seen closely, one could see her eyes darting from left to right and straight to the front cautiously. They moved slowly and carefully in case anyone might see her suspicious act. She tried finding any suspicious things and when there was nothing that interests her, the lady flipped open the paper given to her by the bartender. She read it for a few minutes before dumping it into a tray carried by a waitress passing by the table. The waitress winked at the lady before slipping the paper into her vest pocket.

The lady drank again. She rehearsed the script of her identity. Her name was Zecty, single, working as a normal businesswoman. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't long before a transmitter shaped like an earring beeped once. The lady pressed the receiver button. It flashed red once and a voice reached her.

_"He's here."_

Zecty looked up and saw him. Her target. The man wore a plain black slim fit shirt tucked into the pants. He left the upper two buttons unbuttoned and the silver cuff links' brightness could be seen contrasting the black shirt. Under the shirt was a pair of light grey pants equipped with a darker shade of belt with silver head. A platinum Casio watch and a circular sterling silver ring pendant were chosen. Overall appearance gave him a sophisticated, casual look to boot.

The man came down the stairs to the dancing floor below. Zecty watched calmly as the man walked towards her direction, what's with her seat being near the entrance and all. As he came down, Zecty noticed him looking around probably in search of someone he knows. Zecty blanched at the idea of another person interrupting her plans and wondered if she should think of a back up plan in case of unexpected event. Her thoughts were stopped when she saw the man no longer looking around but had his eyes in her direction. She wondered if she had imagined it but it was true. Their eyes were sizing each other up with interest. At one point, he flashed her with a wicked seducing smile before he went to the bar to collect a drink.

Zecty followed his every movement with calculating eyes. The man sat on the empty seat at the bar. He ordered a drink with the bartender where the latter nodded his head. The drink came and he drank it slowly. Zecty turned to the bartender and the one from before gave a confirmed nod. She nodded her head in thanks. The bartender then left to attend to the other customers. Her target was alone now. It was finally the time to begin her mission. She emptied her glass within two gulps and put it down on the table. Honey came by to take the glass. As she bent down to retrieve the glass, she whispered lightly to Zecty.

"Good luck~" Honey smiled playfully.

Zecty glared at the blonde. The appearance of the blonde meant that whatever she was about to do, her actions would be watch by those knowing eyes. Zecty mumbled to herself. She couldn't believe that she about to do this where Honey would be watching everything! She cupped her hands, count to ten and let out a heavy sigh. She was ready. _Bring it on._ Zecty got up and moved towards the bar. She seemed to be at ease even though her heart was beating nervously. She got closer to the bar and by seconds, she was there. In an empty seat right next to the drinking target who smiled winningly at her appearance. At first she just sat there, ordered another glass of wine and watched the bartender pouring the alcohol skillfully. She didn't waste her time sparing a glance at the person next to her. She knew he was watching her with complete admiration and interest. They sat in silence for a while.

Zecty noticed his almost finished drink. She chuckled lightly which caught the man's best attention.

"I wonder why such a fine looking man like you is sitting here all alone by himself? Are you perhaps, a loner? Or maybe, you're waiting for someone to spend the night with?" Zecty hummed in her sweetest voice. The man smiled at her.

"Waiting must be the most explainable reason then. Why? Are you interested to be that someone for me?" The man smiled playfully with his fingers twirling the empty glass in his hand.

Zecty chuckled and took a small sip of her drink. This man was such a straightforward flirty guy. She ignored the question. It would make the target that it was as he had claimed to be. He would think that she was just another woman craving for a one night stand companion to provide her with love and touch. The target waited for a response but he received none. They stayed in silent again for a while. Probably thinking that he better play as the fisher, the target began a conversation.

"You don't talk much for someone who approached me." He exclaimed. "Or do you prefer for me to approach you instead?"

Zecty stared at him with her deep violet orbs. She should let the man's thought be. It was better that way. He should just think that she wanted to be hold instead of being one to do so. After all, it was how her character was. Zecty put her glass down. She leaned forward, closer to the man, a hand slipping and moving from his arm to his shoulder. She tugged at him a little bit forceful, bringing their faces only an inch away. Closing the gap, Zecty smiled.

"What do you think?" The words slipped dangerously out of her lips in seducing whispers. "Maybe I am just a woman in need of someone to confide in. Someone to fill me with warmth and love. Who knows."

* * *

><p>Honey, the part-timer waitress watched with big eyes as Zecty and the target exchanged flirty gazes and whispered sweet words to each other. It was really, truly a night never to forget. In the beginning, she had try imagining Zecty to do her seducing part but not to this extent! Honey forced herself not to utter a single sound or laugh in case someone might notice her weirdness. She couldn't help to do so at seeing the unfolding event. Honey wiped the tears forming at the edge of her eyes with the helm of her sleeve.<p>

"Man, I still can't believe she agreed to do this! Seducing! Hah! That's dangerous for my heart. Too much laughing, definitely not good for heart." Honey giggled. Good thing she had put down the tray carrying empty glasses on the table before or she might have broken a few from the instability of gravitational pull.

"I should take a picture of this as a commemoration in the future."

And CLICK! it went.

Honey stared at the picture she had taken. Zecty was putting a hand on the target's shoulder, her mouth whispering unheard words. Her expression was the most laughable part. That seducing face. Honey almost burst out with laughter before she managed to hide the camera back into her vest and strode off to resume her work.

"I can use this in the future." Unbeknownst to everyone in the club, an evil plan was formed in the creative and dangerous mind of a natural sadistic blonde that night and the one who would suffer from it would be a certain person with a bird nickname.

* * *

><p>Zecty and the target talked some more. Small laughter and hidden smiles was seen from time to time. Clearly they were enjoying each other's company. Quite a few moments passed before the man realized something obvious that they had missed to share together.<p>

"You know, we've been talking non-stop since earlier but I realized I still haven't get the chance to have your name. Funny I didn't notice it till now. Maybe you were the most enjoyable partner I ever had for the longest time." He said. "Now, won't you tell me?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, honey. Well whatever. My name's Zecty. And what would be yours?" Zecty responded happily.

"Fargas, at your service." He said while taking hold of Zecty's right hand and sealed a kiss on it. Zecty stared with a smile at his gentleman gesture.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. You seemed to be one of those high class people, rich men or VIPs. I can see from how you radiated the aura of branded merchandise."

"Amazing observation skill. I guess that's why you came to me in the first place. You must like branded things like me, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, seems like you're not one to be taken lightly which I am very interested in so I'll just be frank. Yes, you could say that I am... kind of like those rich bastards you mentioned." He smirked to the side.

_Well duh, you're a freaking mafia boss! Need a clue?_ Zecty's mind couldn't refrain from stating them. She pretended to be interested in the mystery and proceed to get more info from the man who had let his guard down.

"Hm~ I'm correct then. But what kind of work do you do? From your attitude and composure, I'd vote for a CEO of a very big successful company." Zecty made a guess. Fargas laughed before saying that her guess was off the scale. He did admit that his real job was something a keen to a CEO in leading an organization but he wasn't actually one.

"Someone high class and very important, huh." Zecty shrugged disinterestedly.

"But not someone as important as you are." Fargas admitted before he leaned closer to her. His face was getting closer by seconds and Zecty felt a hand moving, settling on her waist. Her eyes darted downwards at the unknown hand but her face was lifted up by a hand cupping her chin in a gentle hold.

"You're not supposed to look away from me." Again, Fargas flashed his first class seducing smile that could win any females he wished for at Zecty. His eyes were on her. The man was definitely serious about what he planned to do. Zecty steeled her gaze. Fargas wondered if the woman was nervous but he smirked how those eyes dared him to actually do it. He was so going to make the woman fell for him.

"It's hard not to look away when someone is staring at you with passionate eyes." Zecty smiled playfully. She put her forefinger on the man's collarbone and slowly as if savouring the touch trailing upwards to the man's throat and his chin and finally up to his lips. She chuckled in satisfaction when her action caused the man to tense up at her simple playing. With his free left hand, Fargas grabbed Zecty's hand and locked it in his. Then, he leaned closer to her till he could feel her breath touching his conscience. He was about to take the final step but stopped at the last minute.

"Hesitating?" Zecty challenged him.

"Not at all." Fargas smirked and only a matter of two seconds before their lips would connect, spreading the warmth it would bring. They closed their eyes and finally...

...

...They were interrupted by a phone call to Fargas' phone.

Fargas grunted unhappily and picked it up.

"What?" His voice sounded angry and pissed. Whoever it was on the other end of the phone was unlucky to face his wrath. The other voiced hesitated and wondered if he should continue or not. "I said, what? Don't make me repeat myself, you dimwit."

The last push and so the caller gave his report in a rush, explaining some things to him. Zecty held her glass up and pretended to drink when she was trying to listen up in the conversation but unable to because she couldn't hear much from all the booming voices behind her. Fargas kept talking dangerously to the phone with his eyebrows knitted in a frown. From the side, Zecty stared at her shrinking ice in the glass. She waited.

"Yeah, fine. I said it's fine! I got it. 'Kay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Fargas finally done talking and put away the phone.

"You're frowning. You should relax or it'll mess up your handsome face." Zecty touched his cheek tenderly with a concerned face.

"Since you put it that way, then I'll stop doing it... if you'll let me kiss your hand." Fargas winked and was back to his original playful self. He took her hand and planted another kiss on it. "I apologize for the interruption when we're finally in the mood too."

"It's a pity. I heard that you said you're going back. Does that mean you're leaving already?" Zecty sighed and looked hurt. Fargas smiled softly and touched a few of her dark locks with his long fingers.

"I'm afraid so, my love. I've started to enjoy your company and was hoping for a little more time together but... duty calls. Here. If you are feeling the same as I do, then call me. We can set up another date to meet up, anywhere you want to."

"Okay."

They smiled at each other and Fargas excused himself. He was about to leave but not before leaving a little present for Zecty. A little kiss on her cheek. Zecty stared as he walked amongst the crowd, went up those stairs and finally left the club. Her part was done and so was her character.

_"Great job. You've work hard."_ Honey voice was heard through the earring transmitter. _"Though I still couldn't believe what I've just seen."_

"What do you mean?" Zecty left the bar, waved at the bartender, pushing her way through the crowd into the washroom at the back. She went into it and closed the door. The thick door had prevented the loud music to rule the washroom and so it was quieter and she could hear through the transmitter clearly.

_"Well duh, you. I mean, you of all people just had a successful flirting session and you completely had the man in your love trap! Where and when did you learn that skill, **Nico?** Not to mention, the kissing part too! Rei's gonna choke on her double fudge chocolate cake for one week, I dare say!" _Honey chided happily on the other side.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? I learned them for my previous solo missions. It's required to take down some old perverted geezer. Quite out of character for me there but still, it's really useful for some cases. Plus, I just love useful things." Nico went into a bathroom stall second from the farthest end.

Inside, there was a black bag. Nico opened the bag, took out some clothes and started changing her attire. She took off wig, then the dress and put on a pair of black pants, a sleeveless black T-shirt and a gray hoodie. She changed the high heels into a pair of black boots. The disguised she had was put into the bag and zipped close.

_"Mmhm. You've certainly showed a good show."_ Honey admitted.

"I'm awesome and I know it. But thank you for the compliment and I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Nico smirked as she opened the bathroom stall, went to the mirror, fished out a comb from the hoodie's pocket and started combing her hair.

_"Whatever. Well, once you've finished changing, come outside to the parking lot two buildings away from the club. We have a little tag game to play with the tracking device I put on his car." _Honey ordered before she cut off the line.

"As you wish, my lady." Nico smiled.

She grabbed the bag and went out of the washroom. Her stride was confident and quick. It wasn't long for her to make her way out of the club's entrance and out into the streets. She turned to the left and walked towards the end of road where surely, her mistress would be waiting. On her way there, Nico thought back about the seducing scene she had with the target. A smirk formed. Oh, tonight was certainly an exciting night, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>baka (stupid) + karasu (crow) = bakarasu

huhu~ I am sorry for the delay in updating the story! I'm facing a cruel high school life this year, so much assignments and tuitions to go to since I'm facing SPM...

gotta brace myself! I will try to write whenever I am free instead of playing games and over-sleeping

well, COMMENT PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9 Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>-Greetings-<strong>

To all readers, I apologized for the delay in updating the story. Seriously, these past months were hectic with studying like hell and more to come. I just finished with my SPM examination and waiting for the result this upcoming Mac 2014.

* * *

><p><strong>-Previous chapter-<strong>

_"Girls, pack your things. We're leaving tonight..."_

_"I should take a picture of this as a commemoration in the future."_

_"...you of all people just had a successful flirting session and you completely had the man in your love trap! ... Rei's gonna choke on her double fudge chocolate cake for one week, I dare say!" _

_"Of course. Who do you think I am?"_

**(Zip Zap Starts)**

* * *

><p>Walking through the starless night common in the city life, only illuminated street lights brighten up the darken road. It was almost 3am in the morning, not many people were about on the street. Except for certain people who just love the nightlife, partying and socializing.<p>

Nico breathed the cold night air. She had left the club five minutes ago, battling her way out the crowd to reach the exit. She winked at the handsome bouncer guarding the door just before she left when she saw the amused smile he had as their eyes met. Nico was supposed to find Honey as she was ordered. However, she hadn't seen the leader ever since the brief moment in the club.

_Once you've finished changing, come outside to the parking lot two buildings away from the club.__ The leader had said. Nico shrugged and went to the designated meeting place. It didn't take much time walking down the street there. It actually felt quite nice._

_Now that she had arrived there, Nico started hunting for her leader's figure. Still no sign of that person. Nico sighed._

_"Now what should I do?" Nico took out her black Smartphone from her left pocket and dialed a familiar number. Before the calling button was about to be pressed, a car's honk came from behind her. Nico turned and stared in shock._

_A Grigio Thalasso coloured _Gallardo LP 560-4. Nico whistled. Well, who wouldn't if they saw their own friend sitting at the driver's seat, driving such a beauty. Honey gestured for the crow to get in the car and she did. She opened the door and slumped into the seat. Her hands were touching and examining at every inch of the giggled at the crow.

"Chill, Nico. I know how you feel." The blonde leader said.

"Woah!" and "Wao." were Nico's response. When she was done, she asked. "Dude, when did you get the car? It's brand new."

"Good observation. Just recently. Boss sent it for us, a little bonus for this mission." Honey explained briefly.

She pulled the handbrake, shifted gear and pressed the accelerator pedal. The car started smoothly. They got out of the parking lot and onto the road. It was quite easy as there was no car at the time. Nico stared in amazement at Honey's driving. As soon as they were safely on the road and still moving slowly, Honey lit up her phone and quickly opened the GPS tracker system. Note that the system had been modified a little by Rei and who knows what else she put in that thing.

"Let's see... Where's your date's location, Nico?"

"Hurm? The yellow dot? Or the blue dot? Which one are we using now?" Nico fondled with the system. Last time Rei made them use green, pink, blue, black and such colours ranging according to her mood. No wonder the crow had trouble deciding which to view when the thing asked _'Please select or red.'_

"Yellow, target. Us, blue... Rei wanted red like always."

"She's not even in the map!" Nico complained.

"It'll appear sooner at that calculated point."

"Fine. FYI, he's nicely around 1 kilometer ahead of us. I'll put it up for you to see." Nico huffed and slumped back to the seat. She turned on the radio, finding any exciting songs being played. Kill the Noise 'Saturn (GTA Remix)'. Quite nice, matched the mood.

Nico relaxed and began thinking. She thought of how nice it would be if she could drive a beauty like Honey's car. She would have to keep it a secret from the RRH of course. That girl would have demand the crow to bring her on a shopping tour whenever she could and that would be annoying. She thought of a blackmailing Vikram to buy her a car too. Need to get a proper driving license too.

A driving license? Wait a minute. They still haven't yet reach the minimum driving age to get a damn license, minus Nico in about one or two months more. So, how come Honey could drive?

"Honey, mind me asking a question?"

"Sure but if you want to ask about a license, then no, I don't have one." The blonde stated with a smile, eyes focused on the road.

"Then how?" Nico went paled.

"Silly. We're mafia. Mafia doesn't need a license to drive." Honey smirked. She stepped on the accelerator and the car sped up in order to catch up to their target's car up ahead.

All the while driving, Nico was grabbing onto the seat tightly as if it was her lifeline itself. Never let it go if you want to live longer. It was amazing how they didn't get into any kind of mishap during the drive. Honey drove like hell. And never again Nico would sit in the same car as her if she was at the driver's seat, behind that steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Moving on to the third girl. The girl was currently hiding herself behind a thick bush, rustling once or twice to get comfortable under the moonlight. All alone by herself. In her hands were parts of the VSS Vintorez sniper rifle. Rei assembled it smoothly and quickly like an expert.<p>

After assembling the rifle, she tested the grounds around her. She was trying to find a suitable spot to place the rifle. Somewhere she could get a nice range to shoot. She found some and immediately tested the suitability of the spots one by one.

Found one.

Rei got to work. She set up the position of the rifle and lied down, chest on the ground, her face on the left side of the (mane ko letak kepala?), her right eye at the (zoomin thingy). A little testing.

"Good. No problem at all. Position, okay." Rei looked at the night sky. "Moonlight, okay." She checked the blanket she used to cover herself amongst the bushes, noticed it a little off and put it back in order. "Cover, okay."

Everything was too good that Rei had a bad feeling about all this.

Rei checked her LED wristwatch. It was ten minutes past one in the morning. Rei rubbed her eyes. If the target wouldn't appear in any minutes, she swore she would sleep right there in an instant. Sleeping late isn't good for a lady. She also wondered when her two other friends would contact her.

BEEP!

Her transmitter flashed a small red light. She grinned. Finally. She grabbed the transmitter and pushed the receive button. The line was connected.

"..."

"..." An eyebrow rose, a question appeared in mind. Is this thing connected properly or not?

"..."

"...Hello?" Rei tried.

"..." Still no response until... "BOO!"

And Rei threw the transmitter on instinct at the booming sound coming out from it. She clutched at her pitiful right ear. Her face turned into a scowl. She grabbed the fallen transmitter back and shouted.

"Damn you, Nico! What the hell was that for?! My eardrum could have been injured!"

The other side laughed at the poor RRH predicament.

"Shut up!" Rei shouted angrily.

Then, she heard her dearest Honey's voice at the back. "Nico, don't bully her. Just get to the point, will you?" And a yes from Nico before they had an actual conversation.

"Yeah, just to inform you that we're about 2km or so from you. Getting near now since I saw your red mark on the screen. The target's about 500 meters ahead of us." Nico explained.

"Roger. I can see your location." Rei opened her laptop currently in sleep mode and fumbled her GPS system in her laptop. She then saw the three different coloured dots. True, those two were coming closer. "FYI, after a right turn 800 meters to your left, there's a shortcut where you can get to my location faster. Wait there until I'm done with him. Need to be close so that I can get there in time."

"Okay. Make sure to keep the transmitter on. We want to know what is happening."

Not long till Rei saw a car's light illuminating a part of the dark forest not far from her location. That was the car. She confirmed it as she referred to the GPS system. "I see his car. I'm getting into position for the shooting now."

Rei looked at the time. Probably around 5 minutes or so.

4 minutes... The car disappeared among the trees.

3 minutes... It appeared again, albeit a little slower.

2 minutes... It got slower.

1 minutes... It stopped at the side road.

30 seconds... A figure came rushing out of the car. Another one came out of car to be by the first figure's side.

10 seconds... The first figure hunched over and letting it all out.

Rei put her eye to the scope and through it she could see the target. Her target now.

3 seconds... The target took a piece of small towel his subordinate offered to wipe his face and chugged three gulp of water from the drinking water.

2 seconds... Rei had her right index finger on the trigger.

1 second...

0 second...

BOOM!

Rei pulled back from the rifle and stared in shock. The target's car and one of his unfortunate subordinate disappeared into a giant burst of flames. The surrounding area caught onto the flames and where it didn't reach was swarmed by scorching breeze.

"What in the world was happening?" Rei uttered under her breath.

She was then reminded of the target and broken out of her reverie. She snatched a binocular from within her bag and began searching for the missing target. Out of the corner of the binocular's range, she saw a shadowy figure moving amongst the trees heading towards the target. One unknown person with something a keen to a sharp blade held in his hands.

She cursed under her breath as she realized that it wasn't only them chasing after the target. There were others. Rei reassembled her rifle and packed them into the case. She closed her laptop, her binocular and a few sprawled out belongings before shoving them into her bag.

Her movement was quick and precise, not daring to waste any time by being there in case the enemies might have found her. Once finished, she got up from the ground and jogged away. She went east towards the direction of the hidden location she had informed her friends with.

On the way there, she called Nico through the transmitter. It was answered but before Nico could have said anything, Rei cut her off.

"Bakarasu, ready the car. We're leaving. And I mean, _now_."

"Whoa, chill out dude. What's up with you? I mean, seriously, the hell's with the explosion? You never tell us anything 'bout using explosion." Nico asked.

"It ain't me. Explosion was never part of the plan. We got other _players_ chasing after the ball." Rei explained hurriedly. Her feet brought her amongst the dark trees swiftly without hesitating. They already memorized the route after all.

At the mention of other _players_, the other side turned silent. "How many?" Nico asked.

"One. Maybe more. I saw one approaching the target a few minutes ago. Not sure if there's any who saw me." Rei added.

SWOOSH!

"Shishishishi. The prince did."

"What?!"

Rei skidded to a halt as something sharp had just stabbed itself into a trunk of a random tree. A strangely shaped knife. She turned around towards the attacker, surprised at being tracked down. Her hands reached to the two guns strapped to her thighs. However, another incoming knife prevented her from doing so. She clicked her tongue as she dodged one more coming at her.

Rei glared at the attacker. She spoke with clenched teeth. Those blonde bangs. That familiar looking hairstyle. That purple shirt with black stripes. That twirling knives in his hand. And that extreme annoying Chesire smile on his face.

"Belphegor of Varia."

"_Prince_ Belphegor, peasant. The prince shall punish you for your impudence. Shishishishi." Belphegor, the attacker twitched in anger at being call familiarly by a stranger.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the same thing." Rei scoffed.

In her heart; Argh! Why the hell did you even appear before me? Why can't it be some random assassin guy or something? Why must it be one of those bloody cutthroat troublemakers!

* * *

><p>"Hello? What did you say? Rei, what's going over there? Answer me, fish it!" Nico said loudly at the transmitter when their conversation was cut off just now.<p>

"Try contacting her again." Honey ordered calmly even though her face contorted with worry.

Nico tried again but no answer returned. Honey rested her arms on the steering wheel and leaned forward. She concluded from the conversation before it was cut off that there were someone else other than them after the target. And maybe it was just one of them were out on the loose. And maybe, one of the rivals caught up to Rei and stopped her. While the other rival went for the target, indicating the explosion occurred a few hundred meters away from them.

"So, what are we going to do, my lady?" Nico asked a question.

"Let's check up on the target and maybe get a glimpse of our rivals. They should be nearby."

"If they have the target?" A second question.

"If it's possible, we can snatch up the target back from them since he's ours in the first place."

"If they're stronger and the chances of fighting back and survive are less than 0.1 possibilities?" Third question.

"Then...we have no choice but to abandon the target. And maybe try to come up with another way to retrieve the target when we have the chance?"

"If we really, really don't have any chance of fighting them, at all?" Fourth question.

"...Why did you say that?"

" 'Cause you see, I am having this kind of weird troubled feeling right now." Nico admitted.

"Don't bother thinking about it. You're making me feel it too." Honey gave a nervous laugh. Truthfully, even she was having this weird uncomfortable feeling in her chest. Telling her that everything would go haywire.

"Right... Should we go? To go check up on them?" Nico asked.

"The target and the rivals? Yeah, we should. Come."

Honey turned off the car's engine and opened the car's door. Nico followed suit. They decided to leave the car there and walked the rest. They headed towards the direction of the bright side of the forest. The spot where the target's car had exploded a moment ago. Who knows? They might found something interesting there. On the way there, Nico suddenly had the desire to ask one more question.

"By the way, what about Rei?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's okay. She'll know how to take care of herself."

"You mean, by that."

"Mmhm, speed has always been her forte."

* * *

><p>On the other location, a little somewhere above the location of the two walking girls, a silent scream echoed in the mind of no one but the Red Riding Hood's.<p>

"GYAAA~!"

Instead of thinking to fight Belphegor, Prince the Ripper of Vongola's Varia, she concluded that it would be safer to just...run away while she was still alive. There was one thing she knew from the start. In terms of fighting abilities, amongst the three of them, hers was the weakest. While she was unprepared in facing a situation such as this, she also managed to forget bringing other weapons she usually used to make traps and obstacles. She already wasted all but only one bullet from her guns trying to get away from Belphegor. Not to mention, she was far weaker than the mad prince. The only thing she could have done currently was to find her two friends and asked for backup.

"Don't run away, peasant. I'm going to slash you into pieces. Shishishishi." Belphegor chuckled from behind her.

"Who in their sane minds would stop when you said that! Seriously, stop chasing me, you lunatic!" Rei shouted throughout the running.

"Shishishishi."

"Oh hell. Why aren't that fighting idiot not here when I needed her most? And when am I going to reach the end of these trees? I'm sick of this!" Rei whined and complained at the absence of the crow.

As she was praying hard in her heart, she saw flickers of orange flames among the trees. She must have strayed towards the direction of the target's blown up car without noticing it. She cursed under her breath.

"They'd better be there." Rei hoped dearly that her friends received her message about the other enemies and already on their way to secure the target, if they could. Which means, the mistress and the crow would be heading nowhere but that place; the target's exploded car.

* * *

><p>"My eyes hurt." Nico said.<p>

"Pardon?" Honey asked. She didn't hear what the crow had said because she was trying to sense any presence around them in case the enemy was hiding amongst the bushes or trees.

"My eyes hurt. The flames have been too bright for the better night." Nico complained sadly with her back to Honey.

"Don't look at it then. Look somewhere else." Honey sighed while rolling her eyes.

"...That's cold."

And Nico did as she was told to. Honey resumed scanning the area carefully. She strained her eyes to see through the shadows of the trees even with the bright fire next to them lent its light. Heck, it was too bright and too hot like the crow said. Honey saw nothing and let out a sigh. She turned around to report to Nico but instead was pulled strongly by a strong force. It was a hand.

"Mmph!"

Another hand grabbed her by the waist and she was then picked up easily by them. The person who had grabbed her jumped to the side with her in the grasp. The person was above her and they were falling down. Honey looked at the accursed ground down them, thinking that she would be crushed in between the ground and the person above her. She needed to find a way to turn around their position or suffer the pain of banging against the hard ground.

No need to worry. The person grabbing her twisted their positions, leaving her on the upper side and that person under her. And they fell onto the ground. Honey listened as the person below her went "Umph!" upon the fell and got up to identify her or him.

A little gasp inserted at this moment. "Nico! God, are you okay?" Honey rushed to get her friend up from below her.

"...Winded." Nico huffed from her position.

"What were you try-" Honey wanted to ask the crow.

However, a loud booming sound behind her interrupted the timing. The burning car from before exploded again. Not because the oil flowing down the oil tank leaked and led to an explosion or anything but because it was sliced into two by something or a certain someone that caused it to explode. Honey stared in shock.

"Wow... Good thing I managed to get you away in time or we would have been a cut up fish." Nico whistled.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Honey uttered as she searched for the attacker on the other side of the car. She saw a shadow walking towards them. And a sword in his hand. Honey motioned for Nico to come closer. Nico kneeled next to her and took a look at the attacker too.

"No prob, my lady. Can you see his face?" Nico whispered. Honey said no.

The attacker looked in between the sliced up car. Honey had the feeling that the attacker knew he had missed them and was frowning. He glanced at his surroundings, trying to find any signs of them. Honey smiled at the attacker's frustration. Honey grabbed Nico's shoulder and motioned her closer. She whispered something in the crow's ear. Something that made the crow smirked and nodded in agreement.

They had a little plan. As a payback to the mysterious attacker.

Nico rolled out from the bushed they were hiding from to behind the burning car. Not too close since it was burning after all. The attacker sensed her and quickly turned. Even though he didn't literally see her, he could sense her. He smirked. He lifted the sword in his left hand into the air and slashed. A gust of wind in the form of a sickle-shaped blade cut the halved car horizontally into four parts.

Behind the view of the car, Nico luckily was kneeling. Her head was still intact albeit lost five strands of hair at that moment. Those five didn't manage to lie flat during the slashing and died in vain.

"My… hair…." Nico sniffed.

And then. "VOOOOOIIIII! STOP HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELVES!"

VOOII? Didn't that sound kind of familiar?

* * *

><p>"Aaahh!" Rei shouted while constantly running away from the flying knives heading her way aiming for the head. She had both of her hands covering her head. "Stop throwing already! It's dangerous!"<p>

"Shishishishi. Don't give orders to the prince, peasant. Only the prince can order everyone." Belphegor snickered at the frightened girl.

"As if! You never order Xanxus! And you always listen to him instead, didn't you?" Rei retorted back.

Belphegor twitched and a vein popped. "I guess I should really torture you before killing you, peasant."

"Noooo~! I won't let you, you fake prince!" Rei shouted while still running.

She ran and ran and ran. Until finally she saw the sight of the burning car. She saw Nico and Honey standing side by side behind the car. At the sight of her two friends, her pace became faster. She felt as if she became a lightning herself. Well, that was a little bit exaggerating eh? But in any case, Rei ran so fast that almost reaching the leader and the crow, she realized that she couldn't stop. A speeding car that has no brake. Dead end!

Rei screamed in her mind. Then she saw Nico and only the crow.

* * *

><p>After the attacker slashed the car into four parts and after those two heard the "VOOOOOIIIII! STOP HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELVES!", the two girls stared at each other in shock. Only the sound of footsteps nearing Nico reverted them back to reality. Nico rolled away behind, further away from the car. She stood up and brought out a Glock. She held it out in front, towards the direction of the attacker.<p>

BAM!

The attacker had jumped onto the car's remnants and towered above. Nico switched her aim. With the help of the fire, they could see the face of their attacker. Long silver white hair, sharp grey eyes with a tint of orange from the fire's sparks, black coat and a sword attached to his fake left hand.

"VOOOOOIIIII! I finally got you." He smirked. He swung his sword right to left.

CLICK!

"Don't be so overconfident, Superbi Squalo." Honey uttered from his right. Somewhere far from within the reach of the sword in his left. She had a gun aimed at Squalo's head.

"A fish is on fire. Don't get burnt, sharky. You won't taste good that way." Nico smirked.

When everything seemed well enough on their side, a trouble just had to arrived with a storm behind it.

"Niiiccccooo!"

"What?" Nico turned her head to the left. Incoming danger. "Gah!"

Nico was suddenly slammed with an arm at her neck. The force knocked the breath out of her. It was choking and hurts, a lot. The slammer then hauled her onto the ground too because Nico lost her balance and they fell together. Both of them groaned.

"Umph! Urgh.." Nico sounded before she coughed and choked for air. For the second time. She clutched to her throat. "Fuck.. you… Rei…" She cursed in between coughs.

"Ow! That hurts." Next to Nico, Rei whined at the fact that she still fell even though she managed to stop.

Seeing a chance, Squalo slashed at Honey. Honey glared at Squalo and jumped off the car. She missed a little bit and got slashed. The worst was her shirt and her stomach was only grazed a bit. It bled a little. Honey stood before her fallen friends on the ground. She looked instantly at Nico and Rei.

"Nico, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"…Fine… maybe… in a lil'… bit." Nico groaned while rubbing her sore neck and her hurting head.

"Rei." Rei glanced at the leader. "Must you really do that? We just lost a chance back then." Honey sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry. I can't stop myself." Rei apologized truthfully. At Honey that was.

"What about me, damn it?" Nico glared in pain.

"….Sorry?" Rei said nonchalantly.

"Fuck it. You damn ain't feeling sorry at all." Nico continued cursing in anger.

"Girls, continue your bitching later on. We just get double the trouble." Honey told them off when another enemy appeared from the darkness.

They looked at their enemies. One still on the car. Another on their left side. Superbi Squalo and Prince the Ripper Belphegor of the infamous Varia. Two of them spelled trouble and brought forth only trouble.

Now what should they do?

* * *

><p><strong>-Ending of the chapter-<strong>

Yay~ finally! Finally! I'm sorry people for the late update. Been stuck with a writer's block.

Now that I got a work at a bakery to earn some money myself during school holiday, I'll keep on trying to produce ideas and write them still. I'd love to make this story proceed smoothly without any hinder. I'm dying to write the moment these three spend their time around the Tsuna and friends!


	10. Chapter 10 Let's Play

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>-Greetings-<strong>

**Thank you for the followings and favourites people! Please continue reading my story.**

(**Below** is a little **reminder** to people like a certain monkey that belongs to a zoo which really made me think he belongs there instead of being with us humans)

Even though I feel really hurt and pissed off with the unknown guest called **MOFO **who seriously never learn proper language befitting a human being. **SERIOUSLY** dude, don't make a big deal out of small thing like 'NOT PUTTING OC TAG WHEN THERE ARE OCS IN THE STORIES'! You don't like it, then just ignore the story, don't put in super rude comments with an obviously uneducated way of using the English. Besides, if you want to remind writers to put OC tag next time, tell them nicely. Try having someone criticized **YOUR OWN** writings like that! You like it?

Thing is, THE HELL THE SUMMARY IS FOR? I WROTE 'Three girls wished to go to the KHR world' WHAT **PART** OF **THAT** CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! You didn't even need an OC tag if you can see the part 'Three girls" and "to KHR world" to know there are OCs in there! Why would the original characters want to go somewhere they already belong in to, right? (OAO+)

(Oh well, pardon my **rambling**. I just need somewhere to let it out)

* * *

><p><strong>-Previous chapter-<strong>

"_VOOOOOIIIII! I finally got you." He smirked._

"_Don't be so overconfident, Superbi Squalo."_

_They looked at their enemies. Superbi Squalo and Prince the Ripper Belphegor of the infamous Varia._

_Now what should they do?_

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You just have to add the second bomb to our already dire situation, eh, Red?" Nico complained at the side with words laced together with sarcasm.

"Shut it, crow. I'm not a fighting geek like you." Rei snapped back. "Erm... What do you propose we do to settle this, eh, Honey?" Rei asked with a nervous sweat falling the side of her cheek.

"...No idea." Honey who had been thinking of a solution to this matter at the side had finally resigned everything to fate.

"Fight 'em?" Nico suggested.

" And what makes you think that we'll survived?" Rei looked at her skeptically.

"Run away then?" Nico re-suggested her idea.

"...I'm stupid enough to bother playing with you." Rei facepalmed.

"That...maybe our last option." Honey added sadly. "If, you girls prefer the first option, that is."

"Second option, please." Rei clenched Honey's arm desperately.

All she wanted right now was nothing other than get her godly precious life away from those two killer machines on the loose currently posing awesomely on the ground after they deemed the flames too hot to stand nearby. Again, Superbi Squalo reminded them of his presence within the vicinity.

"VOOOIIII~! STOP WASTING MY FUCKING TIME, BITCHES."

"Shishishishi, how dare the peasants made the prince awaits." Belphegor decided to join in the insulting.

Rei gasped, offended. "How dare they-! Oh, they're gonna be dead. I'm gonna shove my sexy Kourtney boots down their throats!" She slammed a punch into her other hand. Her face lighted with anger.

"Atta girl!" Nico did a thumb's up at the determined RRH.

"The first option? Oh well, I guess I'm fine with it." Honey shrugged. "So... Who's going to have who? And need I to remind you that we still haven't found the target after the explosion? Did you see where he ran off to at the time, Rei?"

"In terms of survival percentage, you can take the shark, Honey. Nico will play with the prince. I'll go find the target. I did manage to see where he was being thrown off to during the explosion. Only by a millisecond after. Not sure whether he's injured or dead though. I can start searching there."

"I see. While the two of us are facing them, try to steal some time to find him. If he's dead, I guess we're in good luck. If he's not, consider we're the dead one. Don't forget to contact us if you find anything. Short meeting adjourned, girls. Try to stay intact and alive." Honey issued orders to the team.

"More like I'm the one who have to stay in pieces." Nico mumbled at the side. Because she remembered Belphegor uses knives. Knives can cut. In this case, cut could mean slashed into 8 parts?

They knew their jobs. Honey occupied Superbi Squalo. Nico would distract Belphegor. Rei will assist Nico while at the same time hunt for the missing target.

* * *

><p><span><strong>HONEY'S SITUATION<strong>

Honey took out a ring and slipped it onto her left hand's middle finger. She hardened her resolve and a bright orange flame enveloped the ring. Her right hand held a white cube with a hole on the upper side the perfect fit for the ring. Surrounding the hole was a thin circle ring with three diamond shaped jewels of three different colours; orange, red and indigo, on it. Honey inserted her flame ring into the hole and the top opened up.

Superbi Squalo and Belphegor jumped backwards as a slash covered with sky flame attacked them. They smirked. In front of them stood a lady with a giant scythe covered with sky flame in her hands. A white scythe longer or taller than her height. On top of the handle was a small skeleton lodged and torn black ribbons rounded the white handle of the scythe. Honey's image now was an epitome of a serial witch killer in a thriller fantasy movie. Not to mention she had bloodlust too. Directed solely on them.

"VOOOIIII! SO YOU WANT TO FIGHT INSTEAD? FINE WITH ME!" Squalo laughed and he too, lighted a blue flame on his ring and together his left sword hand burned with the same colour of flames.

Honey stepped lightly on the ground, applying pressure and as light as a feather, as fast as light she disappeared from that spot to suddenly appeared behind Squalo. Her eyes screamed murder. Sensing the bloodlust and an incoming ambush from behind, Squalo turned around to parry the scythe's blade with his sword. Honey never lessened the strength she put into the attack and added a side kick to Squalo's head next. Again, Squalo blocked her kick with his another free hand, inches away from his head. Squalo smirked. Seemed like he would be enjoying some fight after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NICO'S SITUATION<strong>

Feeling left behind, Belphegor clicked his tongue. He turned to the other two girls.

"Shishishishi. I demand you two peasants start entertaining the prince before he tortures you to death."

"Do not fret, my liege. I shall do the honour of enlightening you from the bored. Allow me, my sire."

Nico bowed the way a knight should before a royalty. She did the same as what Honey had done. Hardened her resolve and an indigo flame appeared on her ring. She inserted the flame in a black box weapon and retrieved her long knife. It measured up to her arm's length and a double edged knife type. Indigo flames burned around the blade.

"Shall we, my prince?" She offered to Belphegor.

She positioned her right hand holding the long knife on top of her left hand, both hands not touching each other. The tip of the knife was pointed at Belphegor with her fingers facing downwards. Her left hand was unclenched to form a flat horizontal line with the palm facing downwards. Then, the shadows belongs to many things around her began moving and appearing on the grounds like dark blacken slimes. Slowly the shadows transformed into solid shapes. Lean bodies, huge paws, sharp fangs, pointy ears and long tails. Shapes of a pack of black wolves.

"Shishishishi. At least someone knows the manners." Belphegor smirked before he brought forth his collections of weirdly shaped knives, prepared for a fight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REI'S SITUATION<strong>

As of now, Rei gladly ran her feet through the bushes and trees. Everything for the sake of getting away from the battlefield and in order to do something she was more confident in. Meaning, finding the target.

"Now, where did that guy blown off to? Considering how strong the car blew up and his distance from the car during the explosion... it should be... here! Oh, not here eh?" Rei scratched her head.

She was sure that the target would have been there amongst the green bush five to ten meters away from the charred car. Yet he was not there. Rei glimpsed at the ground. Maybe she missed something. Maybe. She squinted her eyes closely to the ground and even brought out a night vision goggle to aid her night hunting. Assisted with an excellent gadget, she found something. A trail of blood on the grass. She touched it and it was still wet.

"Gotcha."

Rei smirked and began trailing the blood splats. She kept her eyes on the ground all the time, not trying to lose her only lead to the target's current whereabouts. Along the tracking, Rei made a simple theory in her mind. The blood splats were small so that means the target only had light injuries. Probably something caused by exploded flying glass. And the further she followed the trail, the smaller the blood splats. The target managed to stop his bleeding.

Good thing she could switch her tracking to the target's heavy shoes' trail instead of the blood trail. The ground was soft so when the weight of the man was applied on the ground, dents and shoe prints could be make out. Rei followed swiftly through the greens.

And finally at one point, the trail ended suddenly. The shoe prints disappeared after what seemed the target decided to take a sharp turn behind a large tree. Rei rechecked the shoe prints and the surrounding ground. No more shoe prints on them. She tested the ground by pressing a finger on it. Same soft ground.

The question was, where did the target went to?

Did he climb the tree?

Rei glanced upwards. By using the night vision goggle she could have seen the silhouette of a man perched on top of the tree waiting the moment to jump on her but no, there was no one there. No silhouette. No presence. But there was dirt prints on the tree's bark and some of the algae growing in it had mysteriously smeared off by something.

Again, the question. Where is he?

Rei pondered all of the possibilities the target could have done in the situation. When everything was focused and quiet, she heard it. A sound. The drumming sound of a vehicle's engine being turned on.

Rei quickly searched around for the source. She looked desperately. How couldn't she when she had figured out what was to happen. The target had climbed up the tree. The trees had large thick branches, strong enough to support an adult man. According to the target's information, he was of athletic build and loves thrilling outdoor activities! Jumping from one tree to another could have been a child's play to him. As for the sound of the engine, he could have contacted his underlings and informed them of the situation. Their mansion was not that far away or they could have put emergency troops on stand around the corner in case their boss was in danger!

How could have she missed this little information! It was a disgrace beyond incomprehensible. Right, because she never would have expected Varia to interfere with their mission's target so she hadn't thought of Plan B. Miria is going to deduct her allowance and forbid her to go out shopping for a whole month!

As the engine's sound gradually became louder, Rei had found it. The hidden Land Rovers now no longer hidden. The headlights were turned on, shining upon the trees and bushes. Quickly, the Land Rovers began moving. Rei ran towards its direction, hoping to get on board or at least throw a mini bomb inside so the thing would blow up? If throwing in a tracker, it would be of no use after the target reached to the safety haven of his territory. What's with the guards and guns patrolling more often after this incident.

"Shit. Shit. Damn it!" Rei cursed as she increased her pace. At the edge of a little cliff, Rei jumped off and rolled over on the ground. She did it silently and no one had noticed her yet. She used her gloved hands to grab at the side railing of the vehicle and attached herself onto it. She climbed onto the roof. Wind hit her on the face slowly.

Digging out from her back pockets, she took out a tape and two spherical balls but inserted back one of them. She taped the lone sphere onto the vehicle's roof tightly. After this she would pulled the safety pin of the other mini bomb in her back pockets, jumped off the roof and right before she jump, she would drop the mini bomb B. Few seconds and the explosion from mini bomb B would trigger the explosion of mini bomb A too, doubling the force. She thought the target's better off dead than escaped alive.

When mini bomb A was tapped tightly, Rei proceed with preparing herself for the jump and dropping mini bomb B on time. She timed her jump carefully. During that moment, the vehicle began gaining speed so the wind slapping Rei's face got stronger. She deemed it be done now than later.

Rei gripped the vehicle's side roof with her left hand and mini bomb B with her right. She brought the mini bomb to her mouth, pulling at the safety pin with her teeth. Rei smirked. She thought how everything would unfold after the blow. Chaos. Victory. Rewards.

A slight mistake on her part. She should have focus her attention solely on completing the task however because she was looking too far ahead, she missed to notice a hidden sniper positioned somewhere above her. The sniper saw her.

Almost. Only by a hair's width, her attempt to bomb the vehicle was halted. It was halted when the sniper released a shot. One that was aimed perfectly at her right hand holding onto mini bomb B. Rei jolted back as she felt pain searing through her limb. The mini bomb fell from her grasp.

She was shot.

She was bleeding.

Rei glared at the direction she knew would be a good position to fire a sniper gun. Then...

"Oi! There was something flowing down the side of the car! Check what is it!" A scruffy voice hollered from below the roof.

Rei clicked her tongue. She had no more mini bombs on her. Guess she had to detonate mini bomb A manually. Rei tried grabbing at its safety pin but was once again stopped. A shot was done a few centimeters away from her left hand, right between the mini bomb and her good hand. This time, no more concealing the fact she was crouching on the roof from the passengers below. The people in the car heard the metal bullets clanking when hitting the roof.

"J.J.! There's someone on the roof. Shoot him! Rolland, you go from that side!" The sound of the target's shouting orders below.

"Yes sir!" Two voices answered.

A sturdy hand gripped the edge of the vehicle's roof. Another appeared soon after with a gun pointing at random directions on the roof. A bald head shoot up quickly.

"HAH!" The bald man shouted, intended for whoever being up there to be scared of his outburst.

Unfortunately, there was nobody on the roof to be scared of. Rei had disappeared off moments before the men had climbed to the sides.

A few meters behind the leaving Land Rovers, Rei dangled on a tree's branch with one hand. She jumped down when the vehicle's no longer in view. She glared angrily at the retreating vehicle. Her target quickly slipped away from her reach.

"Ah, fuck all this."

Rei gritted her teeth together. Unsatisfied with her failure to kill the target. She turned around to where she could see orange and blue colours slamming into each other.

"Guess I'd better report this to her."

Rei walked away with a saddened face and a saddened fate. Right that moment, she was reminded of the pain in her right hand. She examined the injury. A clean graze. A little bandage would do to stop the bleeding. She torn apart her handkerchief into thin straps and started bandaging her hand.

'"How should I break the news to Honey without getting myself killed?"

* * *

><p>(kindly added that Honey vs Squalo was done somewhere separately from Nico vs Belphegor)<p>

...

**HONEY'S SITUATION**

What should she do to slow down his attacks? What should she do to make her attacks to reach him? Those were some of the questions fleeting in Honey's mind as she fought Squalo.

Those two were fighting on par. They had been exchanging blows and kicks using their flames covered weapons, not yet including box animals or ultimate attacks. Honey clicked her tongue in frustration while Squalo was smirking happily.

**BZZT!**

A call came. Honey answered, secretly hoping it to be good news.

"Mind tellin' till how long we have to distract them?" Nico whimpered on the other side. "This is getting nowhere. I can't kill him and I can't fight as much as I want to."

"Bear with it until she _calls_ us." Honey stressed each word she spoke.

Nico grumbled silently to herself. A stressed Honey was better left unbothered. Honey continued her assaults and Squalo defended himself well, claiming them to be petty attacks. Honey grew more frustrated by time.

**BZZT!**

"What now?!" Honey whispered dangerously.

"Er... It's me." Rei gulped at Honey's stressed outburst. Angry Honey. Dead future.

"Good. So, what's up?"

Her mood lifted a bit. She was pressed a moment by an attack to the head but managed to jump back in time to lose a few strands of hair.

"Er... I... I lost him." Rei stuttered nervously.

"Dead?"

"No. Quite alive." Rei admitted.

"I see. I guess consider this a failed mission then. A favour, Rei."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Make us an escape plan. As of now, the two of us will be dead meat. Do something about it, will you? As compensation." Honey said bitterly.

Honey gradually got tired of handling Squalo. She tried finding some ways to attack him only to be block successfully by the man. All of Squalo's attacks too were defeated by Honey. It stretched to no end.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NICO'S SITUATION<strong>

As for Nico and the prince...

"Shishishishi. The peasant has been very entertaining for the prince. The prince thinks it's a waste to kill you off." Belphegor exclaimed.

"My, my. It is my honour to receive compliments unbefitting of myself from someone as royal as you, my kind sire." Nico smiled politely.

These two jokes off each other while trying to slash each other's throats for a while now. Belphegor moved his fingers in the air and the knives tied to an invincible thread swayed to right and left before zooming forwards. Nico expertly dodged the rain of attacks by going sideways. The moment Belphegor stopped for a few seconds, Nico made the shadows glided smoothly like phantom towards the prince. The prince jumped onto a tree and laughed.

"Shishishishi. You can't defeat the prince with a measly attack, peasant."

"Much expected from the prince. Though what bothers me is... you kept calling me peasant. I feel offended at that."

"Shishishishi. The peasant is the peasant. I'm not interested in knowing the name of the ones I'm going to kill."

Belphegor added as again, another shower of knives chased after Nico. She had learned Belphegor's techniques and knew how to see the threads so that she would not step into the web carelessly. Therefore, the fight was prolonged than normal.

"Much to my dislike being called a peasant, sire. I'd be grateful if you could have given me a nickname maybe?"

"Shishishishi. Maybe. Maybe not."

**BZZT!**

"A moment please, my prince."

A call. Nico answered it.

"To whom am I having the pleasure in speaking with?"

"Ew. Me?"

"Oh, you. What's it?"

"We're leaving. Mission failed. Go back to the car on your own. I have to help Honey." Rei told her before cancelling the call.

Nico stared to the side skeptically. On her own? Great.

"The peasant got a secret phone call from her peasant friends. If you don't tell the prince what it was about, the prince shall cut the peasant's fingers till she said it."

At that threat, Belphegor licked one of his knives he had on his hand.

"Then, my lord, shall I inquire you with what was told to me by my friend?" Nico chuckled. "They said, 'We're leaving. Mission failed.'"

Belphegor wide smirk disappeared. Even his movements were stopped as if shocked about the news. Well yeah, his playmate was leaving. Who would play with him then? Nico looked at the prince, expecting some kind of response.

"Who said that you can leave?" Belphegor said unhappily. More knives appeared behind him.

"My boss did." Nico responded. Wait. Since when was Rei her boss? Shit, wrong info. Ah, who cares.

"The prince never said you can leave."

Belphegor kept insisting he was far more superior than the so-called boss of Nico's. Nico scratched her ear. She tried thinking of a nicer way to put a story so that the prince didn't feel like ripping her into pieces for leaving without his permission. Nico sighed with a smile.

"Then, shall I make it this way?"

"What way?" Belphegor asked.

"Ah, it's already 2 a.m.! My, oh my. It's time."

"What time?"

"Time's up for the crow to go back to his dwelling and rests for tomorrow night's late hunting again. The crow bids the royal prince a good night wish. May you rest well and I pray we will be given the chance for another good hunting in the near future. By far, my dear prince."

Nico bowed. Mist slowly gathered at her feet and climbed up to cover her entire form. It swirled thicker for a moment and floated away to become thinner layer of mist. Belphegor who was surprised at Nico's act jumped down and landed in front of the mist. Before the thinner mist could have disappeared off, a small shadow from within the mist flew upwards. It was a black crow with a single white feather under her right wing. It circled around the prince once before disappeared off into the darkness of the night.

Belphegor who watched it all happening and had no time to react properly, smirked.

"Shishishishi. The crow you said?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>HONEY'S SITUATION (yet again)<br>**

"VOOOIIII! WHAT ARE YOU SCHEMING, GIRL?!" Squalo shouted at Honey who inertly cursing at the man's loud voice.

Just like what she told Nico. Rei had come to assist Honey in kicking out Squalo out of their boat to lighten the burden. But how? Hurm... That Honey didn't know. She did tell Rei to do something. And what Rei told her to do was to wear sunglasses when Rei gave the signal.

So for now, Honey kept on delaying Squalo until the signal would be given. She increased her parry attacks and speed in order to make Squalo focused on defending more. Honey left no room for him to try attacking. One time, Squalo decided to move away from the flow of attacks.

Squalo stood a distance away from Honey. Both of them glared at each other heatedly.

"VOOIII. Just who the hell are you?" Squalo asked.

"It's a secret. You never heard of a saying; A secret makes a woman woman." Honey smirked. "And I'm afraid you won't be getting the chance to ask for more. Time's up."

She had heard it. A low whistle!

Honey grabbed the sunglasses she put in her jacket's pocket and put it on.

"What do you-! GYAA!"

Squalo's sentence was cut off in the middle when something was thrown between them. Something that caused a bright light to come out when the device was hit by pressure upon contact with the ground. A light bomb.

Using that momentary blindness, Honey quickly ran towards the hiding Rei. They hastened to get out of that place by running into the forest, heading towards the location where Honey first parked their car. They ran and ran until they finally reached it.

Inside the car was Nico, sitting readily at the driver's seat. Upon seeing her two friends heading her way, Nico accelerated the car and skidded to a stop in front of them, skipping a few yards for their safety and get away. As soon as those two girls got into the car, Nico pressed on the pedal and the car accelerated again. This time, going back the way they came from. Destination: The city. The hotel. The airport.

That's right. What they going to do after this would be packing up their things, buy tickets and board the damn plane. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p><strong>REMARKS<strong>

Really, why did I always so easily get lazy in finding ideas or writing?

Even the plot for this chapter are quite simple and short eh?

I apologized deeply to everyone who has been waiting for the new chapter.

I'd appreciate comments regarding any mistakes or things I should improve on.


	11. Chapter 11 Double Efforts

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own KatekyoshiHitman Reborn - that belongs to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Remarks;<strong>

I'd appreciate comments regarding any mistakes or things I should improve on.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments;<strong>

To** FANantic Guest t**hanks for the question. Well, you see, I dare not plan the pairings as of yet since there might be a little change of plan in the pairings depending on situations or flow of story. Though I must say, you have certainly gave me quite the amazing pairings I would have never think of. Oh, it's a compliment and who knows… it might come true. no joking. OWO

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter;<strong>

"_Er... I... I lost him." Rei stuttered nervously._

"_We're leaving. Mission failed. Go back to the car on your own. I have to help Honey."_

"_And I'm afraid you won't be getting the chance to ask for more. Time's up."_

_That's right. What they going to do after this would be packing up their things, buy tickets and board the damn plane. The sooner the better._

* * *

><p>"So I take it that you girls entered my office with a solemn look on your faces and not even a smile for me who has been working tirelessly meant the mission didn't go according to what I had expected."<p>

It was a statement. Not even a question. The three girls gulped nervously as they stood before Vikram Kaiel. He wasn't smiling. His right hand man, Raf also looked at them disapprovingly.

"Yes, boss." Honey admitted. She, being the leader of the team had to take responsibility for their failure.

"I see. What do you propose I do regarding this matter then, my dear?"

Vikram asked nonchalantly. He picked up an abandoned pen he was using before and continued signing off the forgotten paper works. They only thought that came to the trio's mind was how screwed they were. They had tried thinking up any kind of reason to present but to no avail in finding one that would let them off, alive.

"I..."

"You DO realize what were to be done in this mission. KILL the target. That should have been a piece of cake of something to be done by someone as skillful as you guys. Based on your past achievements for the past two years that is. And yet! You failed. The question is, how?" Vikram attacked mercilessly.

_No use dilly-dallying. Better just admit the reason you failed._Honey thought. "...The Varia."

Well, mentioning the Varia kind of get the girls some kind of reaction from the boss. Maybe they could do it the safe way out? Vikram stopped signing the paperworks again. He looked up from the paper. A frown on his.

"Explain."

"We were interrupted by the Varia. They appeared without notice and we failed to kill the target before it all happened." Honey summarized her explanation.

"Recount the moment with details."

"Let me do that!" Rei touched Honey's arm as she asked for permission. Honey let her. Honestly she was tired from the pressure exerted by Vikram.

"Honey and Nico tailed the target. I got the gun aimed at the head, ready to shoot. Then there was like, a sudden explosion. BOOM! Enemies. I got chased by Belphegor. These two, encountered Squalo near the target's blown up car. We fought them. I went off to find target, found him, tried to blow him up _but_stopped by some random far away sniper. Target lived. I called them off. We managed got away with our limbs attached. That's what had happened back then."

Rei stepped back to the back where she stood before. Vikram nodded his head for the very brief summary of the whole situation. At least she kept the main points which he wanted to hear.

"So… Putting the Varia aside. are you implying that _your_ failure was all due to _them_?"

"Yes!" Rei nodded with satisfaction.

"Maybe…" Nico shrugged.

"…" Honey remained quiet.

Vikram stared at them coldly. Immediately, Rei regretted saying what was already let out. Words that are said couldn't be taken back. They gulped nervously. Honey sighed at knowing why the boss was unsatisfied with it.

"We apologize about failing to secure the target before the Varia arrived, sir."

"We? I only heard it from you."

Once again, the girls were plunged into the cold gesture.

"We apologize." Nico and Rei hurriedly added.

"It'd better be as what you said. Rather than shifting the blame onto other people, know that when something went wrong, it all begins with you. Wrong judgments, unexpected interferences, unprepared. In everything you do, they don't just happen exactly as you wish. Obstacles and troubles, they can come at any moment notice. Your job is to make yourself prepared to face it, or in other cases, ready to challenge them instead of gawking and hesitating."

Vikram continuously attacked them, mercilessly. The three looked down in embarrassment and guilt. No one would feel happy being reprimanded like elementary school kids. They said anything. Silently, accepting that it was indeed miscalculations in their part that resulted with their failure.

"Next time, make sure to research through everything in details; your target, your objectives, target's background, and the dealings he made, people he contacted, his enemies, possible enemies. And also prepare three extra backup plans, an escape plan, emergency solutions, or whatever else needs to be done. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Vikram nodded in satisfaction, this time.

"Good, you may leave. Need I to remind you that the three of you are suspended until further notice. Not holidays. Training. Training. And training. You will not get any new missions until I got approval from your tutors."

At the mention of the tutors, Honey raised an eyebrow, Rei groaned and Nico lighten up. Vikram was smirked at the change of expressions and relaxed for the change of topic.

"Aren't they supposed to be in China, Austria and Malaysia? And their return is around next month. Eis told me." Nico checked.

"Then why don't you go check it for yourself?" Vikram smiled for once since the failed mission matter was brought up.

"Will do." Nico huffed. There was a smile on her face.

"Then might as well you all leave me be to my own sufferings here."

"Thank god. I was thinking that you won't ever let us. I'm dying to date my bed." Rei stretched her sore body. Honey hasn't forgotten to pinch her for her rudeness to the boss.

Honey recited her thanks to Vikram and Raf, copied by her two companions before they left the office. Honey bowed once as the door closed on them. Once their footsteps were no longer audible from Vikram's office, Vikram sighed with a smile.

"Aren't they adorable? Good girls they are." He directed at Raf who merely responded with a grunt.

He picked up again the forgotten pen resting comfortably on the table. He twirled it slowly in his right hand. His eyes focused solely on the spinning pen, not blinking at first but did after a while. In that tiny lapsed of moment, he was thinking of the girls' report. The Varia was on his mind. Lightly, he uttered to his loyal right-hand man.

"Do me a favour, Raf. Investigate the incident and try finding some leftovers at the scene. Record it as well in the log book."

"Understood." Raf bowed and he soon left the young boss who gradually resumed moving his hand on the paperwork.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad he wasn't so angry with us." Honey sighed in relief while taking a sip of her hot Lady Grey from her favourite Wedgwood tea cup.<p>

"Suspension doesn't sound so bad to me. At least it did, until the training part." Rei whined while munching on a piece of chocolate cookie.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Oi, bakarasu. You there?" Rei turned to face the third member who weirdly has gone quiet since they arrived at the room.

Nico jumped out from the side of the sofa. She had a bewildered look, as if shocked at suddenly being caught from sleeping in class. She stuttered a bit when she was given the stare.

"Hurm? Ah, yeah. True, definitely true."

"What 'true' are you referring to, bakarasu?" Rei tested naughtily.

"…Whatever you said just now?" The crow shrugged.

Rei groaned.

"You clearly don't even know what we have been talking, idiota."

For once, Nico just shrugged indifferently and went down back like nothing happened.

"Don't you just ignore me! What the hell have you been doing, curse it."

"Chill, Rei. It's just her Eis complex."

"Damn that complex of hers. Just go out and find him instead of texting him like he's still out of country." Rei clicked at the crow.

As soon as that idea was out in the open, Rei heard hurried running, slamming of a door, and a quick "See ya guys later. Ciao." and poof, the crow has officially left its nest to go find its favourite tree. You know which tree.

"12.6 seconds. Amazing eagerness." Honey chuckled.

"Huh. I'm going back to sleep. Better recharge before that annoying blue comes by."

"She's your tutor, Rei." Honey sighed. In her heart, she often wondered how she would ever get to lessen her friends' colourful speeches at this rate. Curses were basically flying in the air, every single day.

Rei shrugged and went off to her beloved room where her beloved bed was waiting and seducing her by seconds. Temptation always win. Honey shook her heads.

'Oh well, they are still my precious friends.' The leader smiled beautifully like an angel.

"Oh, might as well prepare myself before Rosetta appears!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the courtyard inside of the Lunezielle family's property, covered with trees that were in its spring season and the newly bloomed flowers cheered away any gloominess ever existed there. There stood a man, resting his back to a huge trunk of an oak tree. He occasionally checked his smartphone for any incoming messages. But there was nothing. The last message sent was around ten minutes ago. Usually his recipient would reply super quick after he sent one. He checked again one more time. Still there was nothing.<p>

"Weird." He said to himself.

"What is?" An absent-minded voice floated nearby.

"Well, there was no re-"

The man instantly turned around to the voice. Standing next to him was his supposedly recipient herself. Nico, his charge.

"No wonder you haven't reply." Shaza said upon her sneaking up on him without being find out. Impressed, yes, but a little bit annoyed because he failed to detect her coming beforehand.

"I wanted to surprise you." Nico chuckled.

"Cheeky girl. You managed to do so, I'm afraid." Shaza admitted in surrender. Nico grinned in triumph. The man cuffed her playfully on the ear.

"Don't be so proud of yourself or you'll make _another_ mistake again." At this point, Shaza frowned in disapproval. Nico grunted. Curse that boss for ruining her favourite moment.

"We'll start training tomorrow. For today, go and take a rest." Shaza told her.

"Aw… Training tomorrow, sure. Today, rest? No way am I doing that without dragging you out to town beforehand. Come!" Nico smirked as she began pulling Shaza's right arm.

The man rolled his eyes, used to this repeated routine every time he returned from a mission that required him to be out of country from time to time. He allowed himself to be dragged away from the courtyard, with a smile on his face. Well, truth to be told, he quite enjoyed the time he had with his charge. A little break means no harm.

"Let's go to Jack's. He told me he had invented a new recipe."

"Great." Shaza groaned.

Jack the baker, was striving to invent his own special bread recipe. To which, he has yet to achieved and currently using them both as taste-tester. Free food was okay but unique tasting bread… Shaza rather think it twice before eating it. He didn't bother covering his disgusted expression. Last time was bread with an extremely sweet blended strawberry and strong smelling durian fillings. He swore he almost threw up his breakfast.

What would it be this time?

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Around 4am…

Three figures were standing still in the middle of an open field. They had their box weapons strapped to their belt but they were not going to use them. Instead, they had simple weapons each in their hands. Revolver and its bullets, daggers and a Colt. Not confirmed whether they have something else hidden somewhere yet.

They didn't talk. They just stood there. At times, Rei yawned sleepily, Nico stretched and Honey gazed at the brightening sky. They waited in silence. Mornings were rarely their favourite.

Yesterday, they were informed how their training would start today. With Rosetta pressing on the word _seeing your boring annoying faces_. Rei bristled at the woman's tone where Honey just silently hoped that she would remember it the next day. So here they were, waiting for their tutors, patiently…(hopefully).

"They're late." Rei mumbled sleepily.

"Mmmm…" The others responded.

"I guess you're still unable to master patience, Rei." A sudden voice from behind startled the trio.

They turned around, with a fighting pose, their hands on their weapons and a renew vigor spreading adrenaline and wakefulness up their body. Behind them, Miria waved happily as she gained their attention.

"Good morning, darlings~" She cheered.

"Urg… Your face can be the death of me one of these days." Rei groaned heavily.

"Mou~~ Meanie!" Miria pouted at the greeting she got.

"Good morning, Miria." Honey chuckled.

"Morning… Where's Eis?" Nico asked.

"At least some people are happy to see me!" She huffed. "Oh, him and Rosie are waiting at the training ground, somewhere in the garden. You guys have to find them and it doesn't matter of whom you guys found… They'll be your opponent."

"What?! I don't want Rosetta or you! I want Eis!" Nico issued a complaint.

"Ah, he's loved dearly while I'm jealous and hurt by your rejection." Miria faked a tear.

"I don't care."

"You should because if you don't stop complaining, Shaza said 'don't bother talking to him at all' " Miria shook her head.

A lightning background inserted as Nico crouched on the ground with an abandoned and rejected look.

"Drama queen." Rei laughed at Nico's predicament.

"Stop it, Rei." Honey said.

"Yet you're smiling, you natural sadist."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Honey couldn't help smiling secretly.

"Well then, I hope you guys're ready? If so, when this," Miria took out a sandglass and flipped it over, "the sand done going down, you can start. Then, I wish you good hunting!"

The woman laughed before she disappeared, running off to her own training ground.

"I hate her cheerfulness." Rei concluded.

"Yet, you still like her. Don't be such a tsundere." Honey laughed.

So, their training days began…

* * *

><p>Yes yes yes! i apologize for the long update! please continue reading my story. thank you very much!<p> 


End file.
